SANTUARIO SAYAJIN II
by elenahedgehog
Summary: la nueva generacion, que pasa cuando 2 jovenes sayan se empiezan a relacionar, esto es despues de santuario sayajin, uniendo 2 mundos separados por el tiempo... gohanx miraitrunks, y un poco trunksxgoten, videlxgohan, y Mtrunksxserena...
1. Estresante primer dia de escuela

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… y menos de los personajes de las otras series...repito no es un crossover...

-- / -- / -- / -- / --

**UN ESTRESANTE PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA**

_Habían pasados unos días ya era lunes y era el inicio del ciclo escolar y primer día de clases de gohan… este entraría a segundo de secundaria…_

Gohan se levanto alegremente ese día, se arreglo muy temprano y deseaba revisar por ultima vez su mochila para ver si nada le faltaba, bajo al closet de la puerta principal donde había dejado su mochila lista para cuando se fueran, entonces se percato de que no estaba "donde?...donde?...DONDE ESTA?"…. Gohan corría de arriba para abajo, entonces entro a la cocina de la casa donde se encontraba bulma haciendo el desayuno.

"buenos días lindo ya termine tu almuerzo ve y ponlo en tu mochila para que no se te olvide" dice pasándole una capsula con su nombre "no encuentro mi mochila" dice el todo frenético "que acaso no la dejaste en el closet de la entrada como dijiste que lo harías" dice bulma toda extrañada.

"si pero no esta… ¿Qué haré ahora? Se nos hará tarde" dice todo nervioso "tranquilo aunque tengamos que poner de cabeza la corporación entera encontraremos esa mochila" dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza tratando de calmarlo "gracias tía bulma" dice todo sonrojado. _(Si no lo recuerdan gohan se esta imponiendo a llamar a bulma tía, y a vegeta solo lo llama así en publico y solo cuando la situación lo requiera)_

Entonces entra por la puerta trasera vegeta agarrando de la camisa por la espalda a trunks y goten que se veían con cara de culpables "¿se les perdió algo mujer?" pregunto sospechosamente vegeta "gohan no encuentra su mochila "me lo suponía, ustedes 2 tienen algo que decirle a su madre" dice vegeta sentándolos a la mesa para el desayuno, (goten le a empezado a llamar mama bulma a bulma) bulma los vio y trunks susurro "la tomamos para que gohan se quedara con nosotros" dice el pequeño trunks.

Gohan le acaricio sus cabezas a los 2 pequeños sayan "no me voy a ir todo el día… solo iré a la escuela y después vendré a la casa, será como cuando tía bulma se va a trabajar" "esta bien" y los 2 bebes empiezan a sonreír "pero…. ¿Donde esta la mochila?" pregunto bulma y entrando por la puerta de atrás venia goku con la mochila.

"gohan creo que esto es tuyo" dice sosteniendo la mochila que tenia algunas hojas de arbustos "mi mochila, gracias papa" y después de dejarla en la puerta los 6 se sientan a desayunar… para después ir a dejar a gohan en su escuela…

Cuando llegaron gohan se quedo boca abierto con lo enorme que era, "esta es tu nueva escuela gohan… ¿que te parece?" "es fantástica… pero no es mi nueva escuela… es la primera" y ambos se ríen un poco, "por que demonios teníamos que venir todos, onna" dice vegeta… todos estaban vestidos en ropa de civil…

_Gohan: era una camisa blanca con corbata negra y un pantalón negro, su cola la estaba usando de cinturón (muy práctico verdad)… su cabello era todavía como cuando se enfrento con los androides._

_Bulma: vestido blanco pegado corto y de tirantes, acompañado de una pequeña chaqueta blanca corta hasta arriba de la cintura._

_Vegeta: traje color gris, camisa blanca y corbata un tono gris oscuro._

_Goku: traje color café caqui, con camisa blanca y corbata café chocolate._

_Trunks: camisa blanca y pantaloncito azul marino, con una corbata azul con naves espaciales._

_Goten: camisita blanca, pantaloncitos cortos color café caqui y corbata de monitos._

_Todos usando sus colas como cinturones…_

Todos entraron y mientras caminaban por los pasillos eran mirados por todos… vegeta cargaba a trunks y goku a goten, mientras gohan caminaba a lado de bulma quien iba adelante… todo varón joven o viejo miraba detenidamente a la sexy mujer… y toda mujer joven o vieja miraba a los sexys sayan…

"este lugar es enorme bulma, ¿pero donde vamos?" dice goku, "vamos a la ceremonia de inicio del ciclo escolar en el auditorio a" "y donde esta eso onna?" "dice según el mapa que esta por el pasillo principal a la derecha" entonces, se empezó a escuchar un gran de escándalo.

"ES EL GRAN YAMANAKI; EL DICIPULO NUMERO UNO DE MISTER SATAN" se vio a un hombre pasando por el pasillo cabello rojo y cara marcada y de actitud engreída y superior y a su lado un niño de cabello rojo un poco mas oscuro, vestido como gohan y con cara de pocos amigos...

"Gracias a dios que le pedimos ese deseo de que todos olvidaran el asunto de los androides a las esferas del dragón" dice goku "es una suerte, te imaginas como reaccionarían si la gente los viera a ustedes, gohan no podría entrar a la escuela sin ser asediado por todos" dice bulma… entonces los ojos del sujeto se posan en bulma y como rayo se para entre bulma y los chicos.

"que hermosa criatura se encuentra en mi camino, bella dama ¿cual es tu nombre?" todos tenían una gota en la cabeza, "bulma.." no pudo decirlas pues el le corto el habla "que hermoso nombre exótico como tu hermosa cabellera" dice acariciándole un mechón de cabello, entonces el sujeto sintió un escalofrió y cuando volteo detrás los 5 sayan estaban con un aura oscura y parecían sobras de ojos rojos, entonces el se volteo nervioso y volvió con sus atenciones a bulma "mi hermosa dama le gustaría acompañarme a comer" dice tomándole la mano y cuando iba a besársela ella se la quito y le dio una bofetada que lo mando volando contra la pared…

Todos se quedaron con la quijada caída, incluso el niño que vio a bulma con ojos de genial, y gohan noto esto "¿estas bien?" dice gohan mirándole la mano roja a bulma "si ese idiota tiene la cara muy dura" vegeta se soltó riendo "mami es muy fuerte" dice trunks y vegeta va y tomando a bulma de la cintura camina cerca de el hombre que estaba recuperando la conciencia "te aconsejo que te mantengas fuera de nuestro camino insecto, y no vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer o seré yo quien te golpee la próxima vez" y entonces el grupo se aleja caminando y el jovencito se le queda viendo a gohan y esto lo noto el…

Goku se acerca a gohan… "creo que esto es el comienzo de algo muy interesante gohan" "o algo muy estresante papa" dice y ambos se ríen un poco… todos se fueron a la sala de reuniones, podían muy bien notar las miradas y murmullos que la gente hacia, todos en relación a ellos… las mujeres le tiraban dagas de odio a bulma, la cual solo mantenía un porte de dignidad y un aura de calma inquebrantable.

_Bulma estaba sentada en el medio con los 2 bebes sentados en su regazo, a su izquierda vegeta y a su derecha gohan y al lado de gohan goku…_

Gohan sintió un escalofrió y se sacudió "¿te sientes bien gohan?" el mira a su papa "si papa solo que sentí un escalofrió, creo que alguien me esta mirando fijamente" goku usa súper velocidad y mira hacia atrás "gohan toda la gente nos esta mirando raro así que no te preocupes" le dice sonriéndole, entonces pone su mano alrededor de los hombros de su hijo abrasándolo levemente, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

_A lo lejos en efecto un par de ojos estaban posados en el, un par de ojos color café rojizo, a el y a la mujer sentado a su lado… y otro par de ojos color mas oscuro de rojo miraba a la mujer y a los sujetos con ella…_

Al terminar la ceremonia un grupo de mujeres se le ponen enfrente a bulma "¿Cómo te atreviste a golpear al gran primer discípulo del gran mister Satán?" dice una mujer pelirroja "como osaste maltratar al gran maestro yamanaki del fuego" dice una de cabello negro "¿quien te crees que eres?" finalmente dice una que al parecer era la líder de las brujas ruidosas.

Vegeta por su parte estaba sonriendo, goku estaba nervioso y gohan también, mientras que los bebes estaban mirando la escena curiosos… El tal tabaki vio su oportunidad para quedar bien con la mujer sensual al protegerla de la ira de sus fans… que equivocado estaba…

"en primera quien le dio permiso a ese idiota de tocarme –y todos se quedan con la quijada caída incluso el tal tabaki- en segunda me atreví a golpearlo y lo haría de nuevo si el se atreve a ponerse de fresco conmigo y en tercera..." dice haciendo un sexy ademán con su cabello, y poniéndose en pose erguida y llena de autoridad (digna mujer de vegeta) "yo no me creo, yo soy… LA GRAN BULMA BRIEF DUEÑA Y SEÑORA DEL IMPERIO DE CORPORACION CAPSULA… solo para que lo sepan" dice mientras da la media vuelta dejando a las mujeres luciendo como si las hubieran apaleado.

"vamonos chicos, gohan tal vez deba reconsiderar inscribirte en esta escuela" dice ella sabiendo muy bien que el director y los maestros estaban escuchando, y así ellos se abalanzan sobre bulma disculpándose por la afrenta del consejo de padres de familia hacia su persona, le rogaron a bulma un rato y ella solo miro a gohan "cariño ¿quieres quedarte aquí o deseas irte a otra escuela?" dice guiñándole un ojo a gohan, el se sonroja "no, en serio me gusta aquí" dice gohan mientras director y maestros le agradecen…

A lo lejos el tal yamanaki, estaba siendo regañado por su representante por haberse propasado con alguien tan importante como la señorita brief, "¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber quien era?" el fue reprendido severamente... al terminar el día los chicos tuvieron el día libre para inspeccionar las instalaciones, el director se ofreció a guiarlos, y en el recorrido tuvieron que tolerar al tal estudiante de Satán y a las 3 mujeres que le gritaron a bulma.

Todo el recorrido ellos le lamieron las botas a bulma (ósea que la adularon), ella estaba harta y vegeta también, el cual no se le separo ni un solo segundo, en una oportunidad goku uso la teletransportación para escaparse del grupo de fastidiosos, exploraron la escuela a sus anchas… para cuando el grupo los encontró gohan y bulma estaban en el laboratorio de química realizando un experimento que formaban chispas de colores…

Todos los padres, alumno y maestros, se quedaron con la boca abierta, bulma al ver que fueron descubiertos agrego un químico a la mezcla que formo una chispa muy brillante, y se escaparon, de ahí se fueron a la cafetería donde los chicos sayan prácticamente se devoraron la mitad del buffet… paso el día y llego la hora de irse…

Ya en corporación capsula bulma se sentó con gohan y los demás en la sala "gohan siento mucho lo que paso… ¿me perdonas?" le dice mientras lo abraza y recarga su cabecita en su regazo, la arma infalible de bulma para cualquiera de sus niños que estuviera molesto con ella…-manipuladora, extorsionista, terrorista- pensaron los chicos (bueno mayormente vegeta), "claro bulma… fue su culpa por faltarte al respeto"….

Así gohan empezó a asistir a clases… los primeros días todos le sacaban la vuelta por que pensaban que era hijo de mami… claro después se enteraron que bulma era su tía… al pasar del tiempo gohan se hizo de un rival... el hijo del tal yamanaki, su nombre era Serge, el competia con gohan en todo, en cierta forma eran como amigos y rivales, -casi como papay el señor vegeta antes- penso gohan…

Al pasar del tiempo gohan se fue adaptando incluso fue haciendo amigos… entre ellos un chico rubio llamado naruto Uzumaki (no soy dueña de naruto ni de sus personajes) y su hermana Serena Aino (tampoco soy dueña de sailor moon ni de sus personajes) aunque eran hermanos poseían distinto apellido porque sus papas eran divorciados, ellos 2 se volvieron sus mejores amigos y a lo largo de la secundaria se volvieron inseparables…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… un día familiar reflexivo….


	2. Un dia familiar Reflexivo

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- / -- / -- / -- / --

_**Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que gohan entro a la escuela…**_

**UN DÍA FAMILIAR REFLEXIVO**

Bulma corría por toda capsula uno, el maestro de vegeta vendría de visita del mas allá y ella quería causar una buena impresión, vegeta estaba calmado solo les pidió a todos que usaran uniforme de entrenamiento, pero bulma no sabia que ponerse y vegeta no fue de gran ayuda por que le dijo simplemente "ponte algo que se pueda llamar ropa" eso solo hizo que bulma puliera su sartén justiciero en la cabeza de su esposo.

Ya tenia todo listo, la comida, limpia la casa, sus niños limpios y arreglados (lo mejor que se pudo…sayans pfffhh) solo faltaba ella, pero no sabia que ponerse, vio a goku por el pasillo, "cariño me podrías ayudar?" el la miro y asintió, entro al cuarto y se sentó en la cama "que pasa bulma?" ella le muestra unos vestidos "no se que ponerme, quiero en verdad causarle una buena impresión al maestro de vegeta… y no me pondré una armadura y expandex" dijo algo molesta.

"bueno si todos nos vestimos de azul y blanco, ¿porque no te pones a un vestido azul o uno blanco?" dice con una cara de ingenuo "eres BRILLANTE –lo abraza- tengo uno nuevo muy bonito" y así saca un vestido corto pegado que mostraba su pecho, y espalda, era color azul claro, de tirantes, "¿que opinas lindo?" "me gusta el color" dijo mirando el vestido "¿no te gusta?" "como voy a saberlo no lo tienes puesto" ella entra al baño y sale luciendo el vestido.

Goku se callo de la cama al quedársele mirando a bulma "tomare eso como un grandísimo si" dijo ella sonriente, "bulma no dejes a vegeta verte, hagámoslo esperar, yo te aviso cuando llegue el maestro Rukin" "de acuerdo goku, a veces eres muy travieso" le dijo entre risitas "eso me lo enseñaste tu" dice dándole un besito en la mejilla antes de irse a la sala con los demás….

Ya en la sala los niños estaban viendo la tele mientras vegeta y goku estaban en el jardín practicado un poco… bulma les había prohibido sudar para que no estuvieran apestosos, así que solo eran algunas kattas y calentamientos.

De pronto un viento fuerte soplo y una anciana muy fea –según el punto de vista de vegeta- apareció y a su lado estaba el maestro rukin "bueno goku aquí esta su invitado, vendré por el mañana a esta hora" goku se le acerca "esta bien Urania baba, hasta luego" dice mientras ella se va… "¿quien era esa criatura?" pregunto vegeta "la hermana mayor del maestro roshi" dijo goku "RAYOS ¿QUE TAN VIEJO ES ESE ANCIANO?" dijo algo perturbado "cumplirá los 230 en unos meses" dice goku.

Entonces vegeta se acerca al anciano "ya era hora de que llegaras" le dijo sin mucha emoción "valla parece que tenias muchas ganas de verme" dice el anciano no muy expresivo, goku solo los miraba perplejos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza "vegeta?" dijo goku...ellos lo miran "ah, este sujeto es kakarotto" dice apuntándolo con el dedo "kakarotto este vejestorio es el anciano rukin" dice con una sonrisa burlona "vegeta no seas así, es tu invitado" dice goku en tono de regaño, "como sea" dice el con un hump.

"no te preocupes ese mocoso malcriado siempre fue así, pero veo que ahora es mas sociable…¿Quién hizo el milagro?" dice riéndose burlonamente "CALLATE ANCIANO" dice el molesto poniéndose en pose de pelea "quieres un combate?... adelante" dice poniéndose en pose de combate "NOOO; VEGETA, ESPEREN BULMA SE PONDRA FURIOSAAA" dice goku moviendo los brazos como ave asustada "AAAAAHH" los 2 estaban apunto de golpearse cuando un grito penetrante y retumba oídos los detiene "NI SE ATREVAAAAN".

Los 2 voltean y vegeta pone cara de OHNO, mientras que al maestro rukin se le pone la cara colorada y la baba se le empieza a caer… frente a el estaba la hembra mas bella que jamás había visto… y la expresión de su rostro, ira pura, esos ojos brillantes con el fuego de su enojo, esas mejillas algo enrojecidas por la sangre caliente de su molestia… todo era tan sayan… "quie… ¿quien es?" dice limpiándose la baba y antes de que vegeta pudiera decir algo el anciano ya estaba aun lado de bulma. "dime pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dice mirándola predadoramente, para la sorpresa del anciano esa mirada no la amedrento para nada.

Vegeta por otra parte se moría de puros celos, -la mujer tenia que decidir usar esa clase de atuendo, dios que bien le queda, maldito anciano- pensó vegeta, bulma que lo vio de reojo sonrió a sus adentros, ella puso una sonrisa dulce y le ofreció una mano, "soy bulma" dice mientras el le devuelve el saludo… "quítale tus manos de encima A MI MUJER ANCIANO PERVERTIDO" dice vegeta furioso, "¿tu mujer?" lo mira y la mira a ella, entonces pone una gran sonrisa malévola.

"valla mocoso tienes un grandioso buen gusto…" dice mientras mira profundamente a la bella mujer a su lado "usted debe ser el maestro Rukin" dice bulma "si mi pequeña, me siento honrado de que sepas de mi" dice besándole la mano "muy galante" dice bulma, entonces vegeta se aparece de un lado de bulma y tomándola de la cintura la atrae hacia el "ya basta de eso anciano" dice gruñéndole a su maestro.

Goku y bulma suspiran hondo "¿que tal si comemos algo?" dice goku tratando de aminorar la tensión "si pase por aquí maestro, y tu vegeta compórtate" dice bulma mirándolo fijamente "no me ordenes mujer" dice mientras la seguía de cerca, el anciano venia a lado de goku detrás de ellos, "en verdad la aprecia" le dice el anciano a goku "SIP, ella le dio a vegeta lo que le da a toda persona que ella aprecia" dice goku el anciano lo miro "¿y que es eso?" "un poco de su humanidad" dice mientras seguían caminando tras la pareja…

Adentro bulma lo guía hacia la sala "descanse un poco, yo iré a preparar la mesa" le dice con una sonrisa, el anciano se pone colorado, "goku llama a los niños, y tu vegeta –le dice con una mirada acusadora- comportarte" le dice mientras camina a la cocina "mujer imprudente" le gruñe vegeta, unos segundos después goku llega con los chicos, el los ojeo y pudo decir de inmediato quien era el hijo de vegeta, y no solo por el color de cabello, en cuanto vio la mirada furtiva y el ceño fruncido supo que ese era su sangre "tu debes ser el joven vegeta" le dice a trunks mientras le revolvía su cabellera.

trunks le gruño y en menos de un segundo lo pateo en la espinita, "AAAGH" dijo el anciano mientras se sobaba el golpe "NO ME TOQUE MI CABELLO SIN PERMISO VIEJO MAÑOSO" dijo el terminando con un hump, goku y gohan se pusieron colorados de la pena mientras que goten miraba la escena curioso y vegeta estaba muerto de la risa, "totalmente igual a su padre" dijo el, entonces trunks camino y se paro a lado de su padre "y mi nombre es TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF apréndetelo bien" dice mientras se sienta en las piernas de su papa.

"¿TRUNKS?" dice atónito "yo estaba en el espacio cuando el nació y la mujer lo llamo así" dijo el mientras su hijo jugaba con su mano (_ya saben cuando un niño juega con la palma de su mami o papi doblando y jalando sus dedos y midiéndolos con los suyos… son tan lindos_) "SI TIENE ALGO CONTRA MI NOMBRE DIGASELO A MI MAMA" dice el molesto pero con una sonrisa malévola, el ultimo que se burlo de su nombre sufrió las consecuencias a manos de su madre, el anciano solo puso cara de perplejo y luego se soltó riendo, "me disculpo por mi atrevimiento mi joven maestro" el solo le responde con un hump…

después de estar platicando por un tiempo bulma los llama a cenar… pasan un buen rato conversando y riendo aun mas cuando el les cuenta antiguas anécdotas de las travesuras de un joven vegeta, la vez que exploto el motor de la nave en que iban, o cuando voló en pedazos a uno de los hambres de friezer por acariciarle la cabeza, eso lo hizo recordar lo que paso hace unos instantes "tienes suerte de que el aun no sepa hacer ataques" le dice mientras ojeaba a su hijo… trunks solo hizo un sonido de hump…

después de comer salieron a pasear para que el anciano conociera la corporación, estaba sorprendido ese lugar tenia aun mejor tecnología que el imperio icejin, y se sorprendió aun mas al saber que todo era en su mayoría ingenio de la mujer de vegeta… todos los empleados la trataban como realeza… después se fueron a pasear a la ciudad, fueron todos al centro comercial, a las plazas de comercio, a lugares turísticos y terminaron yendo al lago a las afueras de la ciudad a ver una exhibición de fuegos artificiales… "se parece a las exhibiciones de energía del planeta bejita" dice el anciano recordando su hogar perdido "lo se" dijo simplemente vegeta.

mientras veía a su mujer comprando helados con goku para ellos, "toma el tu helado vegeta y aquí esta el suyo maestro" dice bulma guiñándole el ojo, el mira el objeto curioso, ve a los demás mientras se los comían y miro a vegeta comer el suyo entonces el lo probo y después de probarlo se lo aventó de un bocado… en verdad le gusto… pero el dolor de cabeza que sufrió fue horrible "AGH" dice mientras se masajea la cien "estupido anciano, debiste comerlo despacio", le dice con una sonrisa burlona, "cállate mocoso irrespetuoso, deberías tenerle mas respeto a tus mayores", le dice con un gruñido, "oblígame", le dice vegeta terminándose su helado, "ni se atrevan" los amenaza bulma…

Después se van a cenar a un restaurante el cual tenia sección VIP la cual rento bulma, así cenaron y al terminar se fueron a casa… mientras bulma y goku subían a los sus cuartos pues ya era tarde y los pobres cayeron dormidos, ya después los adultos se fueron a dormir… bulma se levanto a eso de las 3 de la mañana y bajo por algo de beber y se percato de que el maestro rukin estaba sentado afuera en el pasto contemplando el cielo.

Ella salio y se par aun lado de el "¿sin sueño?" el solo sonría mientras apunto con su dedo un punto en el espacio "justo entre esas 2 estrellas estaría el planeta Bejita" dice algo melancólico, "lo se, vegeta me dijo eso una vez" dice sentándose a su lado, "el en verdad a cambiado mucho" dice melancólico "¿decepcionado?" dice ella suavemente "no, orgulloso" dice el mientras voltea a verla con una sonrisa, "a el le gustaría oír eso" dice ella sonriéndole "no le daré el gusto" dice el con un hump, "ya veo de quien saco lo orgulloso" dice ella, el la mira perplejo y luego se suelta riendo…

pasan un rato hablando del planeta Bejita, paso un rato y decidieron entrar para dormir, entonces el le toma la mano, el voltea verlo y el le se la besa "gracias" le dice el con una sonrisa algo triste "¿Por qué razón?" dice ella "por abrirle un espacio a el en tu vida y en tu corazón" dice sinceramente "bueno, alguien tenia que hacerlo y yo estaba mas que dispuesta" dice ella guiñándole un ojo "una chica asertiva" dice riendo "siempre hay un roto para un descocido" dice ella sonriéndole.

"¿como pudiste ver a través de su mascara?" dice el curioso "bueno, -dice ella acercándose a el- soy una chica con muchos talentos y uno de ellos es que puedo leer muy bien a la gente" y le da un besito en la mejilla "buenas noches maestro" dice sonriente "buenas noches niña"… ella voltea a mirarlo mientras subía a su cuarto "además –el voltea a verla –soy una chica muy testaruda que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y yo lo quería a el" dice dejando al anciano cayéndose de la risa… "una chica increíble, totalmente perfecta para el" dice mientras iba a su habitación…

O0o0o0o0o0o

cuando ella entra a su cuarto ve las ventanas del balcón abierta y al salir ve a vegeta sentado en la orilla de la bardita "¿sin sueño?" dice ella mientras se paro a su lado, el solo gruño, "¿te importa?" le dice con una voz suave, el solo gruñe mientras ella se sienta aun lado de el… el viento nocturno hace que el cabella de bulma se mueva como las olas del mar, entonces de un tirón vegeta la toma en brazos, abrasándola protectoramente "lo oí todo" dice el mientras descansaba su cabeza contra el hombro de su mujer, "gracias" le dijo el simplemente.

"¿Por qué?, solo dije la verdad", dice ella mientras le acaricia la cabellera con una mano y la otra la entrelazaba con la de el "¿no te arrepientes?" dice el con un tono triste "ni un solo segundo… -dice girándose para mirarlo a los ojos- y si pudiera volver en el tiempo…-le dice acercando su rostro al de el- haría exactamente lo mismo" termina dándole un beso suave y dulce a vegeta… "eres extraña mujer" dice el mientras la abrasaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

"así es… ¿y que piensas hacer al respecto?" dice juguetonamente "amarte hasta el fin de mis días…-le dice acercado su rostro al de ella- y aun después de eso" dice acariciándole una mejilla "me parece bien… temía ser la única que pensara hacer eso" dice ella perdiéndose en los ojos de el…así ellos llevan su apasionado beso hasta el cuarto donde hacer el amor dulce y tiernamente…

Vegeta acaricio y beso cada centímetro de piel en el cuerpo de bulma, al terminar ella hizo lo mismo, su sabor exótico la intoxicaba, su olor su esencia la llamaba despertando cada fibra de su ser, encendiendo cada célula de su cuerpo haciéndola hervir la sangre… para vegeta no era distinto el era un total esclavo de la sensualidad de esta humana… su hembra... su diosa… su reina y dueña…

El nunca podría jamás remplazarla ella se había metido muy dentro de su ser y si ella algún día se alejara de el, el sabia que seria su fin… pero el sabia que al igual que el la amaba ella sentía lo mismo por el… con cada mirada, sonrisa y gesto hacia el sin importar si era de amor, enojo o provocación, todo le indicaba que ella era suya y el le pertenecía solo a ella… "vegeta… te amo" dijo ella después de que el se viniera dentro de ella, "onna…aishiteru… honnto daisuki" _(mujer… te amo… realmente te amo)_ dijo el besándola profundamente, ella no necesitaba saber lo que significaba en realidad, ella lo veía claramente en los ojos de vegeta… "arigatou anatta" _(gracias amor)_ dice ella y los 2 parten al mundo de los sueños en brazos del ser que mas amaban en el mundo….

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el jardín, ellos estaban sentados en una mesa tomando limonada, mientras trunks y goten correina por el jardín jugando con hicaro, "maestro rukin?" dice gohan algo apenado "si joven gohan?" "¿tengo una pregunta?" los demás lo ven curiosos, "si?" "yo también tendré eso que mi papa y el señor vegeta tienen?" goku, vegeta y bulma se caen estilo anime… pero en realidad estaban curiosos "no mi joven maestro no lo creo… solo pasa entre sayans y es en verdad muy raro, tendría que encontrar un sayan que fuera mental, física y empaticamente compatible con usted… además no se le presentara la urgencia de tal lazo si no hay ese candidato" todos respiran aliviados "pero yo no diría lo mismo de aquellos 2, ellos definitivamente son candidatos" dice apuntando a trunks y goten…

Ahora los 4 se caen estilo anime (estoy incluyendo a gohan), ellos miran a trunks que ayudaba a goten a levantarse después de que se había caído de la espalda de hicaro, estaban jugado a montar al dragón…goten estaba tan feliz que abrazo a trunks y el solo le acaricia la cabecita… todos es pusieron coloraditos….

Mas tarde todos estaban terminando de comer cuando llego la hermana de roshi por rukin… "hasta luego mis niños, hasta que nuestros destinos se crucen" le dice mientras desaparecía con la anciana…

Todos volvieron a la casa y el día siguió su curso… aun estaban algo sobresaltados con el hecho de que posiblemente goten y trunks al crecer tengan que pasar por ESO, pero ellos los apoyarían… pero gohan sintió algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho… sintió soledad… esa noche le pidió a goku dormir con el y el acepto, "buenas noches papa" "buenas noches gohan… que duermas buen" así gohan durmió abrasado de su padre tratando de aminorar ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… la sombra de la soledad….


	3. Sombra de soledad

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- / -- / -- / -- / --

**La sombra de la soledad**

Todos los guerreros z estaban reunidos en la aldea fripan, hoy era un día muy solemne e importante, justo este día se cumplía un año del fallecimiento de la joven señora chichi son… y toda la aldea estaba de luto… goku junto con su familia y amigos fueron al lago donde se encontraba la tumba de uno de sus mas queridos miembros…

Todos se pararon a unos metros del único árbol del lugar, mientras que goku, gohan y goten estaban de rodillas orando frente a este majestuoso árbol, el cual brindaba abrogo y protección al lugar de descanso eterno de su amada, amiga, madre y esposa… "que descanses en paz chichi"…

Por obsequio especial todos le hicieron una carta a chichi escribiéndole sus más sinceros deseos de bienestar… (Bueno goten le hizo un dibujo)… y este seria entregado personalmente a chichi por manos de uranai baba, la hermana del maestro roshi… claro goku le escribió una carta a su abuelito y gohan también y goten otro dibujo… al final del día todos volvieron a casa menos goku y su familia que pasaron algunos días en la aldea para brindar confort al rey ox Satán.

Goten no mostró mucho agrado por la idea de no tener a bulma ni a trunks cerca e incluso la de vegeta… y lo demostró llorando cada vez que veía algo que se los recordara, una flor color lavanda, algo con de color agua, e incluso cualquier elemento en forma de llama… goku y gohan entendía el porque de su aprensión a este lugar, pues este no era el ambiente al cual estaba el acostumbrado.

El corporación capsula ellos tampoco estaban tomando muy bien la separación… solo habían pasado 3 días y todos estaban nostálgicos, y cuando planeaban volver a corporación capsula, fueron sorprendidos por la familia ouji-brief, en las puertas del palacio, ox Satán había notado lo triste de su familia así que le pidió a bulma que trajera la suya y que se quedaran hasta finalizar los 12 días de duelo….

Digamos que el castillo de fuego no parecía estar de luto, las risas del rey ox se podían oír hasta afuera, tener a gohan, goten y al pequeño trunks haciendo mil diabluras por el lugar le traía alegría al corazón, trunks le tomo mucho cariño al rey ox, tanto que lo empezó a llamar abuelito ox, imitando a gohan, lo que resulto en que goten empezara a decirle abuelito ox también…

Goten ya con casi 2 años ya hablaba mucho, mayormente repitiendo todo lo que bulma o trunks decía, además de palabras que le parecían interesantes, como insultos… el rey ox se callo de su silla un día que le pregunto jugando "quien soy?" "abuelito ox" "y ¿quienes son ellos?" le dice apuntando a vegeta y goku "insecto y papanatas" todos se cayeron en forma anime… mientras goten y trunks se reían como locos…

Al terminar el duelo se quedaron 2 días mas y después volvieron a corporación capsula… al pasar del tiempo gohan fue desarrollándose tanto en el mundo escolar como en su entrenamiento pero ese recuerdo esa sensación aun seguía ahí sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, ni cuanto el tratara de olvidarlo…

Gohan no podía evitar ese pensamiento que lo asolaba cada vez que el periodo en que goku, bulma y vegeta se iban de la casa… una noche subió al techo de la casa al sitio especial de goku para pensar… una noche mientras ellos no se encontraban en casa… gohan se recostó ahí y empezó a pensar… imágenes de su papa con vegeta entrenando lado a lado, discutiendo, peleando, descansando, comiendo e incluso pasando un rato juntos en el jardín mirando las nubes pasar…

Su papa siempre le había dicho que el siempre se había sentido incomprendido las personas quienes mas lo comprendían eran bulma, krillin, y piccoro, ni siquiera su propia madre lo entendía del todo… el le dijo algo muy importante para el un día que entrenaban en la cámara del tiempo para el torneo de cel… "gohan te diré un secreto" "que papa?" "el día que naciste fue en realidad el mas feliz de mi vida" gohan miro a su papa perplejo "¿en serio papa?" "si gohan, eras tan pequeño y te parecías tanto a mi… conforme fuiste creciendo gohan me di cuenta que en muchas cosas no aparecíamos tanto" dice suspirando,

"eso es por que soy tu hijo papa" "me refiero gohan que cuando llegaste ya no me sentí tan solo" "¿Por qué solo papa?" "no lo se, sentí que por fin alguien me comprendía, de pequeño gohan tu siempre estabas haciendo cosas extrañas según tu mama, pero para mi gohan tenían todo el sentido del mundo" "¿Cómo que papa?" lo mira gohan extrañado,

"perseguir una ardilla, gruñir a un extraño, gemir cuando estabas asustado o ronronear cuando estabas feliz, esas cosas no las hacen los humanos normales… pero cuando descubrí que tu también las hacías me sentí aun mas unido a ti" le dice goku mientras le palmea la cabeza "tu y yo siempre estaremos conectados gohan, siempre estaremos unidos por el corazón" gohan llora y abraza a goku "también te quiero papa" y así ellos deciden descansar ese día para pasarlo juntos conversando y jugando….

Gohan dejo escapar una lagrima… gohan entendía por que goku apreciaba tanto su relación con vegeta, vegeta sabia como son los sayan, como reaccionan como funcionan, para su padre vegeta era una figura de autoridad en cierta forma era un modelo, una guía para su sayan interior…. Tenía a alguien que lo comprendía y con el cual se podía identificar….

Y para empeorar su sentimiento de soledad su pequeño hermano goten algún día podría tener esa relación con trunks… ambos eran totalmente devotos el uno al otro, donde trunks estuviera goten estaba a su lado, ambos eran tan afines el uno al otro… el nunca tendría eso con nadie…. Claro naruto y serena se habían hecho amigos inseparables… naruto era su mejor amigo y serena su mejor amiga, _**eran como su krillin y su bulma**_… rió en poco ante esto, esto fue un comentario que dijo roshi un día que fueron a la playa todo el grupo z e invitaron a los amigos de gohan para que el no estuviera tan solo…

Miro al cielo y pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco el asunto… aun tenia a sus amigos, e incluso a bulma, ella y el se habían vuelto muy unidos… "estoy exagerando… no estoy solo… solo que creo que estoy algo celoso, pero no importa si eso nunca me pasa a mi, aun así tengo una familia amorosa que me quiere, me comprende y me cuida, no hay nada que pensar mas de este asunto" dice sacudiendo sus manos y yéndose a su habitación… pero a sus adentros el sabia que aun así el estaba un poco escéptico de que el asunto ya se había terminado.

**O0io0io0io0io0io0i**

_Pasaron los días… meses… e inclusive años…._

_Gohan estaba celebrando su cumple años numero 18… _todos estaban en la casa de goku en montaña paos, no solo era el cumple años de gohan lo que celebraban si no que en unos mese entraría por fin a estudiar a la prestigiosa **UNIVERSIDAD KOGANE-TENTOU (relámpago dorado),** todos lo miembros del grupo z estaban ahí, además de los amigos de gohan quienes ya sabían todo sobre el, incluso naruto era un buen peleador, su bisabuelo había entrenado con el maestro roshi hacia muchos años, por lo que naruto era fuerte...(estaba por ahí del nivel de krillin en fuerza, pero no en habilidad, aun le faltaba entrenar mucho).

"FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS GOHAN" gritaron todos mientras el soplaba las velas… bulma le dio un obsequio mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla "espero que tu deseo se cumpla cariño de todo corazón" dice ella sonriéndole dulcemente, el se sonroja un poco y aun mas cuando naruto lo agarra de la cabeza y le empieza a hacer un remolino con su puño en la cabeza "maldito suertudo, como quisiera tener una tía así de bonita... primo" dice el sonriendole traviesamente.

entonces su hermana lo golpea en la cabeza "lo vas a ahogar tonto… feliz cumpleaños gohan" dice mientras le da su propio regalo "creo que debería llamarte hermano, ¿no crees?" y serena y gohan se abochornan "SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS" gritan al mismo tiempo "si claro" dice naruto con una sonrisa burlona, entonces llega su papa con un obsequio "gohan esto me lo dio ese chico de cabello rojo que solía venir a casa, no se quiso quedar y se fue" dice algo extrañado, gohan mira el obsequio y todos se acercan a mirarlo mejor… "es… es de SERGE" dice admirado…

todos conocían ese nombre, en secundaria gohan y el fueron rivales en todo, no por gusto de gohan si no por que serie siempre le tuvo mucho desagrado a el….(mas adelante les diré por que), aun cuando debían hacer equipo el lo trababa como aun inferior, un día krillin fue a corporación capsula de visita y los vio discutir en uno de tantos proyectos de parejas al azar donde quedaron juntos, ahí le susurro a bulma que ellos parecían vegeta y goku, claro vegeta oyó eso y golpeo a krillin en la cabeza (como fallar a tan inmenso objetivo)…. Ya se estaban llevando mejor hasta que salieron de secundaria y entraron a preparatoria ahí serge fue transferido a otra escuela en otra ciudad, ahí fue que perdieron contacto, excepto claro en sus cumpleaños, gohan siempre le enviaba un obsequio y el hacia lo mismo…

El tiempo paso la fiesta termino y todos volvieron a casa… gohan no pudo dormir esa noche… miro el obsequio de serge… que eran unos guantes de box, era una clara señal de un desafió, para un combate… y el lo aceptaría… lo extrañaba, un poco pero al igual que su padre la distancia no lo agobia, aun era su amigo y aun que no lo volviera a ver jamás aun seguiría siendo su amigo…

Pero algo lo inquietaba, miro por la ventana y miro la luna llena… GRACIAS a el arcillo lunar el ya no se transformaba en bestia…

_NOTA: el arcillo lunar era un pendiente plateado parecido a una pequeña banda que ellos tenían puestos en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda, este contenía un microchip además de elementos sagrados donados por el maestro karin que evitarían que ellos se transformaran el su forma Ozoru, así ellos estaban libre de ver la luna sin temor…_

Gohan sentía que algo pronto pasaría y que cambiaria su vida…. Que razón tenía….

_En otro lugar y en otro tiempo se ve una habitación oscura cuya única luz era la luna que iluminaba la habitación y una silueta salía de las sombras… "¿Por qué?"… y se ve como esta silueta se paraba junto a la ventana sosteniendo una retrato enmarcado en la mano "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" y así se veía como una lagrima caía en la imagen…. Una imagen de 2 personas abrasadas…._

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_**Elenahedgehog: bebes digan el nombre del siguiente chapter…**_

_**Trunks y goten: siguiente chapter… una segunda oportunidad…**_

_**Elenahedgehog: son totalmente ADORABLEEEEES…**_


	4. Una nueva oportunidad

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

-- / -- / -- / -- / --

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

_Era una noche oscura, la soledad del lugar solo era calmada por el sonido de los grillos, la ciudad mostraba signos de reconstrucción, se podía ver las maquinas y elementos de reparación en varias construcciones…_

_A las afueras de la ciudad se podía ver un edificio en forma de una gran igloo color amarillo pálido, con las siglas CC, grabadas aun lado… en el interior de este edificio se podían ver rastros de robots, vehículos e incluso naves…. "¿por que?" se escucho una voz susurrando, "¿por que me dejaste?" se podía ver una sombra caminando por los pasillos del edificio, entonces se ve al sujeto sosteniendo una fotografía "prometiste que estaríamos juntos, pero todo eso fue mentira" dice estrellando la foto en la pared…_

_Se ve a la silueta salir por una puerta "fue mentira" decía y saliendo de la habitación una leve luz ilumino la fotografía, era una mujer sosteniendo a un niño… pero no se pudo ver el rostro pero su un familiar tono de cabello…. Color aqua…_

_el hombre abrió una puerta corrediza de metal que llevaba a un gran angar, y en el centro iluminado por la luz de la luna estaba una familiar nave en forma de un racimo de capsulas, "ya no me queda nada" dice estrellando una botella de alcohol contra el piso "nada ni siquiera un buen recuerdo… todo lo que tenia eras tu" dice caminando a la nave "y me abandonaste al final" dice entrando a la nave "ya no me queda nada ni nadie, ya no tengo nada" dice tecleando unos códigos en la consola._

"_no tengo nada" dice derramando una lágrima que callo en su mano y después aprieta un botón y la nave sale disparada fuera de la construcción rumbo al espacio…_

**Ololololololololololololololololololololol**_** En otra parte del tiempo y el espacio…**_

_Corporación capsula._

La famosa dueña del impero tecnológico de corporación capsula se hallaba en la extenuante y ardua tarea de…. Cocinar el almuerzo (jajajajajaja)… tarea en verdad extenuante si tomamos en cuenta que cocina para 5 sayans…

Ella estaba terminando de poner el ultimo asado en el horno cuando un pequeño niño sayan de cabellos color lavanda entro corriendo a la cocina "mami –dice mientras la abraza por detrás –estas ocupada mami?" ella se voltea y le dedica una sonrisa amorosa "estoy terminando de hacer la cena cariño" dice acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño retoño "mami después de comer podemos ir al parque con hicaro?" dice poniendo su mejor mirada de ojitos soñadores…. –maldita sea heredo mis dotes de convencimiento y extorsión- pensó bulma tratando de resistir esa carita.

Entonces ella suspiro profundo "esta bien tu ganas iremos al parque" "siiiiii, le iré a decir a goten" dice corriendo fuera de la cocina, "no puedo resistirme a esos ojitos" dice mientras ponía unos pays en la ventana, junto con una tarjeta con el mensaje escrito de –tócalos y estas muerto- debía ser estricta con ellos, la ultima vez que no puso el mensaje vegeta y goku se comieron los pasteles de una venta de caridad que bulma estaba organizando, al final ella tuvo que donar un cheque enorme a la sociedad de damas que auspiciaba el evento.

La comida y las peleas eran los amores de un sayan, entonces ella sonrió… sin contar la a ella… sus sayan estaban locos por ella… y lo que mas le causaba gracia era que todos adoptaron el habito de celarla, ya no solo vegeta y trunks lo hacían, si no que goten, goku e incluso gohan, lo hacían… ninguno permitía que un varón ajeno a la familia sobre fraternizara con su chica… la niña de sus ojos.

Ella se sentía tan especial… de pronto vio a sus 2 bebes consentidos entrar corriendo y abrasarla de las piernas atando sus manitas en la cintura de su linda mami… "¿mama bulma podemos comer helado en el parque?" pregunto la linda replica en miniatura de goku… ella se sonrojo, el que el la llamara mama bulma era algo que el decidió… ella le explico que era su tía, pero el nunca la llamo tía e incluso el regañaba a gohan por llamarla tía bulma o bulma-san.

Trunks le inculco lo de llamarla mama pues el la llamaba así, el sabia que su mama real estaba en el cielo, pero para el su tía bulma era su mama de la tierra… así el contestaba cuando alguien de la corporación le preguntaba si ella era su mama… el simplemente contestaba "ella es mi mama bulma, mi mama chichi murió cuando yo era bebe así que mi tía bulma se convirtió en mi mama de la tierra" si su mama de sangre era del cielo su mama de crianza era de la tierra…

Elenahedgehog: lógica de bebe no traten de entenderla.

A nadie de la familia le importo mucho, el sabia que ella era en realidad su tía, pero para el era mas que eso, y nadie lo vio incorrecto, ni siquiera gohan que mostró mucho recelo del hecho de que llamara a bulma mama, pues en su interior el tenia celos de su propio hermano. A vegeta no le importo mucho siempre y cuando a el no se le ocurriera llamarlo papa, no quería ser comparado con goku en ningún sentido.

Goten quería mucho a vegeta pero el ya tenia un papa con el, además a el le inculcaron que el era su tío, cosa que apenas tolero vegeta, "tonterías" era su respuesta, pero en secreto le gustaba el hecho de que goten hacia totalmente todo lo que el le decía sin refutar, lo obedecía aun mas que su propio hijo.

_Un día en una fiesta de playa en kame house el anciano pervertido –roshi- estaba sobre de bulma y trunks le pateo la espinilla al anciano, y vegeta le dijo a goten en broma que hiciera lo mismo y el lo hizo, fue donde roshi y lo pateo, todos se soltaron a reír cuando roshi grito "GOKU ALEJA A TU PEQUEÑO DE VEGETA LE ESTA ENSEÑANDO LOS MISMOS MALOS MODALES QUE A SU HIJO" mientras se sobaba las piernas._

Bulma se derretía totalmente cuando goten la llamaba mama, le recordaba tanto a goku, y además era su muerte cuando trunks y goten la abrasaban y besaban el rostro diciéndole mil veces mami, mama, mami linda, dulce mami, mami princesa, ella se sentía en el cielo…

Elenahedgehog: bueno regresemos al presente (maldita suertuda)

"ya termine mi que hacer solo falta esperar un poco antes de que la comida este lista "le dice a sus 2 pequeños angelitos que aun seguían sujetos de su mini falda, "¿les gustaría un poco de te dulce con leche y galletas mientras vemos la tele en la sala?" les pregunta bulma sabiendo muy bien que la respuesta seria… "SIIIII" y así ellos le ayudan a llevarse las cosas a la sala, cada uno bebiéndose su te en su taza especial...las hicieron un dia que fueron al centro comercial a un puesto de alfareria...

cada uno tenia la suya propia con una carita semejando al dueño... hicieron una para cada uno... vegeta encontraba repugnante la suya... siempre decia que eran tonterias absurdas... pero como su hijo la hizo para el era uno de sus tesoros mas preciados... un dia que penso haberla perdidos se puso como fiera a registrar la corporacion capsula... la habia dejado en su habitacion la noche anterior que se sirvio leche caliente para poder dormir mejor...(que lindo es vegeta hmmmm)

de pronto bulma empieza a cambiar los canales buscando algo bueno que ver mientras sus 2 pequeños estaban recargados en ella, goten en la derecha y trunks en la izquierda, cosa que hacían desde bebes, entonces bulma al ver algo en la tele escupió el te "mami esos no son buenos modales" le dijo trunks, pero el pobre bebe se asusto al ver la cara de pánico de su mama "mama te sientes mal?" dice trunks "mami bulma estas enferma?" dice goten asustado, desde que se entero que su mami murió por enfermedad le da pánico cuando bulma se enferma, los sayan son difíciles de enfermar así que nunca vio a los demás enfermos.

Ella brinco del sillón "TRUNKS; GOTEN BALLAN POR SUS PAPAS Y GOHAN DIGANLES QUE ES URGENTE Y QUE VENGAN PERO DE YAAAA" dice mientras corre al teléfono….

Goku estaba entrenando en una de las maquinas de pesas del nuevo saya-gym integrado del doyo de entrenamiento, mientras vegeta se encontraba levantando una pesas y gohan corriendo en una maquina caminadora… (Nota un gohan de 18 años), todos se encontraban entrenando cuando un pequeño sayan de cabello lavanda y un pequeño mini goku entraron corriendo… "PAPA; PAPA; PAPA" gritaron los 2 niños a lo que los 2 sayan adultos respondieron "SI" dicen al mismo tiempo a sus respectivos hijos "papa, mama dice que entren a la casa rápido" dice un pequeño trunks (de 6 años), "que pasa goten?" pregunta goku, "papa dice mama bulma que es importante y deben ver" dice un goten de (5 años)"apúrate papa, tío goku, gohan" dice trunks tomando a goten de la mano y sale corriendo rumbo a capsula uno "que querrá la mujer?" "no tengo ni idea pero no es bueno hacerla esperar" dice goku, al salir del doyo de pronto sintieron una presencia familiar, muy débil… "esa presencia" dice gohan "me parece conocida" "si pero esta muy lejos" dice vegeta…

Al entrar a la casa, van a la sala y son recibidos por una muy angustiada bulma "VEGETA CHICOS MIREN ESTO" dice bulma y le sube el volumen a la tele…

_ENTREVISTADOR DE LA TELE: querida audiencia se ha recibido un flash informativo… una extraña nave a caído cerca de la isla tamaha del archipiélago del norte de shinkoju…_ / ¿acaso no es ahí donde llegaron los androides?-dice gohan/

_Los rescatistas la han podido rescatar, esta extraña nave se presume que puede ser de prueba experimental de corporación capsula / ¿_COMO?-dicen los 3 sayan- sigan escuchando- dice bulma/ _ya que posee el logo de la corporación… en estos momentos estamos recibiendo una imagen de la nave…_

_/_NO PUEDE SER-dicen todos los adultos presentes- en la tele aparece una imagen de la maquina del tiempo de trunks… la nave estaba golpeada y muy dañada/_ queridos espectadores se informa que los rescatistas han podido abrir la nave…. Es increíble encontraron a una persona ahí… /_todos los brief-son se arriman a la pantalla/ _querida audiencia se informa que el tripulante es un joven de cabello lila y afortunadamente aun esta con vida… se informa que será llevado al hospital general de la isla de tamaha… en cuanto a la nave será llevada a un deposito de la policía para su investigación… los mantendremos al tanto…_

La casa se queda en un total silencio entonces todos gritan TRUUUUUNNNNKKKKSSSSSS…. Y el pequeño trunks solo dice "¿que hice?", todos lo miran y entonces se miran mutuamente, entonces bulma toma su bolso, vegeta la carga, goku agarra a trunks y gohan a goten y salen rumbo a la isla de tamaha….

"_la vida si que da muchas vueltas" piensa goku mientras salen rumbo a buscar… a ¿un futuro miembro de la familia?..._

La familia Brief-son llega por fin a la isla de tamaha, aterrizan frente al hospital /_asustando a mucha gente al hacerlo/ _y entran corriendo a información….inmediatamente el gran poder de la gran bulma brief entra en acción haciendo que a trunks lo transfieran a la mejor habitación y tuviera acceso al mejor tratamiento y cuidado….

El instinto maternal de bulma se presento y en grande cuando no quisieron dejarla verlo, -solo familiares- a lo que ella respondió –mejor dicho grito- "EL ES MI HIJOOO CON UN DEMONIO" todos los del hospital corrieron como locos y les brindaron inclusive una habitación enfrente de la de trunks para descansar, ya que trunks estaba estable se les permitió visitarlo…

Aun seguía dormido por lo que bulma aprovecho para ir a las oficinas del hospital…goku se quedo con vegeta en el cuarto de trunks y gohan cuidaba de los 2 pequeños demys en el cuarto de enfrente… bulma llego a las oficinas del alto mando del hospital y ordeno que a trunks se le trasfiriera a corporación capsula… ellos no encontraron ninguna objeción y menos cuando bulma ofreció donar equipo medico de avanzada además de un lindo cheque con muchos ceros en el si aceptaban…

Elenahedgehog: ¿Quién se atreve a desafiar al poder de persuasión de la GRAN BULMA BRIEF?... NADIE POR SUPUESTO…ji ji ji.

Vegeta no se separo del lado de trunks… lentamente trunks empezó a reaccionar… y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su padre…. _¿por fin habré muerto? Se pregunto y se volvió a desmayar…_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Elenahedgehog: si lo se... Se que es corto pero el siguiente será mas largo lo prometo…._

_Vegeta: eso espero Elena-baka…._

_Bulma: mas respeto vegeta /bulma le pega con el sartén en la cabeza/_

_Goku: te lo merecías…toma gohan Elena dice que leas esto…/le entrega una carta/_

_Gohan/gohan la habré y la lee/ siguiente chapter…. ¿MI NUEVO HOGAR?_

_Elenahedgehog: gracias cariño… estén al pendiente…_


	5. Un nuevo hogar

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

------------- / ------------------ / ------------------ / ------------------- / -----------------------

**UN NUEVO HOGAR…**

_Trunks estaba en el espacio el miraba a la tierra y dejaba derramar algunas lagrimas, entonces vio su destino final "es tan brillante y tan calido" dijo trunks, entonces la nave empezó a sonar "¿que pasa?"_

_Trunks miro a un lado pero no pudo evitar la colisión, un meteoro choco directamente con su nave mandándolo lejos y mientras el trataba estabilizar la nave, la consola sufrió un corto, _

_Lo cual hizo a trunks desmayar y la nave alterar su función espacial y activar su modo de viaje del tiempo…._

_Trunks abre lentamente los ojos y ve gente corriendo a su alrededor, todo era blanco y muy brillante… ¿estaré muerto? Se pregunto... vuelve a perder la conciencia y entonces pensó escuchar a su madre –trunks no te preocupes cariño todo saldrá bien- Okaasan pensó el pero no pudo despertar… luego entre abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su padre ¿por fin he muerto?... se pregunto el pero volvió al mundo de los sueños…_

Vegeta no se separo ni un segundo de trunks, ahí estaba trunks del futuro, su hijo, el que perdió una vez y que prometió cuidar y criar en su niñez para hacerlo un gran guerrero… ahí estaba lo que su hijo actual pudo ser… el chico que vivió el fin del mundo y sobre vivió gracias a su madre… que fue entrenado por gohan y se transforma en súper sayan por su cuenta… el que arriesgo su vida por el futuro de ellos aunque el pasado de el nunca mejoro…

Le acaricio la frente "trunks" susurro, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que estaban ahí, entre el papeleo, la prensa y la policía bulma estaba muy ocupada, pudo evitar el tema, diciendo que este no era el momento para hablar que estaba ocupada, así tendría tiempo de inventar una excusa sobre el asunto…

Goku quien acompañaba a vegeta decidió salir de la habitación e ir por algo de comer para todos, bulma llego al cuarto y se paro junto a la cama "siéntate bulma" le dijo vegeta, tanta era su preocupación que olvido llamarla onna o mujer… "trunks… despierta cariño… por favor" dice bulma tomándole la mano, entonces derramo una lagrima en ella, lentamente la mano apretó la de bulma y se hoyo un susurro "oka…san" dijo trunks, vegeta y bulma dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio…

_Trunks sintió una leve sensación de calidez y la voz tierna de su madre… Entonces lentamente empezó a recobrar el conocimiento…_

El abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su madre "¿mama?" dijo el ella no se pudo contener y lo abrazo… "mujer imprudente lo vas a ahorcar" dijo vegeta que se paro a su lado… trunks miraba a todos lados "¿este es el paraíso?" dijo trunks extrañado… vegeta y bulma lo miran perplejos "por que lo preguntas?" dijo vegeta "por que ustedes están aquí conmigo" dijo el algo cansado y con una gran tristeza… "que no vez que tu madre esta aquí, como podría ser el mas allá" el mira a trunks algo molesto "por que ella se fue de mi lado" dice tratando de ahogar su dolor… entonces se desmaya de nuevo…

bulma y vegeta no lo pueden creer… vegeta sujeto a bulma contra su pecho en un abrazo… podria ser cierto lo que pensó escuchar?... su mujer había muerto en esa otra realidad? … pero algo lo mortificaba aun mas, como es que termino tan mal herido en la nave del tiempo y por que había venido al pasado…

Sabían que aun cuando trunks despertara debería pasar un tiempo hasta que se repusiera para poder preguntarle… ellos hablaron con goku y los otros sobre el asunto y decidieron que trunks se quedaría con ellos… claro que bulma y su padre repararían su nave en caso de que el quisiera volver a su tiempo… aunque vegeta y bulma estaban algo aprensivos sobre el asunto…

Unas horas después trunks despertó y fue solo vegeta quien hablo con el, le dijo lo que paso y como lo encontraron… bulma y los demás se le unieron… incluso goten y trunks… trunks al verse se sorprendió, trunks tenia el ceño marcado de su padre y se sorprendió aun mas al ver al mini goku "trunks, goten este es trunks" dice bulma "por que tiene mi mismo nombre?" dijo trunks algo molestito… "es algo complicado cariño… veraz el eres tu" dice ella "volviste a jugar con las maquinas del abuelo y hiciste otro de mi mas viejo?" dice trunks molesto, todos se caen anime style…

"no cariño te acuerdas de la historia de los androides… pues el es ese trunks" dice bulma, trunks solo hace un hump… "tiene el cabello como tu onisan" dice goten "por que el es yo bobo" dice trunks "mama bulma trunks me dijo bobo" dice lloroso "trunks" dice bulma en tono de regaño "lo siento" dice el y le acaricia la cabeza a goten….

"mama bulma?" dice trunks colorado de la pena mirando a goku y a su madre… "NOOOOOO" gritaron, goku, bulma, vegeta y gohan, "el es el hijo menor de kakarotto mocoso imprudente… como tu madre lo crió la llama así, no te atrevas a pensar diferente" dice vegeta furioso y rojo de la pena "ah" dice trunks… "trunks?" dice bulma "si" dijeron chibi-trunks y trunks-kun "eso será un problema" dijo goku…

"el trunks mayor, ¿dime cariño como terminaste en ese lugar?" trunks mira hacia otro lado… "Salí a reparar un satélite al espacio y un meteorito choco con mi nave, me desmaye y no recuerdo nada mas" dice no mirándolos, bulma no quiso presionar el asunto pero sabia que esa no era toda la verdad… y vegeta vio en los ojos de su mujer que ella no se lo creyó… y el también sintió que había algo mas…

"mocoso ¿por que dijiste que estabas muerto? si viste a la onna" dijo vegeta, trunks sujeto las cobijas clavando sus dedos en la tela "vegeta" dijo bulma en tono de regaño "no,…. Esta bien… es que hace un mes tu falleciste en mi mundo" dice el cerrando los ojos furiosamente, bulma no se contuvo y lo abrazo "lo siento cariño… lo siento mucho" el no regreso el abrazo, ellos pudieron notar que deseaba hacerlo pero se arrepintió solo recargo su cabeza contra la de ella.

"como fue?" dijo vegeta secamente, trunks lo vio "ella enfermo un día simplemente se fue" dijo el "mama, mama bulma tu no te vas a enfermar verdad, dime que no estas enferma" dice goten empezando a llorar "no cariño no estoy enferma, no llores bebe, no llores" "goten mama no esta enferma no la asustes" dice trunks conteniendo sus propias lagrimitas…

"ya basta de interrogatorios… hablaremos mas del asunto ya que lleguemos a casa" todos asintieron "¿ah casa?" dice trunks "claro cariño TODOS NOS VAMOS A CASA" dice ella enfatizando sus palabras el no se puede negar a su madre… nunca pudo… y esta vez no seria distinto…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al llegar a casa gohan prácticamente se ofreció a mostrarle la casa mientras bulma le arreglaba una habitación….

La casa ha sufrido algunas remodelaciones en cuanto a su vieja estructura… los cuartos están así…

_Piso 5: terraza, observatorio._

_Piso 4: escalera, oficina personal de bulma en casa, una sala, cuarto de bulma y vegeta, laboratorio de bulma, baño, cuarto de trunks y goten cuarto de juegos este esta anexo por una puerta que los une y tiene una pequeña terracita._

_Piso 3: escalera, sala, cuarto de goku, sala audio visual, cuarto de gohan, baño, cuarto de estudios de gohan, terraza..._

_Piso 2: baño-familiar, cuarto de juegos, piscina, baño, cine._

_Piso 1: escalera, sala principal, cocina, mini jardín, biblioteca, baño, sala audio visual._

_Planta baja: sala de recepción, jardín de mascotas, baño, laboratorio de mecánica. Cuartos de servicio. Escalera_

_Sótano: lavandería, bodega, y congelador_

_Corporación capsula es como un caracol en espiral, por dentro por su forma redonda… además no crean que estas son todas las habitaciones, claro que hay muchas mas como cuartos extras, bodegas, almacenes, etc.…solo lo simplifique_

Trunks miraba todo con asombro, gohan estaba extrañamente feliz, no sabia la razón pero lo estaba, ya después del tur se reunieron a comer todos juntos, bulma le contó a grandes rasgos todo sobre como goku se fue a vivir con ellos, a el le pareció increíble que su papa aceptara tal cosa y aun mas que el lo sugiriera…

La cena continuo y todos notaron que trunks comía muy lento y no tanto como los demás "¿que pasa trunks no te gusto?" dijo bulma "no es eso es solo que no tengo hambre" todos se ahogaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente a la versión mayor de trunks.

"vamos trunks no puede ser cierto con lo que comiste ni siquiera gohan se llenaría" dice goku "muy gracioso papa" dice gohan apenado, eso causo una risita a trunks y gohan lo vio perplejo y trunks lo miro, y ambos voltearon a otro lado colorados "lo siento" susurro trunks "esta bien creo que si tuvo gracia" se vieron y se rieron….

"ni lo pienses jovencito de aquí no sale ningún sayan con el estomago vació, no me esclavice en la cocina para llenarles esos hoyos negros que tiene ustedes por estómagos para que una se aguante el hambre… a comer" dice bulma sirviéndole un gran pato de carne y vegetales… trunks la vio y miro su plato "será mejor que te comas las verduras o mama no te dará postre..." dice trunks "y no las escondas ella siempre se da cuenta" dice goten, trunks se ríe un poco y muy duramente se come todo…

"hay cariño lo siento tanto creo que en verdad no tenias tanta hambre" dice bulma sintiéndose un poco mal al ver a trunks que tenia un poco de indigestión "es que yo me crié comiendo moderado, siempre teníamos que racionar la comida en casa" dice trunks, bulma empieza a derramar unas lagrimas, y los demás se sintieron mal por haberlo hecho sentirse mal,

"no comías postre?" le pregunto chibi trunks "si pero no todo el tiempo" mintió trunks eso lo notaron todos incluso los chibis "te doy el mió" dice dándole una gran galleta que bulma le dio, "yo no puedo aceptarla trunks es tuya" dice el algo apenado "ahora es tuya" dice con un hump "acaso no te gustan las galletas de mami" dice molesto "claro que si pero" "cómela" dice molesto el le da una mordida, "toda" y el riéndose se la come.

_**Al terminar la cena los papas se van a gym, los jóvenes a la sala y los chibis se van al jardín a jugar….**_

Bulma se fue al laboratorio a ojear la nave, la miro de arriba abajo, en verdad había sido golpeada por un asteroide, bulma decidió irse a hacer un café, "nada como un levanta muertos" dice tomándose un café negro bien concentrado, en eso los bebes entran a la cocina "mami es hora de dormir" dice trunks "esta bien vallamos a dormir" dice llevándolos en brazos a su habitación…

Cuando bajaba se encontró con gohan y trunks "ya se van a dormir chicos?" dice ella con su característica alegría "si bulma-san" dice gohan, "buenas noches chicos, que descansen" dice dándoles un besito a cada uno en la mejilla, "buenas noches bulma-san" dice gohan "buenas noches okaasan" dice trunks, ella lo abraza y le dice dulcemente "si necesitas algo, lo que sea solo déjame saber ¿entendido?" dice dándole un golpecito con su dedo índice en la nariz "si" dice el todo apenado…

Los chicos se van a sus habitaciones, el cuarto de trunks estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de la de gohan… bulma por el comunicador le dijo a sus 2 sayan que estaban entrenando un poco que su post-cena estaba en el refri y que ella estaría un rato en el laboratorio… al pasar un rato ellos entraron y después de tomar su sobre cena se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones…

Bulma ojeaba de nuevo la nave… ya que la había analizado con el scan para analizar su estructura la empezó a abrir y lo primero que noto fue que dentro de la nave olía a alcohol, y bulma al chequear el panel de control y de reparar los cables quemados por el corto circuito pudo acceder al banco de datos de la nave… tomo el chip de memoria y lo analizo en su computadora…. lo que encontró en los bancos de destinos no le gusto nada… "por dios… nooo" dice empezando a llorar…

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que inicio las reparaciones y analizo el contenido de la información, para ser exacto ya eran mas de las 2 de la mañana, vegeta que no se podía dormir sin su mujer a su lado, "maldita mujer siempre que empieza un proyecto tiene la costumbre de trasnocharse, de haber sabido hubiera entrenado un poco mas de tiempo" bulma siempre se quejaba de que vegeta se trasnochaba mucho cada vez que se dejaba llevar entrenando…

vegeta dio un suspiro de molestia, así que fue a verla mientras escuchaba el ronquido de todos en corporación capsula… vegeta al pasar por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín vio a trunks parado en el jardín mirando al cielo, el abrió la ventana y voló hacia el, "¿sin sueño?" dijo el parándose aun lado de trunks, el lo mira un poco nervioso "OH lo siento, no quería molestar, solo Salí a tomar un poco de aire" dice trunks, vegeta lo vio y luego miro al cielo… trunks regreso a contemplar el cielo.

"necesitaba algo?" dijo el expectante "no… solo pase a ver a tu madre en el laboratorio y te vi aquí" dice el sin mirarlo, solo seguía mirando al cielo… el mira el cielo… "¿Cuánto tiempo?" dijo vegeta "okaasan dijo que en mínimo 3 días" dijo el todavía mirando al cielo…. Pasaron algunos momentos mas "no te desveles mucho mañana entrenaras conmigo y los demás, y espero una buena pelea de tu parte" dice vegeta dándose media vuelta… "esta bien" dice el y ambos vuelan y entran por la ventana.

Se despiden y vegeta sigue su camino al laboratorio… cuando abre la puerta ve a bulma llorando abrasándose ella misma, y en una de sus manos tenia un papel… vegeta corre hacia ella "onna ¿Qué sucede? Bulma" dice vegeta mas preocupado, ella solo le da el papel y el lo ve… eran coordenadas… las observo eran las coordenadas de la nave… su ultimo destino era efectivamente el espacio… pero no la orbita terrestre si no mas lejos… el destino era "el…sol…" susurra vegeta…

Bulma abraza a un vegeta que estaba de rodillas… no lo podía creer… el trunks del futuro… el chico que el tanto estimaba casi tanto como a su hijo actual… había intentado acabar con su vida… "¿Por qué?" dijo el mirándola perplejo "no lose…" "¿Cómo?" dice el mirándola al rostro cubierto de lagrimas que tenia bulma "al parecer el choque con el meteoro daño el panel de control y cambio las coordenadas de la nave"… dice bulma.

Vegeta se levanto y tomando el papel salio hecho una fiera de la habitación, "VEGETAAAA", corría y gritaba bulma tras de vegeta, el salvaje arranque de vegeta además de los gritos y suplicas de bulma despertaron a goku y gohan, mientras bulma era seguida de cerca por 2 chicos sayan alarmados, vegeta pateo la puerta de trunks abriéndola del portazo… trunks no estaba dormido estaba sentado en la orilla de la ventana mirando hacia fuera…

En cuanto miro a su padre hecho una fiera mirándolo con ira, tristeza y decepción… trunks supo que habían descubierto la verdad… "TUUUU ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER TAL COSA?" dice enseñándole el papel de su mano, el lo miro y solo le dedico una triste sonrisa a su padre y volvió a mirar hacia fuera… vegeta se le hecho encima sujetándolo de la camisa y estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando entro goku y gohan y a duras penas pudieron quitarle a vegeta de encima.

"vegeta…¿Qué te pasa estas loco?" dice goku "ADELATE MOCOSO DILE A KAKAROTTO CON QUE INTENCION TENIAS LA NAVE DIRIJIDA HACIA EL SOL, PARA TU MISION DE REPARAR EL SATELITE…¿EHHH?" dice el furioso… goku y gohan lo miraron perplejos dejando a vegeta ir, el los empujo lejos de el… trunks que estaba en el piso solo empezó a reírse un poco "entiendo que estés decepcionado…no te culpo… iba a tomar la ruta del cobarde al acabar con mi vida de esa manera… pero no encontré un oponente digno para que hiciera el trabajo por mi" dijo el mirándolo fijamente…

Todos pudieron notar el dolor y tristeza en sus ojos "por que?" sollozo bulma, que se acerco a el "por ti" dijo el… todos lo miraron fijamente "tu eras todo lo que me quedaba... y después de que mi misión de salvar a la contra tierra se cumplió, tu solamente te dejaste ir" dice el no mirándola, "trunks" dice ella abrasándolo… "como?" dijo vegeta "simplemente decidió un día que su misión había terminado y que ya podía reunirse con ustedes… contigo… eso fue lo que me dijo el día antes de que se fuera… y me dejara" dijo el derramando unas lagrimas amargas de dolor y tristeza…

"PUES NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARE HACERLO DE NUEVO" grito vegeta y salio de la habitación, salio volando rumbo al laboratorio de bulma (literalmente) todos corriendo tras de el incluso trunks… sabia muy bien que era lo que tramaba su padre "NOOO" grito el…pero era muy tarde, vegeta había volado la nave y la computadora de bulma… la que estaba junto a la nave y que bulma había usado para guardar los datos de la nave…

"vegeta que haz hecho" dijo goku "no permitiré que vuelva hacer esa estupidez… se ve que tu necesitas ser criado y entrenado apropiadamente para que esas estupideces dejen deformarse en tu cerebro" dice el ojeando a su mujer… a bulma se le iluminaron los ojos "..NOSOTROS." dijo el en forma de orden "que?" susurro trunks "así es mocoso tu te quedas con nosotros, ¿a que vas a volver?" trunks se quedo perplejo.

"así que, ¿que dices mocoso?" dice vegeta acercándose a el, "yo" el no sabia que decir "asunto arreglado, un mocoso mas o uno menos no ara la diferencia, además trunks siempre quiso su propio hermano mayor" dice el tomando a bulma del talle "vegeta te amo tanto" dice bulma besando a su esposo "pero? Yo no quiero ser una molestia" dice trunks "molestia… trunski lindo… tu padre acepto que goku y su familia viviera aquí y tu crees que tu serás una molestia" dice bulma "si me aguanta a mi, crees que no soportara a su propio hijo" dijo goku…

"pero…""no hay pero que valga trunks… ahora hazle caso a tu padre" dice bulma entre regaño y burla, vegeta solo hace hump, "esta bien okaasan, otousan" dice trunks "bienvenido a casa cariño" dice bulma abrasándolo, "gracias madre" dice trunks… así todos se van a dormir…

Como la habitación de trunks estaba hecha un desastre gracias a vegeta… trunks durmió con… bulma y vegeta…tal como si fuera un niño pequeño ellos lo acomodaron entre los 2… "esto no era necesario… pude haber dormido en el sillón de la sala" dijo el algo avergonzado "ningún hijo mió dormirá en un incomodo sillón, piensa que esta es como tu piyamaza de bienvenida" dice bulma "ya cállate mujer escandalosa y deja dormir" dice vegeta dándole la espalda a los 2.

"siento haberte hecho enfadar otousan" dijo trunks "HMMM" solo respondió el "HA eso no es cosa difícil ese es mi pasatiempo cariño" dice bulma "YA DUERMANSSEEE" dice el furioso, bulma y trunks se tapan la boca ocultando su risa.

Bulma lentamente atrae a trunks a sus brazos y así trunks duerme una vez mas en los brazos de su madre… después de tanto tiempo… "arigatou" suspiro antes de dormir… "buenas noches cariño….

**-*/-*/-*//-//-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

_Elenahedgehog: si lo se... es corto también_

_Vegeta: bien otro compañero de spar…_

_Bulma: otro sayan para la linda de miiiiii…._

_Goku: cual es el nombre del siguiente chapter?_

_Gohan: siguiente chapter…. UN NUEVO COMIENZO… Nueva vida nuevo nombre_

Elenahedgehog: si mas sayan mas lindos guerreros y mas cosas divertidas…siiiiiiii


	6. Nueva vida Nuevo nombre

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

------------- / ------------------ / ------------------ / ------------------- / -----------------------

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

…**nueva vida… nuevo nombre…**

_Trunks estaba en el espacio el miraba a la tierra y dejaba derramar algunas lagrimas, entonces sintió una gran calidez…y recordó a donde se dirigía, volteo a mirar al astro brillante, pero…_

_No era el sol lo que estaba allí era la luna y en esta se veían reflejados a su familia del pasado junto con la familia son… ¿Qué pasa? Se pregunto el… _

_Entonces Bulma le abre los brazos listos y esperando para recibirlo…_

"_bienvenido a casa cariño" el se acercaba a ella, pero fue entonces que una luz lo segó… y todo se volvió borroso…_

Trunks abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a su alrededor… esta no era su habitación… el brillo que lo molestaba era de una cortina que estaba algo abierta y la luz del sol entraba por ella… decidió que era mejor levantarse y ver donde estaba… pero algo lo detuvo, algo estaba atado a su alrededor, una cosa lo sujetaba del brazo y algo estaba atado en su cintura…

El descubrió un poco la cobija y miro lo que estaba en la cama… lo que estaba atado a su brazo no era otra cosa si no los brazos de su madre abrasando cariñosamente su brazo… el no sabia si reír o llorar de felicidad… entonces vio en su cintura… era una cosa peluda y larga, el miro de donde provenía…. Se quedo boca abierto… era la cola de su padre... su padre… y su madre… aquí con el…

No lo entendía… entonces recordó lo que había pasado… decidió que lo mejor era salir de la cama y arreglar su habitación… desenredo tierna y cuidadosamente los brazos de su madre y la cola de vegeta de su persona y cuidadosamente gravito fuera de la cama…

Arropo a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente para después arropar también a su padre, le sonrío un poco y salio de la habitación… poco sabia que el sayan estaba despierto todo el tiempo… vegeta miro a su hijo salir de la habitación "mas le vale al mocoso no desobedecerme" dice ojeando a su mujer y atrayéndola a el para dormir un poco mas, ella por instinto se acurruco en sus brazos…

O0o0o0o0o

Trunks empezó a caminar a su habitaron, era de mañana acababa de salir el sol al parecer, cuando paso por el cuarto de gohan vio que la puerta estaba abierta, ojeo a sus adentros y lo vio dormido en su escritorio con un grupo de libros a su alrededor, el sonrío y disculpándose en voz baja con gohan, lo tomo en brazos y lo acomodo en su cama… eso solía hacerlo su maestro gohan con el cuando se quedaba dormido leyendo libros de mecánica de su madre… el le quito las pantuflas y lo arropo en su cama, y salio rumbo a su cuarto.

O0o0o0o0o

Gohan estaba soñando que estaba en una biblioteca con un sin fin de libros, el sentado en un en un gran escritorio, el estaba estudiando oyendo la voz de su mama diciéndole que se esforzara mas, y veía el rostro de sus maestros decirle que estudiara mas, el estaba allí estudiando y por una ventana que apareció, estaba su nueva familia, jugando, entrenando, entonces a su lado apareció trunks y le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano… "vamos con los demás" y así el en cuanto iba a tomar su mano, se callo de su asiento… y ahí fue cuando se despertó.

Miro a su alrededor y se percato de que aun estaba en su habitación y en su… CAMA?, "como llegue aquí?" miro a todos lados y miro su puerta entre abierta, decidió salir a ver y pudo escuchar algunos ruidos que venían desde el otro extremo del pasillo, no podía ser su padre ya que su habitación quedaba en la otra dirección, entonces analizo el Ki que provenía de ese lugar "que ara trunks tan temprano?" se pregunto gohan al ver que eran las 6 de la mañana, usualmente ellos se levantaban de 5 a 6 pero ayer habían entrenado muy duro así que hoy iba ser día sabático, así que se levantarían como a las 8.

El se asomo por la puerta y vio a trunks que estaba aspirando la alfombra, "Trunks?" dijo entrando lentamente a la habitación "lo siento te desperté?" dijo el muy amable y atentamente con cierto tono de preocupación tierna …igual que bulma… se dijo gohan, "no, me desperté de un sobresalto que tuve en un sueño y al salir a tomar agua escuche ruidos en el pasillo, "lo siento, es que una vez que me despierto ya no puedo dormir, además no quería incomodar a mis padres mas, mama insistió que durmiera con ellos como niño pequeño" dice riéndose un poco y gohan con el "te ayudo?" dice gohan "solo tengo que sacar los escombros de esa pila al compactador de basura" dice trunks apuntando a lo que eran los antiguos muebles de su habitación.

"siento mucho el desastre que papá, yo y el señor vegeta hicimos" dice gohan algo avergonzado "no es su culpa, no es de sorprenderse que papá se quedara tranquilo después de lo que hice, lo hubieran dejado golpearme" dice algo triste, gohan puso una mano en su hombro "no tienes nada de que avergonzarte ella era todo lo que te quedaba no te sientas mal, creo que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo" dice el algo triste, pero al notar el rostro de curiosidad y tristeza de trunks trato de cambiar el tema, "bueno será mejor que llevemos esto afuera" dice gohan y trunks y el se van con os escombros por la ventana del cuarto, no deseaban pensar lo que bulma les aria si ensuciaban la alfombra del pasillo con la basura.

Ellos ya no pudieron dormir así que decidieron ir al estudio de gohan y leer ya que a esta hora de la mañana no había nada bueno en la tele y ninguno tenia sueño ya, al pasar del tiempo ya todos en la casa despertaron el primero fue Goku que decidió lavar los platos de la cena, bulma siguió y se puso a preparar el desayuno y vegeta fue a despertar a los mocosos de la casa, durante el desayuno tuvieron una charla agradable, pero surgió un pequeño problemita…

Cada vez que le hablaban ya sea a trunks grande o al chico decían trunks y los 2 volteaban "no podemos estar llamándolos a los 2 trunks es muy confuso, y me niego a decirle trunks uno a uno y dos al segundo vegeta" dijo ojeando molesta a su marido quien lo sugirió, "por mi puedes llamarlos mocosos es lo que yo hago" dice el comiendo su desayuno, "que tal chibi trunks al pequeño" dice gohan pero recibe una patada de el chibi trunks "no me llames chibi no soy bebe" dice enojado "oye trunks y tu segundo nombre cual es?" dice Goku "vegeta" dice trunks san, "OH NO; NO OTRO VEGETA" dice bulma.

"bueno si vas a empezar una nueva vida por que no un nombre nuevo?" dice Goku "QUE?" dicen los otros "pues si, yo antes me llamaba kakarotto y cuando vine a la tierra mi abuelo me llamo Goku" dice el "un nuevo nombre?" dijo trunks san curioso "pero no seria justo que dejara de llamarse trunks, que tal si te ponemos un nuevo primer nombre y dejamos trunks como segundo" dice bulma "y cual seria un buen nombre?" dijo gohan "todo se vinieron con una sarta de nombres hasta que vegeta se harto, "ya basta de tonterías, si no pueden decidir un nombre yo se lo pondré…entonces lo mira…. Tu nombre será MIRAI TRUNKS y eso es todo" dice tomándose de un jalon una jarra de jugo…

"MIRAI?" preguntaron "suena genial" dice gohan, "me gusta" dice Goku "por que mirai?" dicen trunks san y bulma al mismo tiempo "mirai en Sayan significa mirada futura, si es el trunks del futuro que su nombre honre el pasado para seguir adelante en su vida" dice con aires de grandeza "vegeta eres asombroso mi amor" dice bulma abrasándolo "que dices mocoso?" dice vegeta "me… gusta…" dice sonriendo algo abochornado….

Y así nació el nuevo miembro de la familia brief-son… MIRAI TRUNKS BRIEF… bulma con ayuda de sus 2 cómplices del crimen Nana y merell hakearon el sistema global de población y le crearon una identidad falsa a MIRAI trunks…

….El era el primer hijo de bulma brief que desaparecido hace mucho y que desde hace poco lo habían encontrado y que se había vuelto un piloto de pruebas de las naves en la corporación y en su primera misión le paso ese terrible accidente, y su segundo hijo y el compartían el mismo nombre ya que ellos se lo pusieron en honor a el… (Que mentirosa es bulma), en fin los humanos no son muy listos y se la creyeron y trunks paso a ser una gran celebridad o debería decir Mirai?...

O0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron los días y en la casa brief todo era como antes solo que con un miembro más… Mirai-t se estaba adaptando muy bien, trunks estaba encantado el siempre había querido un hermano mayor como goten, el y Mirai se estaban llevando muy bien, y gohan estaba disfrutando mucho tener alguien de su edad para charlar en casa, como aun estaba de vacaciones el y Mirai solían llevar de paseo juntos a los chibis al parque, mientras Goku y vegeta entrenaban y bulma trabajaba… pero esta rutina no duro mucho ya que por fin las vacaciones terminaron, gohan, trunks en incluso el pequeño goten entrarían a la escuela.

Bulma era quien mas lo sentía, estaría totalmente sola… bulma ya había llevado a los chibis a la escuela y a gohan lo recogió naruto en su auto para ir a la universidad… los chicos mayores se habían ido a entrenar y ella estaba sola, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se quedo allí sentada mirando el café en sus manos… "buen día para no tener que ir a trabajar, ella aun tenia 3 días libres de las vacaciones que había pedido cuando se fue a su VIAJE ESPECIAL donde se llevo a sus 2 sayan… (Ustedes saben a donde se fueron)… se sentía tan sola, cuando una voz suave la trajo de nuevo a sus sentidos.

"madre… okaasan?" dijo Mirai-t mirando a su madre algo preocupado "cariño que haces en casa pensé que te habías ido con tu papá y Goku a entrenar?" "no, decidí quedarme en casa" la verdad en que desde la mañana noto a su madre algo triste y decidió quedarse con ella "mamá te sientes bien?" dice sentándose a su lado "si cariño me siento muy bien" dice ella, recargando un poco su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo.

Ellos pasaron todo el día juntos, fueron de compras, visitaron a los papas de bulma que recibieron a Mirai con todo el gusto del mundo, luego fueron a recoger a los chibis a la escuela y de ahí se fueron a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo donde bulma llamo la atención de muchos varones al patinar y lograr levantar su corta faldita, extrañamente los patines de aquellos que se acercaban mucho a bulma terminaban derretidos (que pudo ser?), luego todos cansados llegaron a la casa sin ánimos de cocinar así que ordenaron comida china… cuando llegaron los demás notaron a los cuatro dormidos en el sillón bulma recargada sobre de Mirai mientras ella sostenía a los 2 chibis en brazos…

Al día siguiente se fueron a pasear a la playa donde mirai golpeo sin querer (queriendo) a un hombre que estaba tratando de cortejar a su mamá, luego como el día anterior recogieron a los chibis y volvieron a casa, ahí todos comieron un asado que mirai ayudo a bulma a cocinar…

Pasaron 2 semanas así y durante una cena a bulma se le ocurrió algo, "dime mirai te gustaría ir a la universidad como gohan?" gohan la miro y miro a mirai-t, dios era tan grande las ansias de gohan por saber que diría "no lo se… no quisiera molestar" "no seria molestia verdad bulma?" dice gohan todo expectante, vegeta y Goku levantaron una ceja "que tal si mañana lo llevas a la universidad gohan? Así podrá ver como es y si le gusta" mirai lo pensó y ojeo a gohan el lo estaba mirando con ojitos de gatito suplicante "si a gohan lo le molesta?" dice mirándolo algo preocupado.

"EN LO ABSOLUTO" dijo el todo alterado, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se sentó de nuevo todo colorado "esta bien iré" dice el todo colorado también, el no podía creer que a gohan le agradara tanto la idea de que fuera a su escuela… era martes así que decidieron que el jueves que era el día que gohan tenia menos clases, trunks podría ir a visitar la escuela con el…

Esa noche ni gohan ni trunks podían dormir, gohan por una extraña emoción de felicidad y mirai al recordar el rostro de felicidad de gohan cuando acepto ir a ver la escuela… ambos no tenían ni idea del porque de esa sensación… pero gohan tenia una ligera sospecha de la razón…

**-*/-*/-*//-//-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

_Elenahedgehog: si lo se... es corto también_

_Trunks: un DIA para 2?_

_Gohan: siguiente chapter UN DIA PARA 2…_

_Elenahedgehog: la chispa del amooooorrrrr….NOOOOO HAHAHAHA_


	7. Un dia para dos

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

------------- / ------------------ / ------------------ / ------------------- / -----------------------

**UN DIA PARA DOS**

Gohan estaba en medio de sus clases de algebra pero por una razón no podía concentrarse en el examen que estaba, solo se dedico a mirar el reloj, todo el día se dedico a hablar con maestros sobre la visita de su "PRIMO" y a limpiar su asiento, locker y a organizar sus cosas, preparándolo todo, todo el día fue seguido por naruto y serena de arriba hacia abajo, seguido muy de cerca por una sombra, una sombra cuya mirada no dejaba de caer sobre gohan, mirada centrada en su rostro, uno que expresaba emoción y felicidad, y eso lo hacia rabiar.

No muy lejos otro grupo de ojos miraba al grupo de ojos lo miraban, "mira nada mas, parece que el grupo de capsula esta planeando algo" dice un joven de cabello largo color rubio, "si, parecen muy atareados en especial el lindo gohan" dice una rubia de cabello corto, una chica de cabello negro de 2 coletas miraba detenidamente el rostro de excitación de gohan, y también miraba con desprecio a la chica que lo seguía, "son solo tonterías, son solo un grupo de Nerds tontos" dice ella alejándose por un pasillo, entonces ella divisa al par de ojos que miraban a gohan con rabia.

"hola lindo Serge que haces?" dice la rubia de pelo corto "no les incumbe" dice el alejándose del lugar, la joven de 2 coletas lo miro "videl creo que el trama algo también" dice el rubio de cabello largo "lo se shoun, dinna vámonos" le dice a la rubia y así se marchan.(no se cual es su nombre real en la serie de aquí así les llamaban a los amigos de videl..Creo?)

En la otra parte del edificio… "gohan tranquilízate todo saldrá bien" dice naruto "gohan por que estas tan nervioso?" dice serena "no lo estoy.. O lo estoy?" dice el mas para si mismo que para ellos "los Snobs(o chicos fresas) nos estaban mirando y también Serge" dice naruto "lo estaban?" dice gohan algo admirado "creo que están husmeando nuestros asuntos" dice serena "no importa mañana lo sabrán, dios no puedo esperar estoy tan feliz de que mirai por fin venga y quiero que todo sea perfecto" dice gohan.

"por que?" dicen los 2 hermanos "por que si a mirai le gusta la universidad tentou, se quedara a estudiar aquí y en verdad quiero que estudie conmigo" hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "digo con nosotros…lo siento… es que no lo se ha sido tan grato tener a alguien en casa de nuestra edad para convivir" dice el "lo se, nosotros aunque somos amigos por el asunto del divorcio y nuestros padres viajando casi no nos vemos fuera de tiempos escolares" dice naruto "que bueno que nadie sospecho nada de lo que en realidad paso" dice serena "cállate bocona alguien te puede oír" dice naruto.

gohan estaba muy metido en su trabajo… ·· mañana, vendrá mirai…estará aquí… conmigo ·· el estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, no pensaba nada mas, entonces alguien paso a su lado y lo empujo tirándole los libros "FIJATE BOBO" dijo naruto que venia tras gohan "que paso?" dijo gohan "miro hacia arriba y vio a Serge alejándose mirando sobre su hombro con cara de desprecio "y ahora que le hice?" dijo gohan "no le hagas caso, gohan el es un tipo raro" dice serena.

"bueno que ese sujeto no te desanime mañana vendrá tu preciado mirai para acá y los 3 podremos patearle el trasero a Serge y a sus bobos" dice naruto tomándolo del cuello y amarrándolo de la cabeza le hizo un remolino en el cabello, "tienes razón, quiero que lo conozcan el es muy inteligente y muy fuerte también" dice soñadoramente "oye gohan dijiste que el es mayor que tu, pero por cuanto?" dice serena, gohan lo pensó, "en realidad no lo se, que tonto soy ni siquiera se la edad de mi… primo, si que soy tonto" dice el sintiéndose un bobo "bueno por eso del viaje del tiempo es Ovio que no sepas que edad tiene en realidad" dice serena "le preguntare hoy al llegar a casa.

El resto del día paso, Serge y el grupo de videl mantuvieron un ojo sobre el… Serge se sentía curioso por saber que tramaban al principio pero al oír a Gohan sonar tan emocionado por un tal Mirai sintió algo raro… nunca lo había escuchado sonar tan emocionado por algo y menos por alguien solo por su papa y su tía bulma, de la cual el tenia un flechazo (enamoramiento o Crush como lo llaman en ingles) ella aun era la Epifania de su padre y desde que el descubrió que ella era soltera unida solo a su llamada pareja por unión libre el había hecho varios intentos por conquistarla, obteniendo miles de maltratos e incluso una cicatriz en el rostro gracias a una bofetada de bulma con sus uñas recién arregladas.

Gohan era para Serge una persona muy especial, no importa que tantas veces lo había insultado Gohan aun lo consideraba su amigo… eran amigos y rivales, enemigos y aliados a la vez, era una rara relación pero ambos la disfrutaban, el al descubrir que asistiría a la misma universidad que gohan se emociono realmente, ansiaba volver a vivir esos días de rivalidad de su niñez que eran unos de los pocos recuerdos divertidos que tenia.

Videl por otro lado desde que Gohan la venció en ser la primera en clase ella lo veía como una peste, y desde que el al ser sobrino de la gran bulma brief, amigo de Yamcha inugami el mejor beisbolista, e hijo de uno de los discípulos del gran muten roshi mejor conocido como el dios de las artes marciales, opaco totalmente a su ego… su padre trato por 3 años de convencer a roshi de aceptarlo como alumno pero el dijo que estaba satisfecho con sus últimos alumnos y que se había decidido retirar… además de que solo entrenaría a familia desde ese momento su papa había sufrido un golpe a su ego, en especial cuando un sujeto calvo lo pateo fuera de la isla por coquetear con su novia una hermosa chica rubia.

Videl se había propuesto a derrotar a gohan…bueno ese era el plan original pero al pasar el tiempo… se enamoro de el…el era listo, sincero, confiable, gentil y modesto… ella nunca había conocido a un chico así, solo patanes como su amigo shoun, además de que bulma era su heroína… una mujer bella y lista dominando un terreno de la tecnología antes solo dominado por varones ella era la mejor de lo mejor, y aun así seguía siendo bella y siempre muy elegante.

Cada vez que bulma venia a la universidad ya sea para dar una conferencia por petición de gohan, o para responder a alguna llamado por algún lío en que gohan y sus protegidos (serena y naruto) se habían metido gracias a los bravucones de la escuela. Ella siempre se hacia sentir en presencia, era una mujer verdadera en toda la extensión, digna, femenina pero aun siendo tan femenina y sexy tenia una fiera interior capaz de Acer quebrar a cualquier varón.

Ella siempre quiso acercarse a Gohan pero su orgullo se lo impedía, al igual que a Serge, ella estaba celosa de serena la chica que siempre estaba con el, y Serge estaba celoso de naruto al ser capaz de ser tan libre en su forma de actuar y compartir una relación amistosa con gohan. Y ahora había escuchado a gohan todo excitado hablar de un tal mirai, por las noticias escucho del hijo de bulma brief, su hijo mayor desaparecido que había sido encontrada recientemente. Otro más a quien molestar pensó maliciosamente, y aun más si con eso lograban mantener la atención de gohan.

Gohan se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, ya por fin era jueves el día que llevaría a mirai-t a universidad Kogane-Tentou con el, lamentablemente Gohan tubo que asistir temprano a clases ese día por lo cual tendría que ver a trunks a la 3ra hora de clases… gohan estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo el reloj y recordando su conversación con bulma y mirai en el desayuno "_Gohan lindo mirai me ayudara a llevar algunas cosas al laboratorio, después ira a la escuela esta bien?" "si bulma san esta bien" "por que no fijan un lugar donde puedan verse y una hora fija" dice Goku "gran idea papa" "basta de hablar ya es suficiente con tener que ir a ese estupido día de trae a tu papa el colegio de la escuela de los mini mocosos, como para soportar estas tonterías"(ese chapter será el siguiente eeeeee)._

Gohan vería a trunks enfrente del edificio principal, era un edificio blanco enorme con grandes ventanales y con una fuente enfrente (parecía la antigua sala de la justicia de Marvel… de quien no soy dueña)… gohan al ver el reloj marcar la salida ni siquiera espero el timbre y salio corriendo del aula rumbo a encontrarse con su amadísimo primo mirai…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto, en el periodo en que gohan estaba entrando en esa clase, mirai llego a la universidad siendo dejado por su madre en un deportible convertible color rojo, trunks se baja con su mochila a un lado "recuerda cariño mide tu fuerza y quédate con gohan y sus amigos, e ignora a todos aquellos que te busquen líos de acuerdo lindo" dice bulma "si madre lo are… hasta luego" dice dándole un beso en la mejilla "vendré por ustedes a las 2pm de acuerdo … los veré aquí, adiosin" dice bulma "adiós" dice mientras ve a su madre marcharse.

Cual seria su sorpresa que cuando se dio la vuelta todos los presentes lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, el lo ignoro y entro al terreno escolar, camino por los pasillos por un tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo había visto… un chico cabellos verdes que fue corriendo con el chisme a un chico de cabellos de fuego… "Serge no adivinaras quien vino hace un momento" "no me interesa" dice el sin mucha energía "tu amado ángel brief" dice el sujeto, el voltio y lo miro, y rápidamente lo tomo del cuello, "Cuida tu lengua dorukai" dice el peligrosamente "te informo que hace un rato se estaciono enfrente" dice el, Serge lo suelta y lo mira por un momento "y que paso?" dice sin mucho interés, "pues se fue…dejando aun chico de cabellos color lavanda en la entrada" "QUEEEE?" dice el… "si el sujeto estaba entrando al edificio b cuando me dirigía hacia acá" Serge no le contesto y fue en búsqueda de ese sujeto que había venido con su ángel.

TRUNKS estaba caminando ojeando el lugar, ignorando los ojos alertas y curiosos de la gente a su alrededor, (es qui donde los genes de bulma se hacen notar) su andar era relajado y demostraba su grandioso físico aun que estuviera oculto debajo de su vestimenta., ese pecho escultural y piernas bien torneadas eran difíciles de no notar.---- el estaba vestido con una camisa de tirantes azul cobalto y una chaqueta plateada y unos jeans--- , trunks saco un papel de su bolsillo y empezó a ojear en todas direcciones, fue entonces que una chica tropezó con el.

La chica cajo de nalgas y trunks… por supuesto… ni siquiera sintió el golpe… "te encuentras bien" le dice trunks a la chica, esta sube su cabeza y le sonríe "si eso creo….." ambos se quedaron absortos uno en el otro. TRUNKS POV… ella tenia unos ojos azules tan bellos como 2 zafiros… su cabello era tan bello y de un color semejante al rubio-amarillo del mismo sol en una soleada mañana, su piel tan pálida y de apariencia tan fresca… su semejanza de pureza angelical solo la podía igualar a la de su madre…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En otra parte naruto y serena estaban rumbo a su clase de biología cuando serena recordó haber dejado su libro de notas en su locker, "olvidadiza" le susurro naruto escapando apenas del intento de su hermana por golpearlo "NARUTO NO BAKA" (naruto tonto). Ella empezó a correr a su clase ya con su cuaderno electrónico de apuntes, cuando corriendo dio vuelta por un pasillo y resbalo con el piso recién pulido y si quererlo pudo apreciar que estaba apunto de chocar con alguien "CUIDADO" dice ella pero solo choca contra el y cae de nalgas al suelo mientras el chico estaba hay parado como si su colisión hubiera sido nada…

"te encuentras bien?" le pregunto el chico ella sobandose un poco su parte lastimada posterior, mira hacia arriba y le sonríe diciendo "si eso creo…" SERENAS POV…. El poseía un aura de poder que nublo mis sentidos, esos ojos de un bello color azul cristal mas puro que el mismo cielo, esa piel delicadamente bronceada, y ese cabello color lavanda que solo podía semejarse al de la misma flor y dejarla pálida…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trunks y la chica se encontraban embobados uno con el otro mirándose a los ojos, ella delicadamente tomo la mano de trunks y este la ayudo a levantarse, sin queriendo la jalo un poco fuerte y ella se estrello contra el poderoso pecho de trunks…. " lo siento, no fue mi intención" dice el rojo de la pena "fue mi culpa no me fije a donde iba" Asun seguían embobados en los ojos del otro cuando sonó la campana, "ES TARDE DEBO IRME" dice ella corriendo por el pasillo "DISCULPA CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?" dice trunks "SERENAAAA Y EL TUYO?" y cuando mirai le iba a contestar el timbre sonó, y un innumerable grupo de gente apareció y cada uno perdió de vista al otro, M-trunks memorizo su Ki… y pensó sonriendo –después de todo creo que no solo gohan será mi único interés aquí- y al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, se sonrojo aun mas.

Gohan por su parte estaba aun mas que impaciente, salio rápidamente del salón corriendo por el pasillo donde se encontró con un naruto muy sonriente y una serena muy avergonzada golpeándolo "que pasa qui?" dijo el curioso "nada, solo que serena se encontró con un príncipe azul" dice mientras serena lo golpeaba aun mas "CALLATE BAKAAAA" "que príncipe?" dice gohan "la boba choco con un fulano en el pasillo que según otras chicas que estuvieron presentes era muy guapo, y le ayudo a levantarse pero la boba prefirió irse a clases en lugar de quedarse y conversar con el" "yo no me pierdo clases tonto, además tal vez solo venia de visita o algo, estaba mirando un papel y por cierto creo que antes de chocar estaba balbuceando algo como –lorohima-" dice ella "que es eso?" dice naruto y gohan lo pensó "LOHOCHIMA… olvide que mirai me vería allí, debemos irnos" y salio corriendo con los 2 hermanos corriendo detrás de el.

Trunks por su parte estaba en el edificio principal en un atrio de la segunda planta, sentado en una mesita en una pequeña cafetería, el había sacado un pequeño libro de física cuantica de su madre para matar el tiempo, todas las chicas estaban embobadas con el, entonces la amiga rubia de Videl se le acerca sentándose en sus piernas "hola lindo yo soy Dinna dime tu nombre" dice ella, trunks estaba con un lindísimo bochorno rojo azulado en las mejillas "discúlpeme señorita pero usted esta violando mi espacio personal" dice el tomándola en brazos a lo que ella se río pero puso un puchero enojado cuando el la sentó en la silla donde el estaba.

"no seas tímido lindo, tu me gustas y se que crees que soy linda, salgamos juntos" dice ella muy animosa "lo siento señorita Dinna pero yo estoy esperando a alguien y me parece poco propio que me invite a salir sin siquiera conocerme" dice el tomando su libro y dejado un billete debajo de su taza de te helado "lo siento pero debo ir a buscar a alguien" y se empieza a marchar "no te vas lindo te quedas conmigo" dice ella y jalando el brazo de trunks sin querer se resbala y lo suelta y caes de nalgas.

Todo fue bastante humillante por lo que ella empezó a llorar "tu me odios y no crees que sea linda BUAAAA" empezó a llorar, todos los presentes sintieron lastima… pero por mirai, ella era un verdadero fastidio, "COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACER LLORAR A LA BELLA DINN" dice dorukai el segundo al mando de la banda de Serge "lo siento mucho me disculpo por este percance, pero yo no he hecho nada y en realidad estoy ocupado buscando a alguien por lo cual les pido me disculpen pero me debo ir" dice mirai-T pero cual seria su sorpresa cuando el sujeto lo golpea justo en el estomago.

Dinna grita asustada "VIDEL AYUDA CHICOS PELEANDO POR MI" y va en búsqueda de Videl, Serge que escucha a la fastidiosa, de inmediato llega al lugar, ver un pleito era siempre divertido, cual seria su sorpresa cuando era dorukai peleando con un chico nuevo, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como el nuevo evadía fácilmente los golpes de dorukai sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, "lo siento mucho amigo pero esto yo me canso" y de un golpe en el cuello lo noquea y este cae al piso "alguien lo conoce, por favor podría alguien llevarlo a la enfermería?" "que le paso" dice un chico que se acerca "no se preocupen solo esta dormido" dice el con un suspiro.

Entonces emerge shoun "tu fuiste el que hizo llorar a dinna verdad?" dice el con acto de galán, "miren si la hice sentirse mal en realidad lo lamento pero en este momento no puedo salir en una cita con ella, estoy esperando a alguien y en realidad no pueden esperar que salga con alguien que acabo de conocer, y no muy propiamente conocer solo se su nombre", dice el todo apenado "BASTA AQUEL QUE LLERE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA BELLA CHICA MERECE UN CASTIGO DIVINO, PUÑO ALGEL DEL BELLO SHOUN" dice lanzándole un golpe el cual evade y noquea con un karatazo en el cuello al chico rubio al igual que a dorukai. "no se preocupen también dormirá por una hora" dice trunks sonriendo dulcemente "y si me disculpan debo irme".

Trunks estaba yéndose del lugar cuando Serge se para frente a el "crees que puedes venir aquí y golpear a los estudiantes sin recibir castigo" dice mirándolo fijamente, trunks pudo sentir que era fuerte pero no tanto como ellos, "mira, siento mucho si insulte el orgullo de la señorita y de ambos chicos, pero ellos fueron los que me buscaron problemas, lamento lo que hice pero no tengo deseos de pelear" dice con una mano entre el rostro y la frente con cara de tener jaqueca, "lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir así como así" dice jalándolo de la chaqueta lo que causo que esta se rasgara, y cuando m-trunks miro a su hombro para ver la chaqueta rasgada Serge aprovecho y lo golpeo justo en la quijada 2 golpes directos…. el sonrío ante la cara de shock de mirai-Trunks pero pronto se arrepentiría de su acto.

**-*/-*/-*//-//-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

_Elenahedgehog: HAHAHA que pasara descúbranlo en el siguiente chapter_

_Mirai-T: será algo estresante_

_Gohan: espero que todo salga bien_

_Elenahedgehog: bienvenida a puños… la clase que le gusta aun sayan_


	8. Bienvenida a golpes

3Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

------------- / ------------------ / ------------------ / ------------------- / -----------------------

**UNA BIENVENIDA A PUÑOS**

Trunks no podía creerlo la chaqueta que había sido escogida por gohan un día que fueron juntos de compras, era muy especial pues gohan le dijo que era totalmente su estilo y su madre al verla cuando el se la puso le dijo que se veía totalmente guapísimo…. No podía creerlo y su ira surgió "este… fue un obsequio de una persona muy especial para mi… y tu… la rompiste" dice subiendo un poco su Ki… lo cual causo que gohan detectara de inmediato donde se encontraba y como bala salio rumbo al lugar… Trunks por su parte se le había lanzado a Serge y de un golpe lo mando justo contra la pared, el después de unos momentos despertó de su trance de ira "lo siento mucho no fue mi intención, solo es que me deje llevar… lo siento mucho" dice acercándose para ver si estaba bien, Serge abrió los ojos y de un salto se levanto y lo golpeo en la quijada, Mirai-T de reacciono empujando a Serge contra unas mesas, el pobre quedo cubierto de pedazos de mesa y silla. (QUIEN SE CREE PARA GOLPEARLO -0- mi lindo Mirai…ese Serge merece una paliza).

Mirai se le quedo mirando a Serge y dio un suspiro de enojo y se empezó a marchar, los amigos de Serge lo ayudaron a pararse, "adonde vas? no hemos terminado" le grito Serge, "tu tal vez tu no… pero yo si, no vale la pena esto" dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar rumbo a las escaleras cercanas… Serge se levanto y salio tras de el como fiera recién liberada… Trunks por el momento se había dedicado a tratar de detectar el Ki de Gohan por lo cual no sintió a Serge aproximarse… "MIRAIIIII" el volteo hacia arriba y en el piso de arriba del edificio donde estaban estaba Gohan saludándolo desde la ventana, Mirai lo vio bajar las escaleras y lo próximo que vio fue el puño de Serge… Los ojos de Gohan parecían que se le iban a salir por lo que vio, Serge golpeando a Mirai Trunks… SU PRIMO MIRAI… esto hizo que Gohan en forma de rugido le saliera desde lo mas profundo de su ser un grito que hizo a muchos mojar sus pantalones…"QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?" Gohan se acerco a ellos corriendo, Serge lo vio y se sintió feliz al verlo preocupado "no te metas esta es mi pelea y puedo manejarlo solo…." Se quedo mudo y desorientado cuando gohan lo empujo lejos del chico de cabello color lavanda.

"COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A MIRAI, ERES UN COMPLETO PAPANATAS" dice el molesto, "estas bien?" le dice todo preocupado, "estoy bien solo un desacuerdo, siento mucho lo que paso" dice el en verdad apenado, "ven vámonos de aquí" dice tomándolo del brazo jalándolo lejos de un muy perplejo y descorazonado Serge… "QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?" dijeron Videl y Serge, "uuuuuuu pero que bobo, no debiste meterte con el…. No creo que gohan te perdone por esto" dice naruto al ahora furioso Serge…, mientras tanto gohan aun jalaba a M-Trunks por el pasillo "gohan?" dice mirai a un muy hundido en su enojo gohan, "lo siento mirai no quise jalarte así" dice muy apenado "no es nada…. Siento mucho haberte causado problemas, no fue mi intención" dice muy triste, "no es tu culpa el es un bobo cabeza de roca cerebro de granito" dice el muy enojado y con un muy tierno puchero, trunks no pudo evitar sonreírle, gohan le sonríe sonrojado, y después se pone preocupado al ver lo triste que se pone mirai después.

"rompí tu obsequio" dice muy consternado, el ve la chaqueta y supo lo que paso "ese tonto te jalo y la rompió verdad?" trunks solo asintió, "no te preocupes es un cabeza dura", ellos se sonrieron, Mirai se sonroja y empieza a ronronear levemente cuando gohan le acaricia el golpe de la mejilla, "estas bien?" "si ahora si" le dice… ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otros y entonces gohan le gruñe a mirai mientras le acerca el rostro y lo retrae, mirai no entendía, algo le hacia latir su corazón acelerado pero no entendía que pasaba, "gohan sucede algo?" gohan despierta de su trance y le da una mirada de enojo "gohan pasa algo malo?" el sacude su cabeza y le sonríe "nada solo que…. Hueles raro … si eso es hueles raro" dice el salvándose de su estupida forma de actuar.

"esa chica Dinna se sentó sobre mi, todas las chicas son así?" dice el "No solo ella es una ofrecida" dice una voz de detrás de ellos, era serena que veía con recrimino a los 2 Sayan "alguien me puede decir que pasa aquí?" dice algo molesta, "calma sister esto es cosa de hablarla con calma, vallamos a algún lugar para hablar" y así los cuatro parten rumbo a su lugar de relax… el cual era el tejado del techo de uno de los edificios. Ya estaban todos felizmente conversando, "Mirai estos son mis amigos Serena Aino y su hermano Naruto Uzumaki" "MUCHO GUSTO" dicen al mismo tiempo "mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mirai Trunks" dice saludándolos, "oye M-Boy que paso en la cafetería?" "Naruto que impertinente" le dice Serena "si no quieres no tienes que decirlo Mirai" dijo Gohan poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Mirai le sonríe… "esta bien se los diré….(no repetiré lo que ya saben no me gusta)" …. "esos bobos y todo por Dinna" dice serena enojada "toma esta experiencia como tu iniciación, ya te enfrentas te y conociste a miembros de los 2 grupitos mas fastidiosos de la universidad" le dice Naruto sonriente "perdona a Serge el no es así todo el tiempo debió notar que eras fuerte y solo te provoco para medirte" dijo Gohan "se ve que lo conoces" dijo curioso Mirai "lo conocemos desde la secundaria, allí es donde nos conocimos todos" dijo serena "si desde entonces nos pegamos yo y mi hermana a Gohan y aun hoy no se a podido deshacer de nosotros hhahahahaha" se hecho a reír Naruto… Mirai le sonrío mientras Gohan y serena le ponían cara de que vergüenza.

Así siguieron comentando sus vivencias de cómo es que ellos saben sobre todo lo que ha pasado en la tierra, "mi tatarabuelo fue estudiante de Roshi y el enseño a mi abuelo y mi abuelo a mi, y mi hermana y yo sabemos de técnicas ya que debido al divorcio por varios mese vivimos con mi abuelo y el nos contaba las historias de los torneos, sabias que incluso mi abuelo peleo contra el señor Goku en las semifinales de uno de los torneos en los que el participo" "increíble" dijo Mirai, " es por eso que nos hicimos tan buenos amigos de Gohan por que un día sin querer so descubrimos… yo me subí al tejado de una casa para bajar un gatito y me caí y el me salvo" "fue un shock ver a mi hermana ser bajada a la calle por un chico volador" "y el primer día de clases lo vimos en la misma aula que nosotros, le prometimos no decir nada y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables" dijo serena "me asuste tanto al verlos entrar ese día al salón que cada vez que me querían hablar a solas salía huyendo" dijo Gohan abochornado.

"y este Serge lo sabe?" dijo Mirai "no, pero sospecha" dijo serena "es un pesado desde que conoció a Gohan siempre le tuvo celos" dijo Naruto "celos?" "si por que el es mas fuerte, mas inteligente y la gente lo trata con mas respeto" dice serena "además de que existe el rumor de que es miembro del FAN*CLUB DE BULMA BRIEF" "eso son puros rumores no existe ese club" dijo Gohan "un fan club?" dijo Mirai "no es de admirarse, Bulma-sama es muy popular, por ser tan inteligente y bonita…" serena se ruborizo "si y súper sexy" eso recibió un golpe por parte de Gohan y serena "que no te da vergüenza decir tal cosa enfrente de Gohan es su tía y peor aun enfrente de Mirai .. ES SU MAMA, te gustaría que alguien hablara de mama de esa manera enfrente de ti" le grito serena "claro que no eso daría nauseas" dijo el " Naruto eres un bocón" dijo Gohan "no se preocupen no me molesta, es Ovio que el piense que mi madre es linda, claro que si intentara algo con ella tendría que volarle la cabeza" todos se le quedaron mirando y se echaron a reír al ver la cara de susto de Naruto…

Los chicos se dirigieron a la primera clase en la que Mirai entraría de oyente, (el salón era como en dragón Ball z cuando Gohan iba a clases, las graderías divididas en 3 columnas) Serge estaba sentado en la ultima fila de la columna de la izquierda con sus 2 esbirros y Videl en la fila del medio de la galería de la derecha… entonces entro Gohan con Naruto y se sentaron en la fila de adelante pero lo raro fue que dejaron un espacio entre ellos en el cual pusieron sus valijas como si estuvieran reservando el lugar… Serge miro con detenimiento a Gohan este miraba fijamente a la puerta… entonces entro la profesora "buenos días alumnos" "buenos días señorita Fujita" "el día de hoy recibiremos a un alumno que durante los próximos 3 días vendrá de oyente… pase por favor" entonces el grupo de Videl y Serge se le quedaron mirando pues era el joven de cabello color lavanda el cual tenia la chaqueta atada en la cintura y como traía una camiseta desmangada mostraba grandemente su enorme musculatura…

Todas las chicas estaban babeando y los chicos no creían lo que veían, incluso la maestra quien era bastante joven estaba babeando… "haga el favor de presentarse al grupo…" dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura "mucho gusto mi nombre el Mirai, Mirai Trunks Brief" todos dijeron al unísono "BRIEEEEFFF?" incluso la maestra no lo creía, en el asiento de adelante Gohan miraba soñadoramente a su primo y este le sonrío, "ya puede sentarse o si se siente mas a gusto puede compartir el escritorio conmigo, se que el primer día puede ser duro" dice esperando a que el aceptara (VIEJA APROVECHADA) Gohan le hizo una señal "no se preocupe maestra ya tengo un asiento, muchas gracias" dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Gohan.

Nadie podía dejar de mirarlo el era el famoso hijo mayor de la gran Bulma Brief, Serge lo miro fijamente, Dinna por su parte no le quito los ojos de su admirable presa… durante toda la clase la profesora no oculto su interés por Trunks, Naruto y Gohan estuvieron hablando con Mirai y debido a que la profesora estaba muy ocupada babeando por su alumno no se metieron en problemas… al terminar la clase Trunks fue entrevistado por todas las chicas e incluso algunos chicos de sus gustos y preferencias, pero Dinna los alejo, nadie se metía con ella por que seria meterse con Videl la hija de mister Satán, "oye lindo que tal si te muestro la escuela" dice amarrándolo del brazo "seria agradable pero mi primo prometió que el lo haría, ahora discúlpeme" "¿Quién es tu primo?" dijo ella y las chicas a su alrededor "Gohan son por supuesto" dijo mientras se alejaba, el se acerco a Gohan y se fueron del lugar.

"estas bien Mirai?" dijo Gohan mirándolo preocupado "si estoy bien es solo que no dejaban de preguntarme sobre que eras tu Mio y como era nuestra relación, mi edad mi signo, tipo de sangre… dios todas las chicas son así?" "si" establecieron los 2 chicos "bueno no hay que exagerar solo son curiosas" "si chico eres una masa de músculos dios que te dio alergia que estas tan hinchado""que acaso no han visto a Gohan el esta igual de musculoso que yo" dijo el "solo hay una forma de saberlo comparemos Gohan quítate la chaqueta" "estas loco es por eso que uso ropa suelta para que no me vean los músculos" "esta mal enseñarlos, no quise hacerlo Gohan, lo siento es que no quería que se dieran cuenta de que mi chaqueta esta rota" "esta bien serena dijo que te la repararía en clase de economía domestica".

El día continuo y se vieron en economía domestica donde serena le reparo la chaqueta a Trunks "muchas gracias serena-donno" ella se puso colorada "de nada" "tengo hambre vallamos a comer" "es cierto ya es hora" dijo serena "UPS tengo una llamada esperen" dijo Gohan "Trunks es Bulma san dice que nos llevara a comer" "como supo que era ya hora de almuerzo?" dijo Trunks "es por mi horario ella ya lo memorizo" "esta bien no hagamos esperar a la reina de corporación capsula adelante chicos" dice Naruto "por favor Mirai perdona a Naruto es un tonto la mayoría del tiempo" "esta bien es agradable, al igual que usted Aino-Chan" "dime serena" "a mi ni se te ocurra decirme Uzumaki-Kun o te mato, dime Naruto" dice el con una sonrisa burlona y así se van riendo.

"si son hermanos por que el apellido distinto" "nuestros padres se divorciaron y decidieron quedarse cada uno con uno, papa conmigo mama con serena" dice Naruto "después de un tiempo ni ellos ya podían con nosotros y decidieron ceder nuestra custodia a nuestro abuelo" dijo serena, "siento oírlo" "no te disculpes nos encanta el vive a las afueras de la ciudad así que estamos totalmente felices de poder quedarnos aquí" dijo serena "si es genial podemos visitar a Gohan todo el tiempo, excepto cuando nuestros padres vienen a la ciudad entonces estamos como pulgas en un perro yendo de un lugar a otro" dijo Naruto.

"oye Mirai no te he preguntado pero que edad tienes?" dijo Naruto "tengo 20 años" "mayor por 2 años genial" dice Naruto "que pena Mirai yo ni siquiera lo sabia, y menos se cuando cumples años" "al parecer cumplo un mes después que Trunks-Kun" "un mes? Que no se supone que eres su versión adulta del futuro que pudo ser?" dijo serena "así es, pero como en ese tiempo no sabían de la venida de los androides al parecer mi concepción fue un poco mas retardada" "eso quiere decir que tu cumple años será casi como dentro de 6 meses" dijo Gohan "así es" "tendremos bastante tiempo para planear un fieston de primera" "tu y tus fiestones casi siempre terminan echándonos de cualquier lugar gracias a tu imprudencia" dice serena.

Salen al frente de la escuela y Videl se encontraba regresando de un percance policíaco (aquí también hace sus tontadas de heroína) cuando un muy lujoso convertible rojo se aparco en el momento en que salían Gohan y los demás "yuju muchachos" dice la gran y magnifica Bulma Brief que se bajaba del auto luciendo su hermoso vestido rojo que todos conocemos y amamos, lentes de sol una bandada roja y sus labios delicadamente pintados de un rojo pasión… solo diré que incluso algunas chicas estaban babeando… así de sexy se veía… "hola Bulma san" dijeron serena y naruto "hola tía Bulma" "hola madre" "mis bebes como han estado?" dice sexymente dándole un besito en la mejilla a cada uno.

Cuando de pronto su tierna sonrisa fue remplazada por una de enojo, "mirai acaso es eso un golpe?" ellos sudaron la gota grande y los presentes también excepto videl que tenia corazones flotando… su heroína estaba a la vista y tenia un carácter tan fuerte… "es que se lo hizo chocando con serena en los pasillos la boba no veía por donde iba y el tampoco y chocaron" dijo naruto "chocaron?" "si madre" dijo mirai, ella lo miro mejor y puso su mano delicadamente sobre su mejilla atrayendo su rostro para estar frente a frente con el suyo… "alguien te golpeo verdad?" el la miro fijo y asintió "que bobo" dijo naruto "es imposible para mirai al igual que para mi mentirle a Bulma san, solamente no podemos" "se que es verdad que chocaron eso si les creo, pero se reconocer un golpe accidental a un puñetazo" dice con cara de superioridad "no por nada estoy casada con un gran guerrero como tu padre mirai" "esta bien madre" dice trunks "bueno por lo menos dime que tu no comenzaste" "este yo… creo que en cierta forma si lo inicie" "me lo explicaran de camino a LABRIF, tengo hambre" "por fin comida" dijo naruto y todos se van, siendo observados por videl y desde lejos por Serge.

Paso el tiempo y volvieron a la escuela y Bulma dejo sentir su presencia "bueno lindos quieren que los recoja?" "no gracias Bulma san naruto nos dará un aventon" "oooh no es justo yo quería venir por mis niños" "bueno madre tal vez tengas la oportunidad en el futuro" dice mirai guiñándole el ojo dándole una mirada sexy, ella se abochorna –tiene la sonrisa sexy de vegeta es para morirse- "adiós okasan" dice dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se lo regresa y mira los otros con un puchero " y ustedes no me van a despedir?" así todos le dan un beso en la mejilla, naruto contuvo sus ansias… era demasiado tentador el besar su boquita, claro que cuando lo pensó serena le golpeo la cabeza antes de que hiciera nada… Pasan las clases y en una en particular cuando estaban por entrar al salón Gohan estaba lado a lado con Trunks contacto brazo a brazo (no estaban tomados de las manos, solo estaban caminando muy juntos hombro con hombro) cuando un sujeto muy rudamente paso por en medio de ambos y directamente empujo a Gohan a un lado casi haciendo que tirase sus libros, pero no le salio la intención pues Mirai prontamente sujeto a Gohan e impidió que se le cayeran "tenga mas cuidado por favor" dijo Mirai mirando que era Serge "lo siento" dijo sin mas detalle entrando al salón. Toda la clase gohan, mirai y naruto podían sentir la energía negativa proveniente de Serge.

El día continuo con incidentes semejantes y algunos provocados por los amigos de videl, y serena estuvo celando grandemente a trunks de dinna y las demás chicas quienes no lo dejaban…gohan disfruto grandemente la hora libre que tuvieron, debido a que en ese tiempo serena y naruto fueron a otras clases y ellos disfrutaron un tiempo a solas en uno de los tantos prados con árboles del campus… gohan le comento de todos allí, sobre como conoció a Serge, sobre videl, y todos los demás "parece que la señorita videl te agrada mucho" "por que dices eso?" "por que sonríes cada vez que la mencionas" "es cierto me agrada, pero no se que hice de malo para que me odie" dice el todo triste…

"no creo que te odie, mas bien creo que es solo arisca" "arisca?" "si como mi padre antes de que mi mama suavizara su corazón, según me dijiste su madre murió cuando ella era niña, su papa es famoso por lo que nunca esta en casa y siendo niña la única forma en que obtendría aprecio de su padre seria el camino mas Ovio… ser como el" "tienes razón debió ser algo difícil para ella, su padre viajando, quedando sin ninguno de sus padre cerca" no lo sabían pero videl estaba cerca de allí y estaba escuchando, los ojos los tenia en forma de shock -/ no sabia que gohan pensara así de mi/- "la comprendo… papa siempre estaba entrenando y mama solo se dedicaba a forjarme un futuro en los estudios, así que mayormente me enfoque en mama… y cuando se dieron las veces que tuve que entrenar siempre busque complacer a ambos… me sentía a veces muy solo, sobre todo cuando mama murió…" videl pelo los ojos ella no sabia que la mama de gohan Abia muerto.

En realidad nunca se enfoco a conocer realmente a gohan solo sabia de el por los rumores "ten paciencia gohan ya veras que si sigues tratándola, ella algún día responderá a tus buenos deseos" dijo mirai "tal vez tengas razón…pero que te hace pensar que quiero una relación con ella?" dijo alarmado "es obvio, no dejaste de hablar de ella en todo el rato que estuvimos aquí y como te entristeciste al recordar que ella parece no tolerarte" dijo el levantándose "no se lo digas a nadie mirai, menos a naruto y serena, no dejarían de molestarme por eso" "no lo Hare" dijo el y ambos se retiraron a clases… el día continuo sin percances graves, hasta que llego educación física donde les tocaba practica de boxeo, gohan le presto un traje extra del uniforme a mirai y ambos salieron a entrenar… (Imagínense a 2 chicos Sayan en camisas pegaditas y pantaloncillos cortos…que rico) ambos decidieron practicar juntos…

El amigo de videl shoun estaba entrenando su Kick boxin siendo observado por las chicas del gym… "si, lo ven nenas soy el mejor" entonces lentamente se oyeron murmullos y las chicas una a una se fueron desapareciendo… cuando shoun miro solo estaba videl que estaba entrenando con un saco de golpeo, incluso dinna se fue…entonces escucharon el inconfundible chillido de un grito de emoción de dinna… se acercaron al lugar y en la otra sección del gym estaba repleta y en la sección de colchonetas se encontraban todos admirando a 2 chicos entrenar afanosamente, "que rayos" dijo shoun al ver a las chicas babeando por…"AAHHH pero que guapos son GOHAN y MIRAI" dijo dinna en gritito chillón… el se quedo incluso sorprendido de ver lo intensamente que entrenaban… en ese momento llego Serge que observo admirado el combate…

En realidad gohan y mirai estaban en otro mundo desde que comenzaron a entrenar… su ritmo y acoplamiento con los movimientos del otro eran perfectos… disfrutaban plenamente de la practica, tanto que no notaban a la multitud que se formaba a su alredor, estaban perdidos uno en el otro… -*que me pasa?*- pensó gohan, el cabello ondulado de mirai, las gotas de sudor flotando su sonrisa picara y algo seductora (dios total hijo de bulma y vegeta) ojos que rebosaban con inteligencia y madures, todos sus movimientos eran precisos y no fallaba en bloquear, se denotaba su gran experiencia y entrenamiento..-*que me sucede?*- pensó mirai, la sonrisa alegre de gohan, la manera en que su cuerpo relucía con el sudor del arduo entrenamiento, y lo ágil que era para evitar sus ataques, se podía ver su gran capacidad para memorizar sus combos de ataques, era tan nato (la viva imagen del lindo goku).

Ambos estaban absortos en su lucha cuando algo detrás de mirai llamo la atención de gohan, un proyectil que se dirigía directo a el, trunks miro la mirada perpleja de gohan y en un segundo el solo tiro un puñetazo hacia atrás suyo golpeando lejos de el un banco que se dirigía directo a su cabeza, gohan se le acerco y lo tomo del brazo inspeccionándoselo " estas bien mirai?" "si gohan, pero de donde vino eso?" ellos miraron a lo lejos y no era nadie mas que el líder del grupo rival de serge, los cultures, ellos odiaban a serge y como sabían que ese sujeto lo dejo en ridículo era un nuevo blanco, nadie mas que ellos podían ridiculizarlo… "valla la nena del cabello lindo puede atrapar un golpe" dijo el líder "vete de aquí tobe, nadie te esta hablando" dijo naruto quien mociono a gohan a bajar del ring e irse junto con mirai a otro lado, "o acaso lastime a la nena y ya no quiere seguir jugando?" dijo el todo burlón, "gohan veo que cambiaste a serena por una novia mas linda" dijo uno de los bravucones, gohan se quedo colorado y mirai solo cerro los ojos "o lo siento gohan parece que hicimos llorar a tu novia" dijo otro idiota… mirai abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada directamente a los brutos, esa mirada idéntica a la mirada asesina de vegeta la cual solo era intensificada aun mas por el brillo fantasmal de ira pura heredado de su madre por los ojos de exótico color.

Lo bravucones casi se orinaban del susto "en primera yo y gohan somos primos, en segunda no es de su incumbencia la vida privada de el, y en tercera…-dijo acercándose peligrosamente justo hasta pararse frente al líder i mirándolo a los ojos le dijo en voz suave y destilando veneno- si no fuera por el, estarías muerto justo ahora" le dijo al oído. Nadie hoyo lo que le dijo, pero solo vieron el charco de orina formarse debajo del bruto ese, pues el miedo se le escurrió. Todos se quedaron perplejos y trunks se dirigió donde gohan estaba y tomando de la mano a gohan y a naruto los jalo fuera del lugar… momentos después se escucho a todos estallar de la risa al ver al bravucón orinado encima….

Serge jamás había visto a alguien provocar semejante miedo a alguien… y lo que mas odio es que gohan se dejara jalar fuera del lugar por el… trunks era unos centímetros mas alto que gohan y a su lado el se veía tan vulnerable… ya de antemano odiaba a naruto por ser amigo de gohan, ahora su odio se estaba dirigiendo a este nuevo sujeto que según esto era su primo e hijo de su amor platónico… mientras que el escuadrón de videl se quedo en shock, y a shoun tampoco le gusto mucho como ese tal trunks estaba llamando la atención… ese día trunks se había ganado 3 enemigos sin desearlo, pero todo era parte de estar iniciando una nueva vida.

Mirai ya estando en los locker con los otros 2, se quedo a solas con gohan mientras naruto iba por sus valijas de el gimnasio, el se quedo sentado en una banca sin mirar a gohan "mirai estas bien?" "lamento el haberte hecho pasar tal vergüenza, jamás había actuado así, creo que el agoto mi paciencia" "es normal, has tenido un día bastante pesado" dijo el sentándose aun lado d el colocando su mano en la espalda de mirai, lentamente se le recargo, descansando su cabeza en el hombro mientras su cola se enroscaba en su cintura, mirai lo vio y no comprendía lo que pasaba, algo lo estaba asustando, y no era el contacto físico, era mas bien las extrañas vibraciones que venían de gohan.. Rápidamente se levanto al sentir a naruto acercarse.

Gohan se quedo perplejo y se iba a disculpar cuando entro naruto, "el lugar se quedo hecho un mar de risas amigo, dios eso fue genial, tobe no se te volverá acercar en un buen tiempo" dijo naruto dándoles sus valijas… así se metieron a las duchas y mientras gohan se duchaba, mirai se le acerco, ofreciéndose a lavarle la espalda, gohan titubeo, "no es necesario" "si lo es" dijo trunks tallándole la espalda con un paño "lamento haberte empujado, pero no quería que nadie mas se burlara de ti por actuar amable conmigo" dijo el sonrojado, gohan le sonrió, estaba feliz de saber que no era por su forma de actuar por la cual el se retiro, si no por no causarle mas problemas "entonces estamos bien?" "claro" entonces una esponja se le estrello a gohan en el rostro "guerra de toallas" grito naruto quien los persigue con toalla mojada intentando golpearlos, …. Solo diré que terminaron los 3 bastante adoloridos….

El día continuo con serena y dinna peleándose por como dinna y cualquier otra chica se acercaba a mirai…. El día termino bastante mas tranquilo, al salir de la escuela trunks paso junto con gohan a la dirección para arreglar los papeles de mirai para su permanente estadía, por lo cual gohan estuvo muy contento todo el camino a casa… decidió irse volando con mirai por el lado menos poblado, disfrutando de la compañía de su nuevo compañero de escuela… "estas feliz mirai?" "si… mucho… no puedo esperar a mañana" "espero que no sea tan duro como hoy" "eso espero, pero fue divertido" dijo mirai y ambos vuelven a casa… esa noche la cena fue llenada de risas y carcajadas al oír los eventos de el primer día de escuela de mirai "cariño bienvenido a un día normal de un chico del z-senchi" dijo bulma, esa noche trunks no durmió del todo bien, pues esos nervios que gohan le provocaban no le gustaba, y se sentía algo vació como si le faltara algo para entenderlo… "me pregunto por que me sentiré así de vació?" dijo el y así se quedo dormido…

**-*/-*/-*//-//-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

_Elenahedgehog: HAHAHA algo de fricción entre los personajes…si lo se algo aburrido en next chap será mejor…._

_Mirai-T: no le hice nada a ese tal Serge, por que me trato así??_

_Gohan: ignóralo, pero la próxima vez que te moleste dime para ponerlo en su lugar nadie maltrata a mi…../se sonroja/ a mi primo…/dice aliviado al encortar salida/ el no tenia derecho a tratarte así /Gohan estaba muy enojado._

_Mirai-T: Gracias…gohan /dice avergonzado y Gohan se sonroja también/_

_Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter: trae a papi a la escuela…_


	9. Trae a papi a la escuela

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**TRAE A PAPI A LA ESCUELA…**

**2 padres sayan y 2 chibi sayan en un salón de clases…. El caos se avecina**

Vegeta escucho la alarma de su reloj, ese día amaneció con un ceño fruncido mas grande que de costumbre, se levanto mas temprano de lo acostumbrado y se dirigió a la habitación de goku y pateando la puerta entro… miro hacia adentro y miro a goku en camisa desmangada de color blanco con unos interiores color azul, se veía lo que traía puesto porque el había pateado sus cobijas, y las almohadas estaban regadas por la cama… vegeta miro el rostro de goku… tenia la boca abierta y roncando con una hilera de baba escurriéndole por la boca, al tiempo que murmuraba cosas como mas por favor, y quiero salsa con mi carne… el tenia la vena de la frente inflada en este momento pero lo que murmuro goku le hizo patear el colchón mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared… "si… bulma… así me gusta… tu sabes como me gusta… mas" el pobre goku termino estrellado en la pared, dejando una grieta enorme en ella con su forma…

Se despertó todo perplejo con pedazos de escombro en la cabeza… "que paso, donde estoy, me volví a caer de la cama?" dijo mirando a todos lados cuando vegeta se puso frente a el con cara de una fiera embravecida "se puede saber con que estabas soñando" dijo el conteniendo sus ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, goku se rasco la cabeza "por que me despiertas vegeta tenia un sueño muy lindo" eso logro que vegeta le diera un golpe en la cabeza "maldita sea kakarotto con que estabas soñando" le ordeno vegeta que estaba sobre de el mirándolo con la mirada encendida (imagínense a la sombra oscura de vegeta con los ojos rojos y flamas alrededor de su silueta y a goku sudando una cascada de gotitas al ver a vegeta tan furioso) "estaba soñando en la barbacoa del mes pasado cuando bulma hizo esos enormes filetes… olían tan rico y soñé que ella me estaba sirviendo uno enorme y estaba poniéndole su gravi…mnh, sabes como me gusta ese aderezo que le pone y me fascina como mi filete termina jugoso" dijo babeando… vegeta se abochorno "ósea que cuando dijiste bulma mas era por?" "por que me encanta esa salsa… por que?" vegeta se dio media vuelta para evitar que goku le viera la cara de vergüenza que tenia…

(Vegeta es un celoso de bulma, si apenas le aguanta a goku que la abrase cuando no esta el periodo de celo, ustedes creen que le soportaría tener sueños xxx de ella) goku lo miro y después lentamente se incorporo "oye vegeta que haces en mi cuarto tan temprano? Aun no es hora de entrenar" "entrenaremos mas temprano hoy, la mujer podrá obligarnos a asistir a esa estupidez de los mocosos, pero no va a interrumpir nuestro régimen de entrenamiento" dijo el con cara de determinación "de que me hablas?" el miro al almanaque de la pared y vio el día marcado con rojo y decía, visita a la escuela de los chibis… "rayos lo había olvidado, bueno déjame que me ponga mi uniforme y luego bajo…" dijo el caminado al baño, "te apresuras" dijo el saliendo de la habitación "se me olvido preguntarle por que me pateo" dijo goku para si mismo "bueno el es vegeta, el no necesita una razón para ser un brusco" dijo metiéndose a lavar la cara…

Mas tarde mientras nuestros 2 guerreros sayan entrenaban bulma les había puesto delantales plásticos a los 2 chibis en el desayuno, los jóvenes sayan miraron a los chibis que se veían muy descontentos con lo que bulma les había puesto, "madre por que traen eso los chibis?" dijo mirai, "hoy es el día de visita a la escuela y habrá una asamblea por lo cual mis bebes… dijo abrasando a ambos que estaban sentados juntitos… deben ir limpios y bien arreglados, y decidí arreglarlos de una vez así solo me faltaran sus padres" dijo mirando con enojo hacia la cámara de gravedad, en eso la puerta de atrás se abría y entraron naruto y serena "buen día familia capsula" dijo naruto "buenos días cara de bobo" dijo trunks, "cara de bobo, cara de bobo" dijo goten "quien les enseño eso?" dijo gohan "Otousan" dijo trunks "debí suponerlo" dijo bulma, "así lo llama otousan" dijo trunks, y goten asintió, naruto puso cara de pocos ánimos, "bueno chicos gustan desayunar?" "SIIII" dijo naruto sentándose "QUITATE DE AHÍ" dijo trunks arrojándole su tenedor que se clavo en la pared justo a un lado de el rostro de naruto.

"que pasa?" dijo serena asustada "ese asiento esta reservado" dijo goten, "para quien?" dijo naruto en broma "para mi" dijo una voz recia y algo molesta, ellos voltearon y eran goku y vegeta "papa se sienta en el puesto principal" dijo el de forma afirmativa, así que se sentaron de la siguiente manera… (es una mesa ovalada) bulma, trunks, vegeta, mirai, serena, naruto, gohan, goku, goten para que goten estuviera junto a bulma… así desayunaron todos felices… excepto vegeta que lo demostró gruñendo por todo, "mira vegeta puedes estar todo el día gruñón para lo que me importa, pero no te vas a safar de ir, se lo prometiste a trunks por tu honor así que amenos que quieras romper tu palabra y decepcionar no solo a tu hijo si no deshonrar tu honor iras…" vegeta miro a trunks que no lo miraba, el sabia bien que su padre no quería ir, a su padre no le agradaba estar entre fastidiosos y molestos humanos sin poderes… en especial las mujeres… "no me retes mujer, yo di mi palabra e iré, un sayajin jamás rompe a su palabra, además es hora de que vea que clase de educación le dan al mocoso" dijo el ojeando rápidamente la sonrisa que se formaba en trunks… el tenia la dulce sonrisa de bulma… así los chicos se despidieron para irse a la universidad, bulma decidió irlos a dejar de camino al trabajo, "chicos ya les deje sus cosas listas, su ropa en sus camas, vegeta goku, les deje sus billeteras con sus identificaciones y tarjetas de crédito y algo de efectivo, les puse un horario de los eventos y les puse una alarma de estos a sus relojes" dijo ella, "trunsky toma este celular, que harás si pasa algo?" "te llamo e iras a poner a papa y a tío bakkayaro en su lugar" dijo el y goku se cae de espaldas "vegeta deja de enseñarle a trunks a llamarme así" dijo goku y mirando a goten "ni se te ocurra" dijo el, y goten se soltó riendo…

Así bulma se fue con los chicos y los otros 2 se metieron a bañar, después de ponerse la ropa que bulma les había dejado, decidieron que no tenían ganas de manejar así que se fueron en la limosina, vegeta decidió eso para hacer molestar a bulma, le dijo a goku que era mejor así para que ellos no manejaran, pues ase mucho que no lo hacían, goku lo encontró razonable "que listo eres vegeta" vegeta solo sonrió "claro kakarotto" y entre dientes dijo estupido e ingenuo… así se fueron, a vegeta no le molesto mucho la ropa que bulma le escogió, y tampoco a goku, por lo menos no eran trajes, era ropa de marca claro, pero eran atuendos bastante cómodos…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

VEGETA: camisa desmangada color roja, chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones algo ajustados color negro, guantes de cuero negro, esos que dejan ver los dedos, zapatos negros y su cola como cinturón, y su billetera atada con una cadena plateada de la cintura del pantalón… se veía bastante apuesto…. (En este momento mi baba se me estaba cayendo, la imagen era muy candente)…

GOKU: trae a una camisa azul cobalto sin mangas, traía una chaqueta azul con las mangas color gris-plateado, los pantalones grises, zapatos negros y la cola como cinturón, se veía bastante moderno y apuesto, también con una cadena plateada para evitar que perdieran su billetera (dios que lindos ambos sexys sayan… maldita bulma suertuda)

CHIBIS: traían el uniforme de la escuela, camisa de manga corta blanca con cuello, corbata azul marino y pantalones del mismo color con zapatos negros, claro que con algunos accesorios, tanto trunks como goten tenían su celular colgando del cuello, el de trunks era negro u el de goten era blanco; trunks traía un chaleco negro con detalles rojos y goten un chaleco azul con detalles negros… ambos también tenían sus propias billeteras pues según ellos ya eran hombres, y también tenían cadenas plateadas para evitar la perdida de sus billeteras y su colita como cinturón… goten tenia una mochila azul del capitán yohin un samurai, y la de trunks era roja con detalles negros…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Así partieron en la limosina "kakarotto que es lo que se supone que haremos?" "bueno recuerdo que la vez que fui con bulma a una que hubo en la escuela de gohan hubo una gran platica, como la que hubo el día que entro gohan a la escuela" "que molestia" "después nos fuimos a los salones y hablamos con cada uno de los profesores de los chicos, se supone que al llegar debemos ir a la dirección para que nos den el orden de los salones a asistir" "estupidos humanos con sus estupidos protocolos" "papa mama es humana no seas grosero" "tu mama no parece humana, ella no cuenta" dijo el tratando de amenizar lo que dijo, a veces se olvidaba que su mujer era humana por sus cualidades mas parecía sayan… "el se refiere a la gente normal niños" dijo goku tratando de arreglar el asunto "AHHH" dijeron los chibis "entonces si, estupidos protocolos humanos" dijo trunks, y recibió una caricia en la cabeza de parte de vegeta "vegeta" dijo goku mirando a vegeta con cara de °°°° te meterás en líos °°°° "cállate bakka yo hago lo que quiero" dijo vegeta sabiendo que el fomentar el mal lenguaje de trunks solo aria que bulma se enojara mas con el… para vegeta verla rabiar era una visión celestial, excepto las veces que llora, eso a el le partía el alma…

Al fin llegaron y bajaron de la limosina los chibis seguidos por los papas, los niños al ver bajar a los chicos sabían quienes eran e incluso los saludaron pero entonces al ver a sus papas, los presentes se quedaron perplejos… "por que nos miraran tanto?" dijo goku "no tengo la menor idea, que no se suponía que habría solo varones, que hacen tantas féminas" dijo vegeta al ver los ojos de hembras urgidas de macho que algunas mujeres les ponían "trunks que pasa aquí?" "muchos de nuestros compañeros son divoriados" dijo goten "divorciados goten" corrigió trunks "que es eso?" dijo goku "quiere decir que sus papas ya no están juntos si no con otras personas, como los papas de serena y naruto" dijo trunks, "que estupidez, si vas a tomar a alguien como pareja y después la vas a abandonar por que demonios la tomas en primer lugar, es por eso que no soporto estas costumbres humanas, los humanos en su mayoría no tiene honor" dijo el indignado, "bueno si todos los humanos tuvieran honor con sus parejas tu no tendrías a la tuya" dijo goku mirándolo sonriente "de que hablas papa" dijo goten "tu mama bulma solía ser la pareja de tu tío yamcha pero por infiel bulma lo dejo y fue cuando cierto sujeto aprovecho el corazón roto de cierta chica" dijo goku recibiendo un codazo en el estomago, "cállate kakarotto" "así que le quitaste a mama a el tal yamcha?" dijo trunks "en cierta forma" dijo goku "tío goku era obvio que si mama tenia que escoger entre papa y ese tal yamcha la elección era obvia" dijo el a lo que se le hincho mas el ego a vegeta, su hijo era bastante listo para su edad…

"además tío goku yo ya sabia eso, además fue mama la que conquisto a papa, no al revés" dijo trunks que salio corriendo rumbo a la escuela jalando a goten con el dejando a 2 sayan perplejos, goku se tapo la boca para no soltar la carcajada "di algo y te asesino" dijo vegeta, "no oirás ni un pió de mi" dijo el conteniendo la risa… para molestia de vegeta la mayoría de los maestros eran mujeres y solteronas para empeorar… cada salón al que entraban eran devorados por la mirada por las mujeres, no les incomodaba tanto la mirada, sino que ellas les buscaran platica o que traerán de tocarlos argumentando que si eran peleadores por sus enormes músculos… y para empeorar tenían que sufrir el suplicio solos, ya que al trunks estar en un grado distinto que goten los maestros no eran los mismos en su mayoría,

MAESTROS DE TRUNKS: vegeta escucho de cada uno de los maestros de trunks lo buen alumno que era el mejor de su clase excepto en su conducta, ya que a veces era algo agresivo con otros alumnos, en su mayoría de grados mayores aunque una vez colgó de sus interiores a alumnos de menor grado "y que quiere que haga?" le dijo vegeta sin mucho interés "pues que haga algo al respecto" "quiere que lo golpee?" "NO, solo que le explique que el pelear esta mal" "por que demonios haría yo tal cosa, trunks es un guerrero, esta en su sangre y por ningún motivo lo voy a reprender por golpear a algunos mocosos enclenques que seguramente se lo buscaron" dijo vegeta a lo que la maestra se le quedo mirando estupefacta "entiendo que a los mayores, pero que hay de los pequeños" "eso parece razonable, oye mocoso por que te fuiste contra los insectos de menor rango" la maestra no pudo creer como los llamo "se metieron con goten y por el honor a mi familia no permitiré que se burlen de mi hermano si puedo romperles las cabezas a golpes" dijo el todo digno, "ahí tiene fue para defender el honor de su hermano" dijo vegeta "pero?" "no me vuelva a molestar con tonterías como esta, si el chiquillo no mata a ninguno dese por bien pagada" dijo y se retiro dejando a la mujer toda en shock… "papa estoy en problemas?" "por que? Tus notas no están mal" "por lo que les hice a los otros chicos" "ellos se lo buscaron, estarías en mas problemas si no lo hubiese hecho , ningún hijo mió es un cobarde" dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente… trunks le regreso la sonrisa malévola…

MAESTROS DE GOTEN: goten salio menos problemático, solo que era bastante distraído a lo que goku respondió con "que?, que dijo?, lo siento no puse atención" la maestra noto de donde lo saco el niño, además de que prefería irse a jugar con su hermano mayor que con niños de su edad y cuando los niños a veces eran crueles con el se iba con trunks y este se…como es la palabra?... se los AJUSTICIABA…. "esta bien quiere que sea goten el que los golpee entonces?" "NO, solo que podría hablar con su hijo, creo que seria bueno que se metiera en alguna clase de defensa personal, algo de deportes para subir el animo" goku miro a goten sentado en donde era su pupitre mientras los demás niños jugaban, eso no era bueno…

Así al salir de las platicas se reunieron y goten salio disparado hacia trunks y este hacia el, y se fueron a jugar juntos… vegeta y goku compartieron sus platicas… "Así que es del tipo solitario?" dijo vegeta "si, creo que es por que depende mucho de trunks" dijo goku mirando como trunks cuidaba de el y lo supervisaba en todo "sabes kakarotto ya es hora de que los empecemos a entrenar mas seriamente, goten ya tiene 5 años, ya es hora de que comience su entrenamiento" "tienes razón eso lo hará sentirse mas confiado, creo que se cree débil sin trunks", entonces unos niños l empezaron a decir a goten mientras trunks iba por una pelota, nene consentido, bebe llorón… goku y vegeta miraron el rostro de goten cubrirse por una nube de tristeza, tal vez a vegeta no le importaba lo que dijera la gente de goku y los demás de z tenshi, pero a goten lo veía como según sus palabras ° mi mocoso alegre ° y no le gusto para nada que lo hicieran sentir mal… goku le iba a hablar para que se les acercara cuando un proyectil fue arrojado al rostro del bravucón mas grande…

Era una pelota roja, con la cual goten y trunks habían estado jugando "que les había dicho de meterse con mi hermano" dijo trunks acercándose peligrosamente desde detrás de goten, "CORRAN ES TRUNKS" "SI CORRAN BASURAS COBARDES, LA PROXIMA VEZ NO LES HIRA TAN BIEN" dijo volviendo a agarrar la pelota y dándosela a goten "gracias trunks" dijo goten conteniendo sus lagrimas "se lo merecían" dijo el acariciándole la cabecita, "lo siento" "por que?" "por siempre preocuparte" "para eso son los hermanos o no?" dijo el muy alegre y se lo lleva a jugar a la canchita bolyboll… vegeta y goku solo los observaron jugar… trunks en realidad antes era muy dejado, pero cuando empezó a entrenar y descubrió su fuerza que su carácter se volvió mas agresivo, en especial cuando eran pequeños que bulma los llevaba al parque y niños pequeños molestaban a goten por ser mas pequeñito que ellos (recuerden que goten tuvo un desarrollo mas lento por haber estado enfermo de bebe, claro que ahora parece roble) y trunks saco a relucir su lado sobre protector o mejor dicho su lado protector sayan…

para la hora del almuerzo, les dieron un periodo libre para recorrer a su gusto la escuela y poder comer, los chicos dispusieron del buffet de la cafetería, lo cual goku y vegeta calificaron como "ASQUEROSA" era lo peor que habían comido… claro después de comer las delicias de bulma nadie se acostumbra a comer cosas mal cocinadas "ahora sabes por que siempre le insistimos a mama que nos haga el almuerzo" dijo trunks "no volveré a regañarte por molestar a tu madre con eso, esto sabe horrible" "y que los maestros no dicen nada?" "los maestros no lo comen ellos comen en su salón especial otra comida" dijo goten "así?" dijo vegeta con mirada maliciosa… "que estas pensando vegeta?" dijo goku, "cállate y toma aquellas bandejas de comida" dijo vegeta tomando algunas…

Así ellos hicieron una incursión al salón de maestros, y saquearon por completo la comida del lugar, "no esta mal" dijo vegeta mientras entre los cuatro se comían todo el buffet de los maestros… y la remplazaron con la BASURA de la cafetería (no digo que la comida de cafetería sea mala, pero es que en algunas escuelas no se toman la molestia de probar lo que se cocina), cuando terminaron su obra se escondieron en un árbol frente a la ventana del salón de los maestros… observaron desde la ventana a los maestros y maestras comer y vomitar la comida, HAHAHAHAHA se escuchaban sus carcajadas "se lo merecían, eres muy listo otousan" dijo trunks "ahora saben lo feo que es lo que nos dan de comer" dijo goten "vegeta si nos descubren estaremos en problemas" dijo goku conteniendo su risa "espera a que la onna se entere de lo que estos cocinan y en verdad habrá problemas" dijo vegeta… mas tarde se fueron a las clases extra curriculares… que para aliviar el suplicio entraron juntos…

PINTURA: el maestro era a primera vista GAY, y mientras todos los padres estaban haciendo una especie de florero o jarroncito junto con sus hijos, vegeta se dedico a arrojar al maestro dentro del tambo de arcilla por andarle tocando sus músculos e intentar tocar sus posaderas… goku solo se llevo a los niños del lugar, mientras felizmente se llevaban sus artesanías, trunks le hizo una a su papa por que el hizo otra artesanía la cual no se quería llevar a casa, el solo dijo "la dejare para que el publico la aprecie" … al final del día lo encontraron después de una ardua búsqueda al maestro dentro de una estatua y esta tenia escrita la palabra, pérfido, perverso, y demás sinónimos escritos en ella… MUSICA: la maestra de música intento ganarse el pareció de los 2 apuestos hombre cantando y les pidió su opinión vegeta le dijo "parece que tiene algún tipo de bestia aturada en la garganta" dijo vegeta "vegeta no seas así, a lo mejor esta enferma" dijo goku… todos se rieron de la pobre maestra… "mama canta mas bonito" "si" dijo trunks a goten, "hasta sus gritos tienen mejor melodía" dijo vegeta y goku solo asintió… en ese momento bulma en su oficina estornudo… "esta bien bulma san?" dijo merell "si, tal vez alguien este hablando de mi" (en Japón se dice que si estornudas sin ninguna razón coherente es que alguien habla de ti) TEATRO: aquí la maestra hizo una escena de romeo y Julieta y uso a goku de romeo y cuando fingía desmayo goku tenia que atraparla pero ella no se lo dijo y goku la dejo caer…. HAHAHAHAHA se dejo escuchar por todo el teatro… "esta bien?" "POR QUE NO ME ATRAPO" "no e dijo que lo tenia que hacer" todos re rieron de lo ingenuo que le salio le el discurso y vegeta se rió a un mas por que en realidad lo dijo en serio… SOCIALES: eran los mini clubes como el periódico escolar, la radio escolar, servicio social, monitor del pasillo, club audio visual… etc.… trunks era monitor de pasillo en el ultimo periodo era conocido como el terminador… era un temible guardián… y por lo tanto consentido del rector…

_**DEPORTES: son varios a los cuales goku decidió junto con vegeta inscribir a los chicos….**_

Atletismo: ese era obligatorio era su clase normal… los chicos eran por supuesto unos ases, mas trunks que ya tenia un club de fans… a vegeta se le hincho mas el ego, su hijo era un ídolo… Natación: a goten le fascinaba, era muy bueno para la natación, trunks tenia problemas en esta clase, ya que por tener los músculos mas resaltados que sus compañeros sus compañeritas e incluso de grados mayores siempre peleaban por su atención…

_Clases opcionales a las que los chicos harán pruebas para su ingreso…_

Soccer: ambos eran dinamita, pero al patear el balón lo mandaban a la luna… no podían entrar al equipo sus poderes eran demasiado grandes… Baisboll: este fue mejor todos eran cuadrangulares… pero a trunks y a goten les parecía aburrido golpear a una pelotita y correr en círculos… Kendo: goten resultó muy bueno en usar la espada de madera ya que por goku aprendió a usarla como el báculo sagrado… a trunks le pareció algo aburrido golpear a alguien con una barita, prefería golpear… vegeta apoyo eso… Karate: aquí si le gusto un poco mas a trunks mas no a goten el prefería el otro deporte… trunks le pareció niñerías que los separaran por edades….

Para el final del día estaban en atletismo, natación, kendo y karate…. Solo como pasatiempo, eran sayans después de todo tenían su propio régimen de entrenamiento y ahora goten lo estaba iniciando… después de haber arrasado con los clubes se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones nuevamente… vegeta se quería ir… estaba totalmente aburrido, tanto era el tedio de los 2 que se quedaron dormidos en la junta y se podía escuchar sus ronquidos por el auditorio… uno de los papas los despertó disimuladamente… "ya termino" pregunto vegeta y algunos contuvieron sus risas "si" dijo el padre "ya era hora, vamonos kakarotto trae a los mocosos" dijo el encaminándose al pasillo, seguido por los chibis y goku… "vegeta aun queda el seminario" "el que?" "el seminario al buen padre" "que demonios es eso?" "no lo se pero según esto te tomaran lista de que asististe" "ósea que si no vamos estaremos en problemas con la onna?" "SIP" "maldición"… y así fueron al seminario impartido por una mujer notablemente solterona y un jovencito quinceañero, les dijeron que debían ser amorosos, no gritar, ser buenos ejemplos no maldecir, ser amables, gentiles, propios "TONTERIAS; USTEDES QUIEREN QUE CONVIRTAMOS A LOS MOCOSOS EN RETRAZADOS MENTALES" dijo vegeta "señor eso es falta de educación" "y me lo esta diciendo un chico que claramente no tiene un mocoso propio y una mujer claramente sin varón, y estos nos están diciendo como criar a nuestros mocosos… tonterías, vamonos de una vez" "si son tonterías" dijo trunks siguiendo a su padre afuera del lugar seguido por goku y goten….

Cuando salieron del auditorio vegeta estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando se topo con una persona a la cual no se esperaba, ni deseaba encontrarse… era nada menos que el tal yamanaqui, discípulo de mister Satán… resulta que serge tenia una media hermana y 2 medios hermanos (tenia en realidad 3 medios hermanos mas pero uno era 2 años menor que el y los otros 2 eran mayores de edad) todos de diferentes madres para ser exacto… ambos asistían a la escuela donde asistían trunks y goten… (El tal yamanaqui era un conquistador que cambiaba de chicas como de calcetines… aunque ahora se había encaprichado con bulma, pero todos sabemos que ella ni por un segundo lo pelaría)… "valla, valla pero si es el señor de brief… esperen un momento, es mejor dicho el seudo señor brief" dijo el refiriéndose al hecho de que no estaban casados "y es el tal peleador taradaqui (ósea tarado) o debería decir seudo peleador?" dijo con una sonrisa diabólica, "vegeta ignóralo y vamonos" dijo goku "si hazle caso a tu noviecito" dijo yamanaqui, "no necesito uno, ya tengo a mi mujer para satisfacerme cada vez que lo desee" dijo vegeta, y yamanaqui se puso colorado de la rabia "no es tu mujer realmente solo vives con ella" "bueno si no es mi mujer, como es que gozo de todos los beneficios?... vivo con ella, tenemos 2 crios, gozo de sus placeres cada vez que lo deseo..." dijo el jactándose y regocijándose de la furia que causaba en el sujeto… "vegeta vamonos antes de que alguien nos escuche" dijo goku…

Vegeta tomo a trunks y le saco la vuelta a el sujeto "y por cierto es mejor que te des por vencido con MI MUJER… simplemente NO ERES lo SUFICIENTEMENTE HOMBRE para ella" dijo el dejándolo paralizado por sus palabras… los niños que estaban a su lado le lanzaron dagas a trunks y goten… menos la pequeña niña que estaba con ellos… ella les sonrió sonrojada y ellos le dijeron adiós con las manos… Al final se fueron en la limosina y volvieron a casa, los cuatro se deshicieron de su ropa formal y se fueron a entrenar juntos… tuvieron una charla de demys a sayans sobre los asuntitos de la escuela y decidieron que ya era hora de que goten empezara un entrenamiento mas arduo… a la hora de la cena cuando todos estaban reunidos a la mesa vegeta solo ojeaba a bulma a que lanzara su pregunto… claro que cuando bulma pregunto como les fue, vegeta solo dijo "INFERNAL"… lo que ellos no sabían es que una de las incondicionales asistentes de bulma nanami tenia a su sobrina allí, por lo que su hermano fue a la junta y le contó sobre como resulto todo… y ella por supuesto se lo contó a bulma… bulma se tomo 2 tragos de licor para pasarse el coraje… aunque le encontró el lado divertido al asunto… y tuvo que admitir que ambos la hicieron bastante bien.. Y estaba orgullosa de ellos…

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (ELENAHEDGEHOG: aquí se termina el capitulo divertido y empieza algo que me han estado pidiendo mis devotos admiradores directamente a mi e-mail… gócenlo)**_

Mas tarde ambos ya en su recamara bulma lo vio allí acostado boca abajo, se veía agotado.. Más ella sabía que ese cansancio era mas mental que físico… el solo estaba usando sus interiores que eran negros y decían con letras rojas ° hot Staff ° claro que si… pensó bulma… ella deslizándose lentamente por las cobijas se le acurruco a un lado, y lenta pero segura se le encaramo sexymente… "OH mi pobre vegeta tuvo un día extenuante" le susurro al oído, mientras se acostaba boca abajo sobre su espalda, dejando que sus enormes pechos se dejaran sentir sobre los músculos de el "Molesto" dijo vegeta con un tono de voz mas calmado , ella sonrió, sabia que esto le estaba mejorando el humor… "creo que mí veggy se gano un premio por ser buen niño" vegeta la ojeo, y pelo los ojos de par en par… ella estaba usando su lencería blanca con la batita que se habré con solo jalar un lasito… "quieres abrir tu regalo?" el se puso boca arriba y ella se le subió encima de la cintura…

Vegeta había olvidado por completo su estrés mental y sonriendo sexymente ante el manjar que estaba a punto de degustar, trato de alcanzar con sus manos el lazo del babydoll, "AH-ha" dijo ella tomándole las manos y poniéndose las en la cintura, el puso momentariamente cara de duda que se volvió sonrisa al ella inclinarse para que el con su boca alcanzara uno de los cordoncitos, y entonces el gruñéndole juguetonamente le jalo el cordón, abriendo la batita y exponiendo sus enormes pechos, que apenas le cabían en el mini brasier blanco que traía… ella empezó a subir las manos de vegeta desde su cadera subiendo por la cintura hasta sus enormes pechos, el felizmente vio que era un front bra (brasier que se abre por delante) y ella nuevamente se le inclino para que el alcanzara, el deslizo sus manos a la espalda de su mujer para atraerla hacia el, el hundió su rostro entre esos 2 monumentos de carne y de una mordida juguetona en medio de estos los libero, de su prisión, conde el se los acaricio y apretó a sus anchas…

Bulma esta disfrutando de sobre manera a su esposo, desde que había llegado mirai no habían tenido nada de nada… una semana para ser exacto… un suplicio para ellos, eran unos SEXMANIACS (con alguien de ellos como pareja quien no lo seria), vegeta por su parte estaba tratando de no explotar… habían estado aguantándose hasta que su mujer diera el primer paso en el juego de la seducción hasta que ella se sintiera lista y cómoda… pues desde que llego mira ella había estado algo sensible… el se fue incorporando sentándose en estilo indio con bulma sobre de el, subió se sus pechos a su boca y la empezó a besar con pasión desmedida mientras su manos se deshacían de sus ropas, "calma cariño no me voy a escapar" "no podrías aunque quisieras mujer, te has metido el la cueva del lobo" dijo el tumbándola en la cama para el poder quitarse sus interiores, "mi turno" dijo ella tomándolos del elástico y bajándolos lentamente, "mmm tal y como me gusta" dijo bulma ojeando el instrumento de vegeta hinchado y totalmente firme "mujer" le dijo vegeta insinuando a que se diera prisa, "impaciente" dijo ella regresando a desvestirlo, y devorando sus labios suculentos que para ella eran una de las cualidades de su esposo que la volvían loca… vegeta era un experto en besar y sus labios para bulma eran los mejores que había probado... incluyendo todo lo demás..(hohoho soy picara)

ambos estaban totalmente desnudos y con su calor al máximo, se habían estado conteniendo un poco en gozar del evento principal, pues había pasado tanto tiempo (parta ellos claro) que querían gozar, vegeta se había dedicado a dedear la entrepierna de bulma mientras degustaba sus pechos y bulma por su parte a acariciar y marcar con una mano su espalda y la otra estaba totalmente sujeta de su masculinidad, a vegeta le encantaba que bulma lo marcara (por decirlo de una forma) con sus garras en la espalda, y su delicada mano tenia totalmente bajo su control a su ansioso instrumento… vegeta la vio a los ojos que de su brillante color habían pasado a un oscuro carnal, totalmente invadidos por el deseo, vegeta le sonrió mientas reclamaba sus labios, al tiempo que se posesionaba entre sus piernas, bulma se acomodo, subiéndolas para que el las levantara y se las colocara sobre sus hombros "bulma…" susurro seductoramente mientras guiaba su hombría a su entrada "vegeta, mi vegeta" dijo ella abrasándolo contada sus fuerzas para atraerlo hacia ella, y mientras el descendió asta tomar sus labios, al momento en que se besaron el de una estocada se adentro en su interior, bulma ahogo su grito de deseo y sorpresa con los labios de su hombre mientras el lentamente empezaba a penetrarla…

lo que empezó con un movimiento suave, se transformo en una enorme y desenfrenada locura, vegeta empezó a envestirla sin misericordia, entrando y saliendo de ella mientras seguía degustando de sus pechos, mientras bulma llenaba de sus gemidos y gritos de pasión la habitación "mas mi amor MAS" decía, vegeta acelero aun mas sus movimientos cuando sentía venir su primer orgasmo de la noche, bulma le apretó las posaderas a su esposo al sentir como explotaban justos por primera vez esa noche, entonces el se le quito de encima y la volteo, para ponerla en 4, ella no objeto estaba totalmente perdida en el momento, cuando ya la tenia acomodada la penetro sin previo aviso, "MALDITO CON CUIDADO" dijo ella aunque su voz delataba que no le dolió demasiado, si no que fue el hecho de que no fuera cuidadoso el que la molesto "no puedo contenerme" dijo el como excusa, mientras aceleraba sus movimientos "lose, pero ten cuidado" dijo ella entre jadeos, "lo siento" dijo el mientras aceleraba sus movimientos aun mas, levantándole una pierna para permitir un mayor contacto… allá se aferraba de las cobillas pues sentía que podría salir volando si no lo hacia, las envestidas de vegeta eras tan fuertes y tan enloquecidas que ella ya no tenia razón de su persona… solo recobro un poco la conciencia al sentirlo venirse por segunda vez lo cual acciono su propio orgasmo… el callo sobre ella para recobrar un poco el aliento…

lo cual ella aprovecho para empujarlo, "o no amiguito tu no vas a descansar" dijo bulma metiéndoselo lentamente de vegeta a su boca, el rugió al contando de la delicada lengua de bulma juguetear con su cabeza hinchada, "bulma, bulma, bulma" decía vegeta, las orales de bulma lo desquiciaban, ya que lo tenia bien erguido ella se lo saco, el la miro "por que?" dijo mirándola perplejo, el había estado tan cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo , pero entonces ella se acomodo mejor sobre de sus piernas para darle una mejor vista de lo que le haría, se lo coloco justo entre sus pechos y lentamente empezó a crear fricción entre ellos… "AAAHHH BULMA BULMA" gritaba vegeta, las orales le encantaban pero que le diera una cubana con sus pechos era su delirio… nada lo excitaba mas que ver los pechos de su mujer siendo envestidos por su hombría… vegeta no resistió mas y se vino sobre de ella… ella traviesamente lamió la cabeza del pene de vegeta mientras el la miraba agotado "delicioso mi amor" dijo bulma "maldita sea" dijo vegeta tumbándola para regresarle el favor, eso mujer sabia perfectamente como encenderlo…

El empezó a prodígale una oral llena de mordisquitos a sus zonas delicadas y sobre todo succionar aquel puntito de placer que a su mujer enloquecía… bulma no se contuvo mas y se derramo el los labios de su hombre quien los bebió codiciosamente, "oishi" (delicioso) dijo vegeta, a bulma le encantaba que vegeta le dijera cosas en sayan eso significaba que el se sentía tan a gusto con ella que se le salía el hablar su idioma natal… "bakka, jayaku onegai" (tonto, pronto por favor) dijo ella en sayano, sabia que el responderle en sayano era algo que el apreciaba bastante, el jamás se lo dijo, ni siquiera se lo insinuó, ella solo tenia que verle el brillo en sus ojos para saber que eso significaba mucho para el, inclusive cuando le decía bakka, (tonto o idiota) significaba mucho para el, el nunca se lo enseño directamente, ella lo fue aprendiendo de el mientras su relación iba creciendo desde que se quedo a vivir un tiempo con ellos en el periodo en que los namekus Vivian con ellos…

**FLASH BACK::::::::::::** en realidad fue que el noto que ella hablaba un poco cuando se quedo a vivir en los 3 años de los androides con ellos cuando después de una discusión gracias a su oído el la hoyo balbucear "vegeta no bakka,, honnto ni bakka i desu" (vegeta tonto, realmente un tonto) al oírlo vegeta se le quedo viendo en shock y por instinto la alcanzo y la volteo para afrontarlo "QUE DIJISTE?" dijo el mirándola mas expectante y ansioso que enojado, "que cosa?" dijo ella sabiendo a lo que el se refería "NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA MUJER DIME LO QUE DIJISTE" ella lo miro con ojos de molestia y con un suspiro "dije vegeta tonto, realmente un tonto, estas feliz ahora?" vegeta vio que eso no fue mentira, entonces el sacudió su cabeza después de dejarla ir "algo mas?" dijo ella en molestia "nada mujer solo vete" dijo el caminando a su habitación "VEGETA NO BAKKA" le grito bulma mientras corría sonriente a su laboratorio, vegeta volvió para verla pero ella ya se había escapado…. Ese día bulma no bajo a comer, ni a cenar, vegeta sospecho que lo estaba evitando, así que fue a su laboratorio, entro y estaba apunto de gritarle cuando la vio…

Ella estaba con su traje de laboratorio, reparando unas maquinas mientras su cabello lo tenia sujeto con una pinza, tenia algunos mechones sueltos, se podía ver que tenia algunas gotas de sudor en la frente y algunas manchas de grasa en la mejilla, estaba tan concentraba en su trabajo que vegeta vio que en el comunicador de su escritorio que no había respondido los mensajes que seguramente eran los de su madre llamándola para comer… decidió dejarla trabajar, tan concentraba estaba que ni siquiera lo noto entrar y salir… mas tarde bulma salio toda cansada y adolorida, decidió saltar el bajar a comer y pensó en tomar un baño pero después que quitarse su ropa de laboratorio y quedar en una camisita de manga corta y en interiores se tumbo en la como y no quiso pensar en nada mas… "sabes que saltar tus alimentos no le hace bien a tu cuerpo?" dijo una vos algo gruñona, "no eres mi mama" dijo ella en respuesta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de alo… quien demonios le estaba hablando?... ella se levanto rápidamente y lo vio recargado en tocador "AAAAHHHH HENTAIIII, HENTAYARO NO BAAAAKKKAAA" (hentai: pervertido) le grito bulma olvidando que su secreto se hecho a perder, era mas el susto que su razón el se tapo los oídos y volteo a otro lado lo que ella aprovecho para envolverse en una de sus cobijas y salir corriendo para ocultarse en el baño del pasillo… cuando vegeta se dio cuenta bulma se había ido… "Shimatta" (maldición) dijo vegeta, el pensaba sacarle la sopa a bulma acorralándola Ens. Habitación, pero ese pequeño demonio sexy se le volvió a escapar… entonces callo en cuenta de lo que pensó, SEXY?, desde cuando el pensaba así…

Bulma aprovecho y tomo un baño y rápidamente depuse de eso envuelta en sus sabanas se devolvió con cautela a su habitación, tenia que hacerlo, se había bañado, y ya no traía ropa, ni siquiera interior… paso con paso cauteloso la habitación de vegeta y cuando ya estaba a unos 5 pasos lejos de esta, la puerta se abrió y ella ojeo lentamente detrás de ella, y lo vio ahí con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió temerosamente y trato de correr pero algo la detuvo, se dio cuenta que el la estaba sujetando de la sabana, "si no quieres perderla sugiero que me respondas onna" dijo el, sonriendo al verla con su cara demostrando su pensamiento ° atrapada ° "esta bien, que quieres de mi?" dijo ella con aires de resignación "quien te enseño sayan?" dijo yendo al grano "suéltame la cobija y te lo diré" dijo ella "hecho" dijo el y se la soltó, ella se la reacomodo y el se quedo mirándola expectante "y bien?" dijo el molesto "mira en esa pared y lo veras" dijo ella y cuando vegeta volteo solo vio un espejo y al voltear a mirarla se dio cuanta de que se había escapado… "Ano ama" ( Esa mujer) el gruño y se iba a ir tras ella, pero pensó un momento, ella jamás le había mentido, era a la única persona además de sus padres (que según el eran demasiado idiotas para mentir) que jamás le había mentido, y miro a la pared, y solo estaba el espejo, y entonces fue que lo entendió, al mirar a la pared solo estaba alguien… el… ella había aprendido el poco sayan que había demostrado conocer escuchándolo a el… bakka lo había debido aprender de sus maldiciones hacia kakarotto y hentai cuando ella le hablo del anciano pervertido maestro de goku… las demás palabras debieron ser de sus conversaciones que el mismo tenia consigo mismo…

Ella era lista, realmente lista, vegeta tuvo que admitir y apreciar esa cualidad en ella, el aprender rápido algo era una cualidad admirable en un guerrero… por un tiempo bulma no hizo uso de su nuevo idioma, solo para molestarlo… vegeta iniciaba discusiones que claramente eran apropósito para ver que tanto sayan había aprendido de el... el cual no debía ser mucho… pero el tenia curiosidad, y mas que nada un deseo por oír en alguien mas su idioma natal… con el tiempo bulma y vegeta sin darse cuenta empezaron a Pasar mas tiempo juntos para el desagrado de yamcha que estaba tratando de reconquistar a bulma… poco después de volver a la vida trataron de volver a salir juntos pero yamcha lo fiel se le paso rápidamente volviendo a caer en las delicias de la galantería… bulma estaba harta y era difícil con yamcha rondando mas su trabajo buscar un nuevo amor, además de que estaba muy ocupada con vegeta… vegeta decidió forzarla a hablar sayan al solo hablarlo el, no le respondería a ninguna de sus preguntas ni le dirigiría la palabra si ella no le hablaba en sayan, a los demás si les hablaba pero en sayano, pero a ella ni siquiera eso… tiempo después una tarde cuando yamcha vino de visita, se dio la explosión de la cámara de gravedad… causada por un cierto sayan que en cuyo estado emocional tan variado no se pudo controlar y dejo ir sus frustraciones en una explosión… casi logro transformarse…. Pero sus dudas en algunas resoluciones lo hicieron perder el control y la nave que estaba explotando lo daño al el perder e control de su poder, había bajado su nivel a casi inexistente cuando la nave exploto…

Bulma corrió a su lado y con ayuda de yamcha lo llevaron a la enfermería, 3 días paso en coma, entonces una noche ella le susurro, "vegeta onegai" (vegeta por favor) dijo sollozando, esa mañana el se despertó y la vio ahí dormida junto a la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, "Ano henna onna, toshte?"(Esa extraña chica, por que?) dijo mientras la miraba, el se quedo allí mirándola, ella tiempo después se despertó y el fingió dormir, "Yokatta, vegeta daijobu desketto" (gracias a dios vegeta se ve mejor), ella se levanto y se fue de la habitación llevándose el recipiente con los paños para la fiebre, al sentirla irse vegeta abrió los ojos… el nunca había dicho esas palabras en sayano, entonces como es que ella las aprendió y mas importante por que?... cuando vegeta se recupero, la cámara ya estaba lista y el continuo entrenando, bulma no le hablo para nada ni el a ella… bulma sentía que vegeta tenia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para ella molestarlo… un día cuando entro a su habitación se empezó a quitar su bata de laboratorio ciando sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, y el único que se lo provocaba era….

"hai vegeta, nande?" (Si vegeta que?) Dijo ella "toshte?" dijo el mirándola desde el marco del ventanal, "nanni?" (Que cosa?) "por que te preocupaste por mi?" "por que esa es mi forma de ser" dijo ella, caminando disimuladamente a la puerta "A dame" (OH no) dijo rápidamente parándose frente a la puerta rompiendo el cerrojo electrónico que tenia, ahora aunque quisiera no podría salir "Iie vegeta no bakka, honnto ni aho" (vegeta tonto un real idiota), dijo ella molesta, el se le fue acercando peligrosamente con una mirada que a ella le aterro, "nande" dijo ella pero el no contesto " "vegeta, toshte?" dijo ella tratando de ocultar sus nervios "Horoo ni nattenai wa yo"(Esto no puede continuar) dijo vegeta, "Etto Chotto matte" (espera solo un momento" "ya espero lo suficiente onna" bulma se puso nerviosa y ya no le importo si lo ocultaba o no "ano Yamete" (Detente), dijo "Iie, onna" (no mujer)dijo mientras se le acercaba, ella corrió hasta el balcón y cerro el ventanal, algo estupido y sin sentido y ella lo sabia pero cualquier segundo extra que ganara lejos del alcance de vegeta lo valía, el estaba actuando extraño y a ella no le agradaba.

El rompió el cerrojo "Amai sugiru ne onna" (Demasiado optimista cierto onna) y bulma estaba contra el rincón mas apartado del barandal, "amari" (no es bueno) dijo ella para si misma, y al recargarse mas sin querer piso mal resbalándose y cayéndose del barandal… "Abunai" (Cuidado) dijo vegeta pero ella ya se había caído, el en segundos la atrapo y ella de la impresión se había desmayado… cuando recupero el conocimiento lo primero de lo que se percato es que ese no era su cuarto, ni siquiera la ala medica o ninguno de los otros cuartos de la casa… era el cuarto de vegeta, y no cualquier cuarto sino el de su cámara de gravedad, "ya era hora onna" dijo una voz "que me piensas hacer?" dijo ella aterrada, "watte hanasu" (debemos hablar), "nande?" "kotaido" (contesta) "nanni?" (Que)""¿Aika shika?" (¿El amor o la muerte?) ella se quedo perpleja "NAAAAANNNNYYYYY" (QUE?) y levantándose de la cama y corrió a la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, "Bakayaro shinen desu" (maldito bastardo asesino) dijo ella, entonces vegeta entendió lo que ella pensaba, "Iie" (no), pero ella no lo estaba escuchando, estaba golpeando la puerta pidiendo auxilio, "Chigau yo"(Entendiste todo mal), dijo el gritándole y entonces camino hacia allá y la arrojo en la cama, y se le subió encima para mantenerla tranquila, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza, "onna… Ai Shiteru" ( mujer, Te Amo) bulma se quedo perpleja, sus lagrimas de ira cesaron y sus gritos callaron, ella se le quedo mirando como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar "Dame da" (no puedo mas) dijo el dejando escapar una lagrimas "demo ishkashi, Hazukashi nan desu kedo" (pero no lo puedo evitar aunque sea embarazoso), "por que yo?" dijo bulma "por que tu eres la única que se ha tomado la molestia, eres la única que lo ha entendido" el la miro que lo miraba perpleja…

Esa mirada incrédula de asombro hizo que brotara su orgullo, "Ima kotaenasai" (Responde ahora) dijo el, dejándola ir y sentándose aun lado de la cama, sin mirarla, "UN" (si) se escucho, el volteo y la miro sentada en la cama con una sonrisa dulce "nanni?" dijo el no creyéndolo que escucho "hai" (un si mas afirmativo), ella le sonrió y se le acerco gateando lentamente por la cama para recargarse contra su espalda… el no lo creía, podría ser acaso cierto esto… "lo haces solo por...?" se callo el, "Iie" dijo ella abrasándolo por la espalda, "vegeta no dai suki" (no vegeta, realmente me gustas)

El se dio vuelta para verla de frente y ella poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de el, el se quedo paralizado, el jamás había besado a alguien y menos que alguien se atreviera a hacérselo… "hontou?" (En serio) "dijo el separándose lentamente "hai, geta-kun" el le sonrió y regreso el gesto del beso a bulma, y delicadamente la recostó en la cama, empezaron a lentamente a prodigarse caricias anta que llego un punto en que vegeta ya estaba sobre de ella, ambos sin ropa y apunto de compartir el momento mas intimo de todos "Daijoubu?" (¿Esta bien?) ella le atrajo el rostro al suyo y lo beso "Daijoubu desu" (Estoy bien y de acuerdo)… después de varias horas de haber compartido la experiencia mas hermosa de sus vidas, vegeta la miro allí a su lado recuperando el aliento y le susurro "Hontou desu ka" (¿De veras?), "Un, vegeta sama, Zutto, hontou ni zutto" (si vegeta, para siempre, realmente para siempre) "bulma, arigoatou, Watashi wa ureshii" (gracias bulma, Estoy muy feliz" "un, oreba ureshii desu" (yo también estoy muy feliz)

"bulma-san?... oreba akari, oreba, mami, hontou ni binjin" (bulma? Tu eres luz, dulzura, y una hermosa mujer) dijo el diciéndole lo que opinaba de ella, "vegeta Hokori takaki yusha , Anata ga suki desu" (vegeta eres un bravo guerrero, y te amo a ti y solo a ti) sabia aunque muy poco expresivo en las cosas que ella amaba de el, lo que ella le dijo había sido lo que el quería oír… "vegeta kun? Itsumo issho?" (Vegeta siempre estaremos juntos), "hai ishoo-ni" (si, siempre juntos) " origatou vegeta,

**END FLASH:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O0o00o0o0 **

Bulma estaba montando a vegeta después de haber pasado toda la noche realizando diferentes piruetas, y a ellos siempre les gustaba terminar como empezaba, con ella sobre de el, para vegeta no existía una mejor visión que la de bulma en éxtasis mientras se desbordaba la pasión entre ellos, "vegeta ya viene, ya viene" "ya casi, ya casi" decía el mientras ella aumentaba el movimiento de sus caderas, "VEGETAAAAA" "BULMAAAA" y ellos explotaron por ultima vez esta noche, después de haber liberado sus ansias contenidas de la pasión que ambos se tenían… "Ima datte, bulma" (Aun ahora bulma) dijo vegeta mirándola, atrayéndola para que descansara en sus brazos, como si la protegiera del mundo, "Ishoo-ni" (juntos) dijo el susurrándole suavemente al oído, ella voltea a verlo y atrayendo su rostro hacia el de ella "Itsumo issho" (Siempre juntos), ellos durmieron abrazados una al otro como si nada en el resto del mundo importara mas que estar juntos, siempre juntos…

**-*/-*/-*//-//-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

_Elenahedgehog: HAHAHA un poco de diversión y risa es bueno para un fic… con un final caluroso mmmm_

_Mirai-T: mi papa es un malgeniado… Elena esta babeando?_

_Gohan: papa es un descuidado… Elena le esta sangrando la nariz?_

Elenahedgehog: chapter: celos Sayan….¿cola o no?, DEJENDE MIRARME TENGO DERECHO A MIS FANTASIAS ONO?

AVISO ESPECIAL: DEBIDO A QUE MI COMPUDADORA SUFRIO UNA HABERIA ME VERE EN LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE POSPONER POR UN TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR MIS FANFICS… NO SE PREOCUPEN NO PIENSO DEJAR A MIS FANFICS SIN TERMINAR, SOLO QUE TARDARE AN MAS DE LO QUE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZARLOS… YA QUE ESTOY APENAS JUNTANDO EL DINERO PARA LAS REPARACIONES DE MI COMPUTADORA…. APRECIO SU PASCIENCIA….

10


	10. Celos sayanHermandad

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**CELOS SAYAN… HERMANDAD**

Trunks desde hacia una semana estaba asistiendo a la universidad tentou, junto con gohan y sus amigos… después del primer y estrepitoso día las cosas habían estado saliendo de una manera mas tranquila… excepto que tenia un club de fans detrás de el… un grupo de chicas liderado por una chica llamada milfa, ellas además de que dinna no se le quitaba de encima… mirai se sentía algo estresado, la única mujer con la que había tenido un contacto real era su madre, en cualquiera de las 2 realidades… en realidad era mirai bulma quien siempre le decía a trunks que cuando el caos terminara el debía conseguirse una linda chica… M-trunks no le encontraba de importancia en el momento el buscar una pareja… además con los androides, y después de ellos, la reconstrucción de las ciudades de la tierra, siempre estaba ocupado… claro, había visto chicas…. Pero ellas lo miraban con miedo…

Sabían que era un guerrero y que lo mas posible era que muriese pronto… además de que tenia tan temibles poderes como los androides… por lo que después de derrotarlos el solo se dedico a sus 3 prioridades, la reconstrucción de la ciudad, entrenar, y principalmente su madre… lo curioso es que a el no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que las chicas siempre lo estuvieran siguiendo, era un gran cambio para el, de no ser querido y de siempre estar solo, ahora a estar siempre rodeado de gente y ser en cierta forma apreciado… pero claro, que como cualquier lobo solitario había veces en que quería estar solo, y en esas ocasiones solo toleraba a una sola persona… a bulma…

Se sentía tan sobre estimulado con tantos sentimientos que esta nueva vida le daba que se sentía en ocasiones perdido y confuso, aun mas cuando gohan lo miraba con recriminación después de que las chicas se marchaban, o después de que el terminaba de hablar con alguien mas…

_Flash back… trunks estaba siendo asediado por su incondicional grupo de fans, el actuaba con tanta cordialidad y amabilidad, les sonreía con tanta amabilidad y ternura… gohan sabia que el era una persona bastante respetuosa y cordial, pero no era con las chicas el problema, era cuando actuaba con los chicos de manera amigable que era el problema…_

_Trunks por consejo del consejero escolar debía de tratar unirse a algún club para ayudarle a socializar… el sabia tan bien como gohan que eso seria bastante fácil, pero injusto para los demás… cuando probo para todos los equipos su sexapil salio a relucir, sus movimientos al realizar bateos, patadas y saltos fueron hermosos… y cuando salio de la piscina e igual que bulma hizo el movimiento de la cabeza de la sirenita… todos estaban babeando por el… cuando todos los chicos de los clubes lo empezaron a alabar trunks se empezó a sentir algo nervioso, busco a gohan por todas partes como buscando que lo rescatara, peo solo lo vio alejándose de ese lugar…_

_Cuando trunks lo alcanzo "gohan te estaba buscando "si claro eso fue antes de estar pasando el tiempo con tus nuevos amigos o después de haber estado con tu club de fans?" dijo gohan con la voz de enojo y…. celos?"…trunks solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue, gohan callo en cuenta en lo que le grito y cuando se iba disculpar vio como trunks se alejaba volando….end flash…_

El no entendía que estaba haciendo mal… todo esto lo estresaba y sin decir nada dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y con quien estuviera y se iba a refugiar en la única persona con la que el se sentía a salvo… Esto se estaba haciendo muy frecuente y a veces trunks dejaba la escuela y se iba volando a donde quiera que bulma se encontrara… gohan sintió que era su culpa de que mirai se sintiera incomodo, después de todo ni siquiera el entendía el por que actuaba así, mirai nunca hizo nada malo, por lo cual decidió irlo a buscar para disculparse… finalmente lo encontró en el parque, era la hora del almuerzo y el estaba debajo de un gran árbol…

CON LA CABEZA RECOSTADA EN LA PIERNAS DE BULMA…. El se acerco lentamente y los escucho hablar… tal debía ser la comodidad de trunks que ni siquiera noto a gohan acercarse… "lamento causarte tantas molestias madre" dijo mirai "no es ninguna molestia cariño" "me siento un tonto, hoy me fui sin siquiera despedirme de gohan solo me marche" "cariño es normal que allá ocasiones en las que te sientas estresado y desees buscar un poco de calma" "en verdad?" "claro, tu padre y goku suelen sentarse en la cima de la casa para contemplar el cielo, eso los relaja, claro tu padre prefiere hacerlo de noche con las estrellas y goku de día para ver las nubes pasar" gohan oía atento… el ni siquiera sabia eso de su papa "y tu que haces?" "voy de compras" y ambos se ríen

"cariño deberías hablar con gohan, creo que el piensa que es su culpa que tu no te sientas cómodo en la escuela" "por que piensa eso?" "bueno, el cree que no te apoya lo suficiente, cree que es su deber cuidarte" gohan se ruborizo "debo disculparme con el, no es mi intención hacerlo sentirse mal" el celular de bulma empezó a sonar "no contestas?" "no, debe ser algún bobo de la oficina buscándome" "perdóname madre por interrumpirte en tu trabajo" "entiende una cosa mirai trunks brief" dijo bulma acercándole su rostro al suyo "jamás será molestia para mi atender a mis chicos, ustedes son mi prioridad mirai, los amo" mirai se ruborizo al sentir los labios de bulma en su frente, gohan también, se sentía tan calido por dentro al saber que bulma los quería tanto a todos…

Mirai llevo a bulma a las oficinas y después volvió a la escuela… cuando aterrizaba en el techo de la escuela, miro a gohan sentado todo triste sobre la torre de agua, el se sentó a su lado y gohan le sonrió nerviosamente "hola mirai, como te sientes?" dijo algo nervioso, mirai le sonrió "estoy bien gracias por preocuparte" dijo nervioso, gohan volteo a otro lado y cuando volteo a mirarlo, mirai se le arrojo a los brazos… gohan quedo en shock, su corazón latía como locomotora, que estaba pasando y por que no podía moverse "mi… mirai?" "gohan… perdóname" gohan se quedo en silencio.. entonces sintió humedad en su cuello, retiro suavemente a mirai y lo vio con lagrimas en los ojos "siento mucho el siempre preocuparte, creo que es un hábito que no se ha desecho de mi… en mi era siempre solía causarte preocupaciones y aquí de igual manera" gohan dejo salir algunas lagrimas "no, es mi culpa, perdóname por actuar raro, es que siento que cuando estas con los demás chicos es por que no obtienes de mi el suficiente apoyo" se abrazaron unos momentos, "en el pasado?" "en el pasado" trunks se trato de separar pero gohan lo tenia tomado de la cintura por la cola.

"gohan?" mirai miro en sus ojos una emoción que lo confundió… solo había visto esa mirada en 2 personas antes y nunca traía nada bueno… "gohan, basta" dijo el, gohan sacudió su cabeza y lo miro perplejo "que paso?" dijo el mirando en todas direcciones "debemos bajar de aquí y para eso necesito que desenvuelvas tu cola de mi cintura" dijo el en regaño burlón, "lo siento" y así se van… trunks sintió que gohan estaba actuando muy extraño y no le traía la mas mínima confianza, era como si tuviera doble personalidad, el había vivido con personas así y eso no le agravada, pues fue por causa de eso que su corazón se rompió varias veces…

_Varias cosas similares pasaron en los días que siguieron y ellos 2 no eran los únicos que tenían problemas en su relación…_

***-*-*-*-* en la escuela de trunks y goten*-*-*-***

Goten estaba corriendo por el patio de la escuela buscando a trunks y lo encontró con otros chicos de su salón conversando, "TRUNKS" le grito y el lo miro de reojo y después junto con los demás chicos se marcho… goten se quedo quieto, no dijo nada y se marcho… fue y se refugio en su escondite secreto… un hueco formado entre 2 árboles que se juntaron y sus ramas formaban un escondite… el lo había estado limpiando para mostrárselo a trunks y hoy había terminado de limpiarlo y pensaba mostrárselo… al llegar la hora de salida, goten fue y se sentó en los columpios a esperar a que llegaran por ellos… mientras trunks estaba con algunos chicos de la escuela… cuando llego goku por ellos, trunks pidió permiso para ir a casa d unos chicos a realizar sus deberes… goku llamo a bulma y ella dio su permiso… goten solo subió al auto y no dijo nada, trunks se despidió pero goten solo le dijo adiós con la mano y trunks se le iba a acercar pero los chicos lo llamaron, la mama de quien los invito a su casa había llegado y debían marcharse… trunks miro como goku y goten se marchaba y les dijo adiós con la mano pero goten no lo volteo a ver…

Los días pasaron y trunks se volvió distante con goten en la escuela, y había veces que se iba por la tarde a las casas de sus amigos, goten se estaba cansando de su indiferencia, no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por el y no le gustaba… todos estaban en la sala y goten estaba coloreando en al medio del piso, trunks estaba llegando de la casa de un amigo muy emocionado corrió hacia goten... "mira goten me prestaron este juego, es muy divertido" goten siguió coloreando, todos miraron la escena algo curiosos, trunks se le acerco mas "vallamos a jugarlo, yo te enseño" y lo tomo del brazo para llevárselo, como era su costumbre jalando a la habitación para pasar horas y horas pegados a la pantalla, cual seria la sorpresa de todos cuando goten se soltó de su agarre y dijo seriamente "no quiero, estoy coloreando" dijo volviendo a su dibujo "lo terminas después ven juguemos" "DIJE QUE ESTOY DIBUJANDO" grito y tomando sus colores y cuaderno de dibujo salio corriendo del lugar… trunks se quedo en silencio y lentamente se fue a su alcoba… los presentes se quedaron mudos…

el tiempo paso, y en la hora de la cena todos comieron tranquilamente, menos goten quien dijo no sentirse bien y se fue a cama sin cenar, trunks ya estando en la mesa dijo no tener hambre y también se fue a su cama sin cenar… bulma subió a arroparlos para dormir y lo curioso es que goten estaba en su propia cama tapado con la sabana hasta la cabeza y trunks solo lo miraba esperando a que se viniera a dormir con el… bulma les contó un cuento y los tapo con su frazada… trunks se durmió mirando hacia la cama de goten y le dejo el espacio en su cama que seria si goten estuviera durmiendo con el… los días pasaron y esto empeoro… ahora hasta discutían… hubo un punto en que trunks le grito "YA NO TE SOPORTO" se tapo la boca e iba disculparse "ERES MALO Y YA NO TE QUIERO" le grito goten y salio corriendo, "GOTEN LO SIENTO" le grito pero goten ya se había marchado… para empeorar las cosas bulma estaba de viaje y no volvería sino dentro de dos días…

Vegeta estaba saliendo de la cámara de gravedad y miro a goten rayoneando su cuaderno de dibujo furiosamente, "que haces tan tarde afuera mocoso, acaso no deberías estar sentado frente a la caja estupida como el resto?" goten no lo miro solo siguió rayando su cuaderno, "y donde esta el otro mocoso?" "no lo se y no me importa, ya no lo quiero y el no me quiere" dijo lloroso dejando escapar lagrimas de enojo… vegeta se quedo perplejo "que demonios te hizo ahora?" "me grita y es malo" dijo el lloroso "le diste razón para que el fuera así contigo?" el lo pensó "trunks no hace nada sin alguna razón, le hiciste algo para que te trate así?" "no lo se" "te dijo que algo lo molesta o te recrimino algo?" "no, pero el ya no me quiere" "te ha dicho que ya no te quiere?" "no" "entonces que te hace pensar eso?" "el ya no quiere ser mi amigo" "por que lo dices?" "no juega conmigo en la escuela y me ignora y sus amigos me molestan, ya no esta en casa y se va con sus amigos" "le has dicho a trunks lo que me estas diciendo?" "no", "el sabe por que estas tu molesto con el?" "no lo se" vegeta se recargo en el árbol del cual estaban parados debajo…

"si estuviera molesto por tu causa te lo hubiera dicho, es como su madre nunca se calla alguna molestia" goten asintió "deben ser cosas suyas, dale tiempo para que caiga en cuenta de lo que a ti te molesta por si mismo, solo dale tiempo y ten paciencia, el es como yo, tarda en aceptar algún error que comete aunque no piense el que esta mal" dijo el y agarrándolo de la camisa lo para del suelo "pronto será hora de cenar ve a lavarte", goten recogió sus cosas y le dio un abrazo rápido a vegeta y entro corriendo a la casa… vegeta solo soltó un resoplido "niños" dijo solamente y se metió a beber algo antes de iniciar otra sesión de entrenamiento antes de cenar…

*-*al mismo tiempo del evento de vegeta y goten, dentro de la casa*-* trunks estaba haciendo su tarea en la biblioteca de la casa cuando goku pasaba a dejar unos libros de gohan que dejo olvidados en la sala, miro dentro y vio a trunks todo cabizbajo "hola trunks" "hola tío goku" dijo desanimado "que te pasa?" "goten me odia" "ya veo" dijo sentándose a su lado, "por que crees eso?" "el me lo dijo" "por que crees que te lo dijo?" "por que le he estado gritando" goku lo mira perplejo "pero tu nunca le habías gritado, solo en juegos" "es que el me ignora cuando quiero jugar con el" "eso no es agradable, se siente mal que a uno lo ignoren" dijo goku, trunks se quedo callado "si merezco que el me odie" "por que?" "por que yo lo he ignorado" "por que?" "el consejero de la escuela dice que el malo que yo siempre este cuidando a goten que así el jamás hará amigos y yo tampoco, que si yo hago amigos y le muestro a goten lo divertido que es, el hará los propios" dijo todo preocupado "el te dijo eso?" dijo goku perplejo "si, y los chicos dicen que no es bueno que yo siempre este con el, que soy mayor y debo hacer cosas de mayores y no cosas de bebe" "crees que goten es un bebe?" "NOOO" dijo enojado.

"yo golpee al chico que llamo a goten bebe, por eso me llevaron con el consejero, ellos son chicos de los clubes a los que pertenezco, algunos incluso son mayores que yo, pero son muy aburridos solo hablan de deportes y de niñas" dijo el con desagrado. "le has dicho a goten el por que de que lo ignores?" "no, el consejero dice que si lo ignoro un poco el buscara hacer amigos" "pero tu dijiste que los niños de su salón son crueles con el?" "si lo son" "has visto que haga amigos?" "no", "trunks no te diré que hacer, pero pregúntate algo, eres feliz así?" dice goku mientras se va, "solo haz lo que creas correcto trunks" dijo goku y se marcho dejando a un muy pensativo trunks.. A la hora de la cena trunks y goten se hablaron un poco, incluso trunks le prometió a goten ayudarlo con una maqueta que le dejaron de tarea… esa noche en su cuarto "goten?" "si?" "perdón?" "perdón" dijo goten y se fue a la cama de trunks…

Al día siguiente en la escuela trunks vio a sus amigos esperándolo, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente a goten y se marcho… goten sonrió y se fue a su salón, el día paso igual para goten, la maestra lo regañaba por distraído, los chicos le decían bebe, solo por ser un año menor que ellos, y goten estaba muy triste… en el receso se la paso sentado en los columpios, entonces el grupito de trunks apareció, trunks lo vio allí todo triste y solito, mientras el veía a los demás niños de su grupo jugando, trunks se fue directo hacia goten y este lo vio, trunks le sonrió y lo iba a llamar pero sus amigos lo jalaron a con ellos y lo empujaron hacia las canchas para jugar un partido contra los de un grado superior (goten esta en primero de primaria y trunks en tercero) goten se volvió a sentir mal y al verlo llorando los de su salón e incluso de otros grados lo llamaron nenita llorona, el no lo soporto y se marcho.

Goten corrió a su refugio secreto, una especie de base secreta creada por las ramas de dos árboles que se habían enredado, creando una especie de casita en el árbol, el subió y cual seria su sorpresa al ver allí sentada en una rama a una niñita llorando, el olvido su propio dolor y se le acerco "quien eres y como encontraste mi escondite?" dice curioso "lo siento no sabia que era tu escondite, es que yo…" y se soltó llorando mas fuerte "no llores, toma mi pañuelo" dijo goten ofreciéndole su pañuelo "gracias" "me llamo goten y tu?" "ZOE, mi nombre es zoe" "que lindo nombre" ella se sonrojo, "por que lloras?" "unos niños me tiraron el almuerzo y golpee a uno y todos me empezaron a decir la bruja de cabello de algodón de dulce" dice ella empezando a llorar "por que?" "por mi cabello mira" dice quitándose su chamarra de la cabeza (la tenia para cubrir su cabeza). Descripción de zoe: niña de 7 años, cabello color rosa, estilo rizado, peinado en dos coletas, piel pálida, color de ojos verdes, un poco mas alta que goten pero mas bajita que trunks….. 

Goten la vio, "yo creo que es bonito" dijo sonriente, ella se ruborizo "gracias" "tienes hambre, mama siempre me hace mucho almuerzo" "lo vas a compartir conmigo?" "si" "gracias" dijo abrazándolo, el se sonrojo y empezó a ronronear "que eso que haces?" "que?" "haces como gatito" "casi todos en mi familia lo hacen…te molesta?" "no, creo que es lindo" dice volviéndolo a abrazar… comieron juntos y se la pasaron conversando "que edad tienes goten kun?" "tengo 5" "vas en preescolar?" dijo triste "no, yo voy en primer año, me pasaron por ser listo" "yo estoy en segundo y tengo 7… eso significa que te podré ver en los almuerzos y en los descansos" entonces se ruborizo "claro si tu quieres" "si, si quiero" dijo feliz "goten?" "si?" "quieres ser mi amigo?" "SIIII" dijo abrasándola… cuando llego un receso por junta de maestros los niños salieron a jugar al patio, trunks busco a goten y fue cuando lo vio empujando a una niña que se columpiaba felizmente en el columpio "mas alto goten kun, mas" "si" dijo el feliz, trunks se sintió feliz, goten parecía tener un amigo, y eso significaba….

Trunks se tuvo que quedar para entrenar para varios partidos, uno de básquetbol, otro de fútbol, y otro de béisbol… cuando llego a la casa entro rápidamente, bulma ya había llegado de su viaje y trunks corrió a abrazarla, "okasan donde esta goten, los chicos me invitaron a las piscinas y quiero que goten valla conmigo" "OH cariño, no creo que quiera ir, en este momento esta ocupado, mira por la ventana" el miro y en el patio estaba goten con la misma niña de la escuela, ambos coloreando en el jardín, trunks miro lo feliz que goten estaba y sintió algo que jamás había sentido…. Celos… miro con odio a la niña… entonces recordó lo que le dijo su tío goku… acaso el era feliz como estaban las cosas?... entonces se fue al jardín e invito a goten, goten le sonrió y le dijo que prefería jugar con zoe-chan, trunks le dio una mirada de enojo a zoe y se marcho "creo que se enojo conmigo" dijo zoe algo triste "no te preocupes solo a estado algo raro conmigo" dijo mientras seguía dibujando

"creo que en verdad quería que fueras" "el si, pero sus amigos no" "por que dices eso?" "son muy malos conmigo cuando trunks no esta, pero no quiero que trunks pierda sus amigos solo por que yo no les agrado" "quieres mucho a trunks san, verdad?" "el es mi hermano, claro que lo quiero, si trunks es feliz yo también lo soy" dijo el sonriendo "eres buen hermano goten" entonces sin que lo notaran trunks corrió a la casa todo lloroso, vegeta lo miro entrar y se acerco al lugar de donde el había salido y escucho a zoe y a goten hablando "gracias zoe-chan, trunks es muy buen hermano, el me cuida y me protege por eso los chicos le tenían miedo, por que siempre me defendía de todos los que me molestaban por eso no quiero que el se enoje con sus amigos, volverá a estar solo si lo hace, además el consejero me dijo que no debía ser egoísta y dejar a trunks tener sus amigos" zoe lo miro extrañada… vegeta escucho eso… es por eso que goten no le dijo nada a trunks… cuando entro a la casa se topo con goku y fue entonces que se fueron directo a la cocina para hablar con bulma…

Bulma se quedo en silencio sepulcral, y eso asusto aun mas a los dos sayan… entonces les dedico una sonrisa malévola… "Así que eso es lo que pasa?" "así parece" dijo goku "y ese bastardo no les ha dicho nada" "así es" dijo vegeta, " esta bien, mañana mismo se termina este asunto" dijo sonriente… ya era tarde y bulma debía llevar a zoe a su casa "adiós goten kun" "adiós zoe chan" y así partieron "linda zoe, quieres mucho a goten verdad?" "si, es mi mejor amigo" "te gustaría ayudarlo a que se contentara con su hermano?" "SIIII" dijo toda expectante, bulma le sonrió dulcemente "pues esto harás…." _(No les diré el plan __**(¬_¬) **__es secreto)_

Al día siguiente trunks estaba muy pensativo, pensaba en lo que su tío goku se dijo días atrás y lo que su mama le dijo la noche anterior y en especial lo que su padre le dijo… flash back… "trunks algo te molesta verdad querido, ven acá siéntate con mama y veremos que hacer" trunks se acerco, ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas de las terrazas, el se le acostó en el regazo y solo le dijo lo de sus amigos y lo de goten teniendo otros amigos… "cariño solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que digan los demás, solo importa que tu seas feliz… solo eso, vive tu propia realidad cariño no la que otros te digan vivir… has lo que creas correcto, no los que otros crean que es correcto, ahora por que no vas con tu padre, creo que el quiere hablar contigo" trunks fue a la cámara de gravedad y vegeta sorpresivamente lo dejo entrar, estaba haciendo algunas lagartijas, "entrenamos?" dijo vegeta, trunks asintió y se pusieron a entrenar un poco untos y trunks le dijo a grandes rasgos el asunto sin decir quienes le decían las cosas solo los llamaba "esas personas" .

Vegeta lo miro "trunks, yo no soy como tu madre… tu madre es una persona que hace amigos fácilmente al igual que kakarotto, yo soy mas reservado, y no confió en la gente tan fácilmente.. La primera persona en que confié sin conocerla antes fue tu madre…" "en mama?" "así es… al no ser guerrera no la vi. Como amenaza, y extrañamente su actitud me hizo en cierta forma respetarla ella para ser débil físicamente en actitud y voluntad era fuerte… trunks… para ser feliz no necesitas de miles de amigos, solo necesitas de aquellas personas que estas seguro que al final siempre estarán contigo" "que es al final?" "Al final de cualquier momento de tu vida, bueno o malo, solo aquellos que se quedan contigo, que te valoren en realidad esas son las personas que importan… yo no encontré eso en nadie en toda mi vida ni siquiera en mi propia familia en mi antiguo planeta" dijo el mirando al cielo…

En este momento estaban sentados en la parte superior de la cámara de gravedad… trunks lo miro expectante "no fue sino hasta que conocí a kakarotto y combativos juntos que encontré en el a un aliado confiable y en tu madre un confidente leal… en realidad trunks ellos se podría decir que fueron mis primeros amigos reales, y tu madre fue realmente mi primera amiga y como viste ahora somos familia…" "otousan no se que hacer" "trunks dime quien crees que estará a tu lado en los momentos difíciles?" dijo vegeta… trunks se quedo callado… "solo has lo que creas correcto y nunca te arrepientas de lo que hagas, el pasado no se remedia, busca un mejor futuro" "tienes razón otousan" "sabes… tu okasan a perdidos muchos amigos al apoyarme o defenderme de aquellos que hablaban mal de mi, por como sabrás yo antes no era lo que se decía una buena persona… tu madre fue la única que no huyo de mi cuando llegue aquí por segunda vez, ella incluso me dejo vivir con su familia sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran" "okasan me dijo" "tu okasan se volvió alguien muy importante para mi… no importa la cantidad de seguidores que tengas, sino la calidad" así se fueron a cenar…

trunks tomo a goten de la mano y lo llevo a su salón sin importarle que sus amigos lo llamaran, solo les sonrió y continuo su camino con goten "goten solo quiero decirte que te quiero y que siento si he estado actuando raro contigo, prometo decirte la verdad después pero primero debo ordenar las ideas y palabras en mi cabeza" "lo entiendo trunsky yo también te quiero decir algo pero debo ordenar mis ideas también" dice y le da un abrazo antes de entrar a su salón… allí los niños volvieron a hacerle burla de ser un bebe, trunks escucho se regreso abrió la puerta de golpe y les gruño… todos se quedaron callados… y después le guiño un ojo a goten y se fue…

Goten en clases después de terminar sus deberes de la clase se quedo pensativo, en lo que el había hablado con su tío días atrás, su mama bulma y su papa la noche anterior…*-*-al mismo tiempo en otro punto de la casa cuando trunks estaba platicando con vegeta *-* goten había tenido una similar conversación con bulma esta le dijo lo mismo que a trunks, y lo envió con su papa… goku estaba sentado en la parte de arriba de corporación capsula, ojeando a vegeta que estaba con trunks sobre la cámara de gravedad… goku le pregunto que pasaba en la escuela y goten le dijo como habían estado las cosas, y al igual que trunks el menciono a los responsables como "esos sujetos" goku lo miro y acariciando su cabeza le sonrió "goten tu eres como yo a tu edad, yo era muy fácilmente influenciable" "que es eso?" "que hacia lo que los demás me decían sin renegar mucho, yo era muy ingenuo y me creía todo, pero no fue sino hasta que conocí a bulma quien fue la primer persona que conocí después de mi abuelito que empecé a entrar en juicio" "a mama bulma?" "si tu mama bulma fue mi primer amiga y se volvió mi mejor amiga, además de tu tío krillin y ahora lo es también tu tío vegeta" "no se que hacer papa, ellos se burlan de mi, y no quiero causarle mas problemas a trunks, el ya tiene amigos y no quiero que los pierda por mi culpa" "no los perderá si son sus amigos en realidad, por que un amigo te acepta y te apoya, si ellos lo son de trunks sabrán apoyarlo"

"pero no se que hacer, tengo miedo de perder a trunks y ahora de perder también a zoe chan" "por que crees que la perderás?" "por que se burlan de ella los niños y yo no se como ayudarla" "la apoyas y reconfortas" "si" "eso es lo que hace un amigo, pero también debes defenderla, habrá un momento en que deberás enfrentar tus miedos y defender a quienes quieres de aquellos que los dañan o los hacen entristecer, tu mama bulma perdió a muchos amigos al defenderme de ellos, y sabes que me dijo" "que?" "si no te aceptan a ti, es como no aceptar una parte de mi y un verdadero amigo te acepta y apoya y ellos no lo hacían" goten lo miro perplejo… Goku le acaricio la cabeza "siempre apoya a tus amigos, corrígelos si están en un error pero hazlo por cariño y no por egoísmo, goten, amigos vienen y van pero los que se quedan son los que realmente importan" goten lo abrazo y así bajaron los dos del techo…

-*-*-*-*tiempo actual*-*-*0* goten decidió seguir el consejo de sus padres (goku, bulma, vegeta) ese día no se dejo entristecer, decidió ignorar los comentarios y solo sonreírles con dulzura, eso desconcertó a todos… y extrañamente agrado a las niñas… goten había heredado la dulce sonrisa de goku y eso derritió a las niñas de su salón… pero no a los chicos… en el receso goten salio corriendo directo a los columpio directo a verse con zoe, ella estaba allí sentada cuando dos chicos del salón de trunks empezaron a burlarse de ella, goten la miro allí, llorando, tanto lo afecto eso que salio directo a ellos empujándolos tan fuerte que salieron volando para estrellarse con una resbaladilla cercana, "DEJEN EN PAZ A ZOE CHAN" dijo enojado, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a la "pequeña nenita llorona" volverse una "fiera".

Los chicos mayores y los del grupo de trunks empezaron a insultarlo incluso uno lo tomo de la camisa para golpearlo, cual seria su sorpresa cuando trunks lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo al otro lado del patio "goten ella es tu amiga?" goten lo miro y a zoe "si" "tu eres amiga de mi goten?" dijo trunks, ella se sonrojo cuando trunks atrajo a goten para abrazarlo mientras goten sonreía "si" Trunks sonrió "entonces ya podemos volver a estar juntos goten, el consejero me dijo que te debía dejar solo hasta que hicieras amigos, ahora tienes uno y ya no hay razón para no poder estar juntos" "el consejero me dijo a mí que te dejara solo para que tu tuvieras tus amigos" "QUE?" dijo el furioso, "ese gusano miserable" dijo enojado.

"trunks ahora si podemos jugar juntos?" "claro" "trunks que haces deja a los bebes y ven con nosotros" dijo un chico empujando a zoe, goten lo pateo y cuando otro le iba a pegar, trunks lo agarro del cuello "este bebe es mi hermano y ella es nuestra amiga así que esfúmate en este instante si sabes lo que te conviene, y sabes que ya no los soporto, solo los toleraba por el bien de mi hermano según el consejero, pero ya no me importa lo que digan, no voy a perder a mi hermano por nadie y si ustedes no lo aceptan es su perdida" dijo aventándolo. Fue entonces que el prefecto los llevo a trunks, a goten y a zoe con el director y el consejero para discutir el asunto…

Goten y trunks estaban nerviosos, por que el maestro dijo algo de llamar a sus papas, pero secretamente zoe estaba sonriendo… *todo va de acuerdo al plan de bulma sama* pensaba ella alegre, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los dos demys, "que pasa zoe chan?" dijo trunks "ya lo verán" dijo ella susurrándoles "es secreto", ellos parpadearon un poco pero aun así siguieron la ruta a la oficina del consejero… goten y trunks junto con zoe fueron sentados en el gran sillón de la oficina para esperar al consejero, pero al entrar sintieron las presencias de 4 conocidas personas, que estaba escondidos en el closet de la oficina… antes de que pudiesen siquiera pensar en levantarse a ver dentro … llego el consejero, era un anciano de cabello azul y bigotitos de cantinflas… que los veía como si fueran inferiores en especial veía de manera despreciativa a el pequeño goten.

El hombre llego y se sentó en la gran silla "al parecer ninguno de ustedes dos a seguido el programa que discutimos, al parecer deberé recomendar que sean enviados a otras escuelas" "NO POR FAVOR NO HAGA ESO" le dijeron los chicos asustados, trunks sujetando fuertemente goten, "lo siento pero no han hecho caso, creo que es lo mejor creo que será incluso mejor que sean puestos en internados separados, su comportamiento es demasiado hostil y agresivos, un peligro lo hablare con el supervisor de la zona, son unos chicos demasiado problemáticos"… entonces los ojos de trunks y goten se abren de par en par y zoe suprime una sonrisa… el anciano se volvió de su asiento cuando oyó el "HUM HUM" de una garganta aclarándose…

Volteo a mirar y era nada menos que el director, bulma, vegeta y goku… la cara del anciano y la de goku se quedaron pálidas, "USTED?" dijeron bulma y goku "TUUUU?" dijo el anciano… "lo conocen?" dijo vegeta "es el maestro TSURU" dijo goku "quien?" "el rival del maestro roshi, siempre le tuvo celos por que roshi era mas fuerte y sus estudiantes mejores que los suyos, ni sus propios estudiantes lo querían por un desgraciado con ellos, que los obligaba a hacer maldades" "YO SOY MEJOR QUE ESE ANCIANO DECREPITO" "que es lo que pensaba haciéndole semejante maldad a estos niños?" dijo el director "vengarme de este maldito que desde que lo conocí de niño me arruino" dijo apuntando a goku "usted mismo se busco las cosas que le pasaron al hacer tantas maldades" dijo bulma defendiendo a goku.

Entonces bulma sonrió "y sus maldades le volverán a crear mas problemas" de pronto enfrente de Tsuru aterriza en su escritorio una especie de robot color negro con el ojo rojizo (se parece al robot de gohan el conocido como ogui, pero en negro y el ojo es rojo) "felicidades usted a sido grabado y expuesto ante el consejo escolar, unión de padres y junta de supervisores de zona escolar, usted… a sido… ATRAPADO" dijo el robot accionando una pistolita de serpentinas y confeti… "será mejor que se entregue a las autoridades tranquilamente señor tsuru" dijo el director, "no lo creo" dijo agarrando a trunks y manteniéndolo de rehén "alejen se o el chiquillo pagara" vegeta vio al anciano repugnante tocando a trunks "trunks tienes nuestro permiso" dijo vegeta y trunks sonriendo le tomo la mano al anciano y se la torció "como es posible que tenga tanta fuerza, si se supone que este de acá es el hijo del bobo?" "por que el que tienes en tus sucias manos es mi hijo y es mas fuerte que el de kakarotto o como ustedes lo llaman… goku" dijo vegeta, u trunks le dio una verdadera paliza a tsuru…

Cuando salieron de clase bulma le hablo a la mama de zoe para que le diera permiso de que la llevaran a comer helado, la mujer estuvo feliz ya que estaba trabajando doble turno, por lo cual zoe se podría incluso quedar a dormir… estuvieron de acuerdo… hicieron una pijamada para compensarlos de todo lo malo que les paso… de ese día en adelante zoe se volvió la mejor amiga de los 2 chibis… _y en escuela se dieron algunos asuntitos que en el futuro se discutirán…_

**-*/-*/-*//-//-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

Elenahedgehog: (Quieren saber **(¬_¬)**en que consistía el plan… esta bien se los diré **(n** u **n) **Bulma junto con sus sayan planearon las conversaciones con los chibis, y zoe se ofreció a ser carnada para tentar a goten a mostrar su valor, o hacer que trunks saliera en defensa de la amiga de su hermano… de cualquier forma ambas cosas pasaron… mientras tanto…,en la oficina del consejero ellos se esconderían para grabar lo que el estaba haciendo.

Mirai-T: que pasara con nosotros en el futuro?

Gohan: no lo se pero creo que será mas complicado

Elenahedgehog: chapter: ¿cola o no?


	11. Cola o no?

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**¿COLA O NO?**

Los días en la escuela para gohan a lado de mirai se estaban haciendo mas desconcertantes esos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo lo desconcertaban… serian la unión de batalla? o el War bond, como era mejor conocida, que se daba entre machos sayan… no podría ser o si?, debia haber algo que los uniera, bueno ambos habían perdido a sus madres… eso era uno, ambos tuvieron que adaptarse a una nueva vida… eso era lo segundo… ambos eran calmos en actitud…. Les gustaba la ciencia… gustaban de entrenar…. Les gustaba estudiar…. Gustaba de leer sobre ciencia, mecánica y aeronáutica… en realidad tenían muchas cosas en común… pero no podía ser solo eso… ya que desde antes de que llegara mirai el había empezado a sentirse raro…

A trunks por su parte le asustaba la forma en que gohan actuaba, el tenia un oscuro secreto de su pasado en cuanto a individuos con doble personalidad y aun no se reponía de esto… le dolía mucho recordar y mas tener que volver a vivir lo que vivió con ellos… , decidió despejar su mente y miro por la ventana los chibis estaban corriendo por el jardín y su papa y goku estaban dirigiéndose a la casa después de salir de la cámara de gravedad.

Decidió tomar un baño y salir a dar un paseo, cuando salio envuelto en tan solo una toalla en la cintura, las gotas de agua caían por su hermosa cabellera color lavanda y recorrían su muscular pecho y hermosos y bellamente torneados brazos y piernas… (*Se me esta cayendo la baba*), se quedo perplejo al ver a su mama en una minifalda cortisima color amarilla y un TOP desmangado negro con un chalequito amarillo… y una bandana negra con una flor amarilla y zapatos negros… se veía hermosa… (*A mi coescritor masculino se le esta cayendo la baba*)

"hola lindo te traje algunos atuendos que te compre el otro día me gustaría que te los probaras" dijo no tomando mucho interés en que su hijo mayor estuviera semi desnudo frente a ella, por otra parte mirai estaba muerto de la pena, y lo que mas lo dejo perplejo es que ella no lo veía de manera perpleja como su madre del pasado solía mirarlo cuando lo atrapaba saliendo de la ducha, esta bulma era menos penosa y no lo miraba como si viera a un extraño desnudo… mirai tomo sus calzoncillos y corrió al baño, después salio ahora portando una bata de baño…

"que pasa cariño?" dijo ella y lo vio colorado de la pena "OH eres tímido" mirai se sonrojo mas "no te apenes lindo, ya estoy acostumbrada a ver cuerpos atractivamente musculosos" dijo ella sonriéndole con dulzura "HE?" dijo el sorprendido "si, pues esta tu papa, a goku lo conozco desde niño, esta gohan también desde niño, y pues a los demás del z senchi, cuando entrenan o vamos a las fiestas en la playa del maestro roshi" mirai se sitio algo mas calmado, se empezó a medir la ropa cuando llegaron los chibis buscando a bulma… querían un tiempo especial con bulma… además ella iba a ir al centro comercial y ellos querían ir … podrían al estar allá y pedir helado…

Entonces notaron algo, como sostendría los pantalones que no fueran pants deportivos… los demás necesitaban cinturones… "perdona cariño lo que pasa es que ya no hay cinturones en esta casa, después te compramos algunos" "lo que pasa es que mirai no tiene cola, mami ponle una" dijo trunks mirando a mirai "trunks mama no puede ponerme una cola" "si puede, el se la puso a gohan, a papa y al tío vegeta" dijo goten "que?" "pues claro cariño, si lo deseas puedes tener una como todos los demás" dijo ella, el lo pensó pero no estaba seguro "no gracias madre estoy bien así" dijo el fajándose su camisa "bueno voy a ir al centro comercial, si lo deseas aprovechamos y te compras algunos" "esta bien" "NOSOTROS TAMBIEN" "esta bien me llevare a estos 3 apuestos chicos de compras, mientras los demás hacen sus cosas" dijo bulma y tomando a mirai de la mano lo saco de la casa.

Vegeta que estaba meditando con goku en el jardín, abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando vio a su esposa salir vestida de lo mas sexy "a donde crees que vas vestida así?" dijo amenazadoramente, mirai lo miro algo nervioso "de compras me llevare a mirai a comprar algo de ropa para el y me llevo a los chibis, que tal si cenamos fuera, que tal en la country meat?" (No existe ese lugar cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia) "me parece bien" dijo atrayéndola hacia el "te pones ropa linda entendiste, por que decirte ponerte guapo, seria de mas, pues ya eres todo un bombón" dijo bulma dulcemente en el oído, con el ego inflado le robo un beso a su mujer "se apresuran, los esperaremos temprano" "esta bien" dijo bulma "adiós b-chan" " adiós gokunn" le dijo bulma, era su forma linda de llamar a goku…

en el centro comercial trunks empezó a tener algunos arranques de celos con bulma y a actuar de manera sexy con las chicas pero se calmaba, era la exposición a tanta gente, era tan distinto a su era… entonces se escucho en el mall un anuncio… un concurso de baile el ganador se llevaría 20 minutos de compras gratis en sus tiendas favoritas del mall, bulma totalmente quiso entrar… mirai se sonrojo, "si no quieres no lo asemos cariño solo vallamos a ver y si no te gusta el ambiente no lo asemos" el asintió "mirai baila con mami, ella es buena bailando" "si mirai baila con mami bulma" el se sintió algo apenado "vamos déjenlo a el le da algo de pena hacerlo frente a tanta gente" dice bulma…

cuando se acercan ven a varias parejas bailando, solo quedaba cupo para 3 parejas mas y ya una se estaba subiendo, entonces un chico se acerco a bulma "que tal si yo y tu subimos bombón?" bulma se sintió algo alagada era un chico guapo, pensó aceptar solo por el concurso pero la mirada de el le daba repugnancia, era totalmente de un degenerado "lo siento pero ella bailara conmigo" dijo mirai llevándola a la pista "SI MIRAI BAILADRA CON MAMA" dijeron los chibis..

al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose al mismo punto salieron algunos chicos bastante conocidos, dinna que hoyo el premio jalo a shoun a bailar bailaron (feel good : de gorillaz) sacaron bastantes puntos, cuando de otra parte del mal salio naruto jalando a serena y ellos bailaron (gone daddy gone: de gnarls barkley) algo muy apropiado ya que la canción habla de ojos azules y ambos los tienen… serge salio jalando a una chica de las muchas que tenia, esta tenia el cabello negro y ojos morados se llamaba raven y bailaron (animals: de nickelback) su estilo de baila era como de pelea y estaban siendo aplaudidos bastante fuerte, después de dos parejas mas solo quedaba oportunidad para una pareja mas cuando los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de par en par, cuando subió mirai tomando de la cintura a bulma.

entonces la música empezó (into the night: de Santana) bailaron como si fuera un poco de tango, y bulma lucia hermosa con su traje amarillo y mirai quien aprovecho las compras junto con los chibis compraron trajes para todos que combinaran, trunks estaba usando un traje de pachuco amarillo (como el de la película THE MASK con Jim Carrey, pero sin el sombrero) se veía apuestísimo, (*estoy volviendo a babear*) gohan que se había sentido avergonzado por que sus amigos subieron a bailar decidió irse a sentar en una banca cercana, y también videl al ver a sus amigos bailar, ellos 2 se miraron y conversaron de lo penoso que era verlo y que ellos en realidad sabían bailar… que pasaría cuando vieron subir a bulma y a mirai, y aun mas su asombro cuando en unanimidad el publico les dio el primer lugar… sus 20 minutos de compras mas una cena gratis en cualquier restaurante y un video del evento…

cuando bajaron del escenario fueron recibidos por dos chibis muy entusiasmados "mami bailaste bonito" "mirai viste si bailas bien" dijeron los chibis, entonces el publico dijo "OTRA OTRA OTRA" y las 5 parejas que mejor bailaron subieron a bailar, "quieres de nuevo, solo por diversión" dijo bulma "si madre como desees" (fast and furious: Tokyo drift) pero esta vez los que quisieran podían subir, mirai miro a gohan y a videl allá y le susurro a bulma su plan, ellos se bajaron y bulma jalo a videl a bailar, mirai sabia que si bulma la subía a bailar ella lo aria el bien sabia que ella era parte del club de fans de su madre… y el jalo a gohan y el se dejo y ya arriba bulma bailo con videl y después la empujo a bailar con gohan y naruto empujo a serena a bailar con trunks mientras el bailaba con bulma… entonces serge se fue acercando y miraba de reojo a bulma.

ella lo vio mirándola solo bailaba con raven a su lado, como si con eso se contentara, entonces bulma lo reconoció, y sonrió ella sabia bien quien era, era el lindo serge el rival de gohan, siempre le pareció un niño lindo y le recordaba mucho a vegeta, así que quiso bailar con el, y tomando a naruto del brazo lo ase gritar y del giró el toma a raven para estabilizarse y ella toma su lugar, serge se pone colorado cuando bulma empieza a bailar con el, fue el minutos mas lindo de serge, que acabo muy rápido conforme se acabo la canción… "adiós lindo serge" dijo bulma, el se sonrojo, aun lo recordaba.

"bulma sama es la reina del baile" dijo naruto "gracias, la practica ase al maestro" "el señor vegeta debe ser buen bailarín" "a vegeta no le gusta bailar trash, o canciones muy movidas, prefiere las lentas, ya saben donde se baila pegadito" dijo sonriendo traviesamente y todos se sonrojan "mi compañero de baile es goku, a el le gustan las movidas, por que en las lentas el tiene pie peligroso, siempre te pisa" dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor "tu mama gohan siempre solía usar zapatos cerrados y tres calcetines gruesos con tal de no sentir el pisotón de tu papa" dijo bulma algo sentimental, gohan dio una sonrisa triste, y ala vez feliz, bulma debió querer mucho a su mama para recordar detallitos así de ella.

Se fueron a sus rondas de compras y en los 20 minutos… solo digamos que para hacer una mega compra bulma solo necesita 10 minutos máximo… ya después de abastecer el ropero de todos con ropa y de comprar nuevos libros para mirai, gohan, naruto, serena e incluso unos para sus amigos de ellos… uno de artes marciales para shoun y novelas de misterio para videl… le fascinaban… cuando terminaron de comprar encapsularon todo y al llegar a casa bulma vistió a sus sayan de ropas nuevas, incluso le había comprado ropas a naruto y a serena… ya todos vestidos salieron a cenar… las ropas de todos eran con detalles negro, amarillo y azul… combinados de varias maneras… vegeta por supuesto de negro, goku de negro con azul, naruto azul y amarillo, gohan azul y negro, serena un hermoso combinado de falda y blusa amarilla con azul…

Todos se fueron a cenar y la pasaron comiendo y bailando… pero no fue sino hasta llegar a casa a dormir que bulma se dio cuenta de algo "olvide comprar los cinturones de trunks" dijo sentada en su tocador peinándose el cabello "cinturones?" dijo vegeta desde la cama solo en pantaloncillos negros, "pon le una cola al mocoso" "no quiere, cada vez que alguien se lo menciona pone un rostro lleno de … no se como explicarlo… no se si es tristeza o miedo" dijo bulma mirándolo preocupada, "tal vez tiene miedo de volverse oozoru" dijo vegeta "no creo que sea bueno forzarle el asunto pero ya le dije que es libre de decirnos lo que sea… a veces creo que teme ser una carga y se guarda todo" "que estupidez, el mocoso piensa demasiado" dijo vegeta moviéndose para dejarle su espacio a bulma en la cama…ella sonríe y va y se acurruca a su lado… el la abraza y se besan dulcemente… "mujer pronto va a ser la fecha" "lo se" "crees que sea correcto decírselo?" "es muy pronto… tal vez después" dijo ella regresando el abrazo… vegeta solo miraba al techo del cuarto y bulma mira a los músculos de su pecho… pero ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-mientras en su habitación*-**-*-*-*

Mirai estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama en total oscuridad… mirando el cinto que naruto le presto de los suyos…y recordó la propuesta de su madre…"una cola…verdad?" dijo suspirando "no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar lo mismo… eso destruye a mi familia y a mi niñez… crecí con una familia rota y la perdí…" dijo mirando por la ventana "tengo una nueva familia y no la perderé por la misma razón" se quito la ropa y se vio en el espejo por la parte de atrás… se observo sobre el hombro… ahí estaba… aquella marca donde su cola estaba… "no volverás a arruinarme… jamás volveré a tenerte… me costaste a mi familia y no permitiré que me quites la nueva" …. Entonces a las imágenes de trunks le vinieron los gritos de un niño…***no por favor no esta bien esto***tu dices no pero este amigo de acá y su compañero dicen que siga***no por favor… no mas***mas? Como desees***nooooo***… trunks callo de rodillas y empezó a llorar…

**-*/-*/-*//-//-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

_Elenahedgehog: que cosa terrible le habrá pasado a mi mirai_

_Mirai-T: no lo se tu eres la escritora_

_Gohan: mirai no te preocupes ella es una artista…_

Elenahedgehog: chapter: travesuras de chibis… y si lo se este chapter es muy corto…


	12. Travesuras de chibis

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**TRAVESURAS DE CHIBIS…**

Los chibis estaban extrañamente callados esta mañana, serios muy serios… algo que notaron particularmente... TODOS LOS DE LA FAMILIA… un chibi callado no era algo bueno… "lindos?... les pasa algo?" dijo bulma, ellos la vieron y se voltearon a ver y la voltearon a ver y al unísono dijeron "nada" y siguieron comiendo calladamente… al final del desayuno salieron corriendo a su habitación… era domingo día sin clases…

_(nota: sabían que en Japón entran a las 10 de la mañana y salen como a las 2 0 3 de la tarde e incluso asisten los sábados a la escuela por eso de los clubes…. Que fastidio)_

Se pusieron a dibujar… mayormente dibujos de su familia y a goten se le fue de paso el color verde del pasto y sin querer rayo a bulma en el dibujo… se le quedo mirando… extrañamente esa línea simulaba una cola… "trunks mira" dijo goten enseñándole el dibujo, el lo miro y tomo un color verde mas similar al color de cabello de bulma… y le dio forma a la línea, cuando termino era exacto a una cola sayan, se vieron y empezaron a hacer varios dibujos de su mama con cola…. "trunks mama bulma se vería linda con una" "si lo se… pero mama nunca a tenido una" "trunks?" "si?" "si mama tomara esa medicina que le dieron hace mucho a los demás… crees que le saldría una cola?" "no lo se… pero podríamos probar" "que?" "si, si se la damos y le crece una no se podría enojar mucho verdad?" "y si no funciona?… mama se pondría triste" "y si no lo supiera?" "como?" "se lo ponemos en un jugo muy dulce para que no sienta el sabor… así no sabrá que esta ahí" "eso es muy inteligente… trunks tu sabes todo" "tengo el cerebro de mama"…

Mas tarde los chibis se escurrieron en el laboratorio cuando su mama salio… empezaron a buscar y goten miro un frasquito azul que decía SAYAN DNA "trunks es este?" trunks se acerco y leyó la etiqueta bien "este es" y salieron sigilosamente del laboratorio rumbo a la cocina, los chibis no se percataron de que vegeta quien pasaba por ahí camino a su habitación los vio salirse de ahí "que se propondrán?" no les dio mucha importancia y bajo a entrenar con los chicos en el dojo sayan…

Bulma estaba en el balcón que daba al dojo, los chibis llegaron y la vieron tecleando afanosamente un reporte de avances para su papa sobre los proyectos… "okasan te ves cansada" "y con calor" dijeron los chibis "te traeremos un poco de jugo" dijeron y se marcharon… después volvieron con los vasos de jugo y se la sirvieron a bulma… entonces oyeron a vegeta gritarles "MOCOSOS DESORDENADOS DEJARON UN TIRADERO EN LA COCINA" "vallan a ver que quiere el señor gritón" dijo bulma y los chibis se fueron, bulma le iba dar un trago al jugo cuando aterrizo en el balcón mirai y gohan… "hola madre" "hola bulma san" dijeron "hola lindos" entonces paso naruto en su auto y les grito "GOHAN VEN RAPIDO" gohan lo vio y se fue para ver que quería, bulma y mirai sonrieron "lindo te ves cansado gustas jugo" le dijo bulma y el le sonrió "claro" el lo tomo y empezó a beberlo, fue cuando goku y vegeta entraron con los chibis "mujer estos mocosos estuvieron jugando en la cocina y encontré esto" dijo enseñando el frasquito "eso es…" dijo bulma perpleja… entonces mirai soltó el vaso "AGHHHH" dijo sujetándose el estomago, entonces empezó a incrementar de golpe su ki y todos salieron volando, vegeta rápidamente sujeto a bulma y goku a los chibis… ellos aun entrenaban el volar…

"MIRAI:::?" grito bulma, cuando el polvo de la explosión se desvaneció el balcón estaba destruido y mirai estaba a gatas respirando pesadamente… "mirai cariño estas bien?" dijo bulma corriendo hacia el… el la miro con ojos furiosos, eso asusto a bulma, vegeta estaba a su lado entonces el se levanto tambaleante y su ki se empezó a incrementar… gohan llego con la laptop de bulma, diciendo que le callo en la cabeza… mirai al verlo empezó a levantar su ki y le arrojo una gran esfera de energía, todos la esquivaron y cuando volvieron mirai estaba tirado en el piso desmallado… "que fue eso?" dijo gohan extrañamente triste… en su mente corría el por que lo ataco?.... "MOCOSOS?" dijo vegeta furioso "OH-Ho" dijeron ambos chibis en brazos de goku…

Gohan se llevo a mirai a su habitación con la ayuda de goku "traeré una bandeja de fomentos para la fiebre" dijo goku y se fue rumbo a la cocina, gohan se quedo allí mirando a mirai fruncir el seño y contorsionarse un poco "pesadillas" dijo gohan en susurro…. Mientras tanto en la sala… bulma estaba con vegeta mirando a los 2 chibis frente a frente "que era lo que estaban haciendo en mi laboratorio? Saben muy bien que no pueden entrar sin mi permiso" dijo bulma con tono severo, ellos asintieron "QUE DEMONIOS LE HIBAN A HACER A LA MUJER?" dijo furioso vegeta, era mas el enojo de que es lo que le hubiera pasado a bulma que el hecho de que jugaran con las cosas del laboratorio… "queríamos…" susurro trunks "QUE?" les grito vegeta, "vegeta no les grites así no conseguirás nada" dijo mirándolo con ojos calmos, "que es lo que querían hacer?" les dijo a los chibis "queríamos darte una cola okasan" dijo trunks y goten asintió "que?.." dijeron ambos en susurro.

"pensábamos que con la medicina te saldría" "que los hizo pensar eso?" dijo bulma "pensamos que si la tomabas tendrías una, le pusimos esa medicina al jugo, así, sino te salía, no te sentirías mal por no lograr tenerla" dijo trunks y goten asintió y vegeta exploto "QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAN, SU MADRE NO ES SAYAN SOLO LOS SAYAN TIENEN COLA ASI, PODRIAN HABER VUELTO A SU MADRE UN MUTANTE PELUDO O HABERLA CONVERTIDO EN FORMA OZORU COMO NOSOTROS AL VER LA LUNA, QUE PASARIA SI ESO HUBIESE OCURRIDO Y NO PUDIERA SU MADRE VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD?" dijo molesto… los chibis empezaron a llorar "lo sentimos… *snif* los sentimos *snif*" dijeron todos llorosos, bulma le ofreció los brazos y ellos corrieron a abrazarla "no se asusten, no estoy molesta, pero prometan no volverlo a hacer" "lo prometemos okasan" "si mama bulma" dijeron abrasándola "Cuando mirai despierte subirán a disculparse por lo ocurrido" dijo vegeta levantándose "ahora suban a cambiarse, tendrán 3 horas de entrenamiento como correctivo por su imprudencia" los chibis subieron corriendo a cambiarse… (No es buena idea dejar a un vegeta esperando)

En la habitación era gohan el que cuidaba de trunks, goku solo subía a dejar los fomentos y después bajo de nuevo al oír los gritos de vegeta… gohan estaba sentado a lado de la cama de mirai trunks, lo miraba… tratar de dormir…. Pues su ceño fruncido indicaba claramente que estaba teniendo sueños intranquilos… gohan no se separo todo el día de mirai… bulma lo relevaba para que el descansara pero el siempre estaba al pendiente… ya era muy noche y bulma estaba cambiando los paños para la fiebre a mirai, este parecía mas calmo y dormía serenamente… en eso llego gohan, "ya despertó?" dijo el algo nervioso "no… pero creo que ya no esta soñando, se calmo hace unos instantes"… en eso mirai abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, "mirai no te levantes cariño aun estas débil" dijo bulma con tono amoroso, el los volteo a ver con ojos entre cerrados pero con una mirada fija y …asesina?... "aléjate de ella y de mi" dijo el mirando a gohan con ojos predadores "no dejare que vuelva a pasar… ALEJENSE DE MIIII" grito y expulsando su ki en súper sayan los hizo volar contra la pared y salio volando por la ventana,…. Rompiendo la pared debido a su ki expulsado… y como estrella fugaz desapareció en la noche oscura…

Vegeta al verlo salio detrás de el y goku subió a ver que pasaba… goku los encontró algo noqueados y gohan ya se iba detrás de mirai, "no gohan déjalo, vegeta fue tras el… algo esta pasando y no me gusta" dijo goku, gohan sabia que su padre tenia razón pero el sentía la necesidad de ir tras mirai… ///mientras tanto/// vegeta volaba detrás de trunks … estaban sobrevolando el océano, cuando de pronto mirai bajo lentamente la velocidad, fue cuando vegeta se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento en pleno vuelo… rápidamente lo atrapa antes de que caiga al piso, "que demonios te paso chiquillo?" dijo mas para si mismo que para el "no lo permitiré…*snif* no volveré a dejar que pase" dijo en sollozo desmayándose… vegeta sobrevoló una isla y decidió bajar, deposito a mirai sobre la blanca arena y se sentó a su lado… simplemente pasaron la noche allí…. Para la mañana siguiente vegeta tenia una clara aunque confusa visión de lo que le pasaba… tenia que ver su antiguo hogar, gohan, su cola y especialmente sobre bulma…

Vegeta había obtenido esta información preguntándoles en sueños cada vez que murmuraba algo, ponía atención a lo que decía y le preguntaba sobre quien era… era claro… algo paso y debe ser el motivo del porque el no quiso su cola de nuevo… tal vez había herido como oozoru a bulma y por eso no la deseaba… pero por que esa especie de resentimiento con gohan?, talvez gohan había sido, pero por que se negaría el su cola y no actuaría nervioso con gohan teniendo la suya, e incluso los demás… algo no estaba bien… pero el lo dejaría descansar…. Ya estaba saliendo el sol y mirai se despertó… miro a su alrededor y vio a su padre sentado a su lado, con su mano en la cabeza, como si tratara de brindarle serenidad con su tacto, el sonrió y lentamente se levanto… "mira el sol muchacho, estas son unas de las cosas que tu madre y yo solemos contemplar juntos" dijo el no mirándolo solo mirando al sol salir por el horizonte marino, trunks lo miro era hermoso…

"a mi madre le gusta mirar el sol salir?" "salir , ocultarse, o salir a tomar el sol a medio día, ella tiene una fijación por esos momentos" "y a ti padre… no te gusta?" "no" dijo el, mirai se entristeció "los reflejos" dijo prontamente, y mirai lo miro curioso "me gusta como la luz se refleja en tu madre…. Es por eso que no me niego cada vez que ella me pide perder mi valioso tiempo de entrenamiento, para pasar esos momentos con ella" dijo el volteando a mirarlo, mirai se ruborizo, jamás había imaginado que su padre fuera del tipo romántico muy a sus adentros… "madre lo sabe?" "claro que no… jamás dejaría de fastidiarme si lo supiera, aunque creo que sospecha, pero nunca le pregunto y ella nunca me lo pregunta" dijo simplemente soltando un resoplido de incomodidad, M-Trunks solo miro al sol… y cerrando los ojos podía imaginar a su madre como su cabello brillaría con reflejos tornasol, volviéndose de entre aqua a lavanda…

entonces una imagen volvió a su cabeza lo que lo hizo soltar un grito de dolor y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos como queriendo callar voces, salio corriendo rumbo a una arboleda cercana, vegeta lo siguió caminando, despacio, tomándose su tiempo, M-trunks estaba sentado bajo un árbol cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de sus manos como queriendo evitar que ese mar de lagrimas que le brotaba saliese…/////mente de Mirai-trunks//// un torbellino de imágenes, imágenes de su madre y el viviendo tiempos felices en su laboratorio cuando era un niño pequeño, imágenes de gohan entrenando y el y su madre mirándolo desde la ventana del laboratorio, imágenes de ambos entrenando…. Entonces llego una… el estaba caminando por el pasillo de noche yendo al baño, entonces escucha a su madre quejándose, todo adormilado se acerca a la puerta entre abierta y ve…. ****ah… no mas… por favor… ya no puedo…ahhh… ahhh*** oh… solo un poco mas… ahhh… ahhh*** … m-trunks-chan abre la puerta ***ma…ma?*** y después todo se vuelve negro….

Cuando trunks se quita las manos de los ojos mira a su padre de pie frente a el… "no se lo que te ocurre, ni te lo preguntare si no lo deseas decir, solo ten presente algo… no tienes que afrontar nada solo, ya no mas, esa es la ventaja de contar con familia, no estas solo, y nunca volverás a estarlo" dijo vegeta empezando a caminar lejos de el, "la mujer debe estar preocupada, será mejor que volvamos, por que habías estado inconciente por 2 días" dijo el empezando a gravitar… mirai se quedo perplejo, era cierto pensó con una sonrisa, el mas que nadie sabría apreciar el valor de tener una familia, ya que el nunca pudo tener una verdadera. Y ambos partieron rumbo a corporación capsula…

Al llegar a casa fueron recibidos por una mujer de traje y lentes de cabello negro recogido, que salía corriendo de dentro de la corporación, aferrada de su portafolio, "Y NUNCA MAS VUELVA POR AQUÍ PELAJUSTANA PSICOLOGA DE PACOTILLA" dijo una irritada y amenazante voz en forma de despedida a la alterada mujer que huía de allí….

**////o0o0o0o 2 días antes….**

Bulma se arreglo y llevo a los chibis a clases, los chibis estaban algo tristes de que mirai se hubiese ido y se culpaban, "cariño, mirai no se fue por su culpa, la medicina sayan hace que se vuelvan un poco loquitos eso es todo, lo mas probables es que vegeta lo este entrenando para que saque de su sistema ese exceso de energía" los chibis asintieron y se fueron a clases… cuando bulma los dejo un carro se estaciono frente a ella evitando que se pudiese salir del estacionamiento, de este bajo una mujer de cabello negro sujetado en una tocado en forma de un ovillo, con lentes, (se veía como una de esas maestras regañonas que a la vez son sexys) "señora brief?" "así es" "madre de trunks brief y tutora de goten son?" "ya dije que si" "soy la señorita YUTENKO, nueva psicóloga infantil de la escuela" "OH ya veo, que se le ofrece?" bulma la vio con aire de frialdad, y una sonrisa muy a sus adentros, una sonrisa malévola.

esta mujer estaba tratando de imponer su presencia a ella, claramente estaba a la defensiva, estrellándole su rango de importancia en la escuela desde un inicio, y con un acercamiento claramente retador… esta mujer era de cuidado, pero no existía mujer de mas cuidado en todo este planeta y tal vez de la galaxia entera que la mismísima bulma brief…

"mucho gusto" dijo fríamente pero con una sonrisa siniestra que hizo a la mujer salirse algunos mechones de su prolijo peinado… (Cositas aprendidas del mejor y mas amenazante hombre del mundo) bulma se acerco a ella para estar cara a cara "lo siento pero ahora debo retirarme soy una mujer muy ocupada y no puedo perder mi tiempo ahora… así que… adiós" y así abordo su aero móvil y se marcho aguantando la risa al ver el estado de shock en que dejo a la mujer… eso le había alegrado el día…. Mas tarde en la oficina… bulma estaba muy centrada trabajando casi finalizaba el reporte de avances semanal p0ara su padre… cuando un incesante chillido en el teléfono no dejaba de sonar… bulma gruño y levanto el auricular "QUE?" "señorita brief, alguien le llama por su línea privada" "y por que no simplemente me la conectaste?" "es que no es la voz de ninguno de sus amigos habituales y me pareció algo agresiva y altanera y se que no era su marido por que era una mujer" "una mujer altanera?, esta bien pásamela" ella sintió un dolor de cabeza aproximándose.

"señora brief" esa voz le retumbo en los oídos a bulma acompañados de la palabra prohibida… SEÑORA… a bulma no le gustaba que la gente le llamase señora… la hacia sentirse vieja, es cierto no era una jovencita… tenia mas de 30 pero aun no los 40… (bulma me ahorcaría si dijese su edad…) bulma para nada se consideraba vieja, tenia una figura de lo mas deseable, y un rostro que expresaba juventud e inocencia, pero unos ojos que expresaban misterio y sabiduría… eran la única puerta a su verdadera edad… tal vez no era sayan pero ella al igual que ellos envejecía lento (no la haré arrugada como en DGT, bulma es joven y bella por siempre… viva mi bulma) solo le pasaba el insulto a los niños pequeños, que por supuesto ellos que sabían de edades y la apropiada forma de llamarlos….

Bulma gruño y contesto "si ella al habla" "señora brief soy la señorita yuka yutenko" esa bruja se llamo señorita pero eso se lo creo, pensó bulma "quien?" "la consejera escolar" "OH si ya me acuerdo" "señora brief debo entablar una conversación en persona con usted, es de suma importancia" "lo siento no poseo tiempo" "pero señora brief?" Y bulma la corto "telia bloquea a este numero de nuestra cuenta" "esta bien" "bueno iré a ver a merellin al laboratorio" bulma salio al laboratorio y se desquito un poco apaleando aparatos y naves… al llegar a casa estaba muy estresada, tanto que fue gohan por sugerencia de goku por los chibis… mientras goku le preparaba un baño relajante a bulma… bulma tomo una larga ducha de burbujas, goku le dio un lindo masaje, y decidió dormir una siesta…

Al despertar se vio asfixiada por dos chibis que la abrazaban fuertemente mientras se le acurrucaban "hola bebes" "hola okasan" "que hora son?" "las 3" "es temprano aun… terminaron su tarea?" "si" "su entrenamiento?" "aun no" " esta bien vayan cariños, creo que haré un almuerzo ligero para después del entrenamiento y después iré a vagabundear en la piscina" "esta bien" bulma se fue a la cocina, goku se fue con piccoro, gohan con naruto, y los chibis a entrenar… nadie sabia que alguien se dirigía a causar estragos en su hogar…

Una mujer con rostro decidido bajo de su auto nave y se paro frente, a la gran y colocan mansión… "la residencia brief… valla que es grande" decidida toco el timbre de la puerta… pero nadie contesto… siguió insistiendo y golpeando puertas y ventanas…. En otra parte la linda bulma estaba con sus audífonos al máximo mientras se bronceaba en la piscina….

La mujer se canso y cuando se marchaba vio que la entrada de la cochera estaba abierta y decidió escurrirse… "lo hago por una buena causa" se dijo así misma, entonces prosiguió, vio en la cochera enormes maquinas e inclusive un tanque y varios autos ultimo modelo, "valla que son asquerosamente ricos" entonces entro a la casa y empezó a recorrer la infinidad de pasillos, maravillándose con los múltiples elementos de mobiliario de bastante calidad y muy costosos, entonces creyó escuchar a los niños reír, y rápidamente se dirigió al ruido, cuando entro se vio de nuevo en el exterior… (Bueno… eso es lo que ella creía) "que rayos, estoy de nuevo en la parte exterior?, será el jardín?" fue cuando fue prácticamente arrollada por una estampida de bestias, dinos y demás criaturas… (Que sin que ella se diera cuenta eran correteados por dos pequeños chibis con jabones y cepillos… HORA DEL BAÑO) la mujer salio bien librada del percance y se sacudió la ropa, se arreglo los anteojos y trato de arreglar su peinado…

"que clase de casa es esta?" ella continuo con su investigación y cuando llego a la cocina su baba se le callo al ver a un alto, musculoso y totalmente a tractivo hombre de cabellera negra alborotada y … SOLO EN SHORTS DE SPANDEX… goku… "yo…yo… solo…" dijo la mujer totalmente colorada, goku la miro y parpadeo ingenuamente "se le ofrece algo?" "yo solo… brief… la señora brief…" "OH, busca a la señora brief, bueno ella esta viviendo en la capitán del norte con el señor brief, pero puede hablar con bulma, ella esta atrás en la piscina exterior del jardín sur" dijo goku apuntando el pasillo de alado "valla por acá y la encontrara" dijo goku y se fue…

Después de que la mujer recupero el aliento se dirigió a donde goku le indico "valla ese hombre era totalmente atractivo, seguramente es pariente de goten por el cabello" entonces pensó "será hermano de la señora brief, o tal vez del señor brief (se refiere a vegeta)" ella siguió por el pasillo cuando sin querer se perdió de nuevo, entro por una puerta oscura conmino dentro de la habitación y de pronto la luz se acciono, y se vio rodeada de láser rayos y de elementos mecánicos…. "QUE ES ESTO?" (Era el laboratorio de bulma) ella salio corriendo con la falda chamuscada…

Entonces pudo ver a alguien caminando al final de un pasillo, ella corrió a alcanzarlo, camino a través de un gran pasillo y llego a una especie de gimnasio y cuando cruzo la puerta casi es aplastada, sintió su cuerpo como se volvía plano como tortilla… cuando recupero el conocimiento se vio en brazos de un joven bastante atractivo y de vista similar a el hombre que conoció antes y a goten… "se encuentra bien?" "si eso creo, donde estoy?" "en la sala, quien es usted?" "vengo a ver a la señora bulma brief" a gohan le recorrió un escalofrió "no le llame señora, ya que conserva su apellido de soltera la confunden con su madre, así que llámela señorita brief sino le molesta" "me puede por favor llevarme con ella?" "claro, voy de camino con mi padre al jardín" dijo gohan y la lleva… gohan bestia un GI de entrenamiento azul con la cinta roja…

Cunado llegaron goku estaba allí con bulma dándole un masaje de hombros mientras restregaba su mejilla en la nuca de bulma tiernamente… parecían pareja de recién casados… "tía bulma, esta señora viene a verte" "quien?" bulma volteo y miro a la mujer, "hola de nuevo" dijo goku sonriéndole "papa ponte la camisa tenemos invitados" "lo siento" dijo poniéndose una camisa de manga corta que traía colgando del hombro, "les traeré algo de beber, y luego me llevare a los chicos al dojo" "de acuerdo cariño" dijo bulma, goku la beso en la mejilla y se fue, "voy por los chibis" dijo gohan y la beso también en la mejilla.

La mujer se abochorno… tanta belleza en un hombre era demasiado y mas en dos… "su esposo luce bastante fuerte" "no es mi esposo, mi esposo se encuentra de viaje con mi hijo mayor" "su hermano?" "algo así, no somos consanguíneos, pero nos criamos juntos de jóvenes" "OH" "no creo que allá venido todo el trecho a mi hogar a espiar a mis hombres verdad?" dijo bulma sintiéndose molesta de la mirada lasciva de la mujer hacia sus chicos… (CELOSAAAA) "señorita bulma brief, debemos conversar de un asunto muy serio" "cual es?" "sobre su hijo y su ahijado" "corrección… ambos son mis hijos" "como sea, pero debemos discutir de su conducta" que hay con ella?" "bueno trunks a tenido varios reportes de mala conducta, al actuar de manera agresiva hacia sus compañeros" "ellos lo provocaron" "que?" "si no se metieran con el ni goten ni zoe-chan, el los dejaría en paz" "goten también tiene estos reportes" "me alegro" "que?" "así es, eso significa que esta aprendiendo a ya no depender tanto de trunks, ese es mi chico valiente"… la mujer se quedo perpleja…

"es de suma importancia que discutamos sobre sus hábitos de crianza" "QUE?" "lo siento, pero es sumamente claro que sus niños sufren de desordenes de conducta social" "como se atreve?" "pelean, discuten, no socializa, no poseen ningún interés extra curricular" "no los pongo en extras si no lo desean ya que si jugaran todos esos deportes y concursos, seria injusto, ambos son demasiado adelantados y ganarían sin ninguna duda" en eso llego goku con sus bebidas y los chibis detrás de el con gohan y le dan un beso y se van los cuatro al dojo…

La mujer y bulma discutieron el asunto hasta que la mujer cometió un error fatal "es claramente que ustedes como padres me refiero, necesitan de trabajar mas en sus habilidades, claramente la disfuncionalidad de personalidad en los pequeños se debe a un ambiente tan peculiar como este, ciertamente no es un lugar apto para niños" "esta insinuando que somos malos padres… esta diciendo que soy una mala madre?" bulma abrió de par en par los ojos "creo que con una buena terapia, escuela para padres, grupos de apoyo y un apoyo psicológico, podrían resultarle beneficiosos"…. Bulma se paro y le vació a la mujer frente a ella su vaso de limonada en la cabeza… "corra" dijo suavemente "que?" "cinco…" "señora brief creo que no comprende" "cuatro" "señora brief debe usted comprender" "tres" "esto es por su bien, y claramente vera…" "dos" "que estoy en toda la razón… piénselo bien" "uno" "señora brief….AHHHHHHHHH"….. Se escucho un grito que hizo estremecer el lugar….

De pronto se pudo apreciar desde afuera de la casa a una mujer de traje y lentes de cabello negro recogido, que salía corriendo de dentro de la corporación, aferrada de su portafolio, "Y NUNCA MAS VUELVA POR AQUÍ PELAJUSTANA PSICOLOGA DE PACOTILLA" dijo una irritada y amenazante voz en forma de despedida a la alterada mujer que huía de allí…. En la puerta se podía ver a una muy alterada y explosiva mujer… su mirada era totalmente asesina, a su lado gohan junto con 2 pequeños chibis trataban de calmarla "okasan no te enojes" "bulma okasan no te enojes" dijeron trunks y goten, "QUE SE CREE ESA PELAJUSTANA; DICIENDO COMO DEBO CRIAR A MIS HIJOS" dijo enojada, trunks y goten tenían sus manos entre las suyas palmeándoselas para que se calmara "bulma san cálmese, respire, respire" dijo gohan dándole un masaje de hombro.

"que me calme? ME CALMARE CUANDO ME ASEGURE QUE DESPIDAN A ESA MUJER" dijo molesta y como furia se metió a la casa, los chibis entraron tras ella, y gohan por fin noto a vegeta y a m-trunks en la acera de la entrada, gohan se sobo su hombro y miro a otro lado cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de el… "que paso aquí? Y quien era esa mujer?" dijo vegeta "yo… no lo se bien, papa y yo salíamos del dojo cuando nos topamos con ellas pero estaban conversando, papa decidió servirles refrescos y cuando baje de mi habitación ya estaba bulma discutiendo con ella y ella le dijo algo y eso hizo a bulma explotar" dijo apenado.

Vegeta solo soltó un resoplido y masajeo su cien "eso mujer y sus arranques y me dice a mi temperamental" gohan y mirai se miraron "gohan lo siento… papa me dijo lo que paso y no se … no puedo explicar el porque lo hice" "no te preocupes, no paso a mas, solo quiero preguntarte algo?" "si?" "si yo no te agradase me lo dirías verdad?" dijo algo triste y con sonrojo "Gohan tu me agradas, y mucho, no eres tu el del problema soy yo, no te preocupes no volverá a pasar" "es sobre tu pasado?" "solo digamos que no quiero recordar, quiero dejar todo eso atrás, solo quiero olvidar" dijo muy desconsoladoramente "no te preocupes yo entiendo, hay cosas en el pasado que uno quiere olvidar" dijo el sonriéndole, ambos sonrieron, "ven vallamos a ver a bulma san, en este momento necesita claramente que la conforten, no se que le habrá dicho esa mujer que la hizo explotar de sobre manera" "espero que mi madre este bien" "sabes, la harías sentir mejor si le dijeras okasan como los chibis" "eso crees?" "claro, o dile Kazan, eso la alegraría mucho en este momento" "crees que no le moleste?" "te apuesto una ronda de hamburguesas en macdonalds si bulma no se derrite" le dice gohan con una sonrisa traviesa, trunks sonrió abochornado.. Así entraron…

Ya adentro vegeta estaba sentado a lado de bulma, los chibis sentaditos a los pies de bulma y goku detrás de ellos recargado en el sillón, gohan y mirai entraron y se sentaron frente a ellos, "pueden creer los nervios de esa mujer, venir aquí y decirme lo que tengo que hacer" dijo molesta "que paso onna y desde el principio" "bueno ella llego, se metió sin permiso a la propiedad, empezó a anotar cosas en su libretita , todo mientras nosotros estábamos en el jardín, los chibis y yo en la piscina y los chicos en el gym, entonces decidí meterme por algo de beber y la seguridad aviso a un intruso, ya sabrás que los bots de mi laboratorio se accionaron y infeliz después de haber traspasado propiedad privada se atreve a gritarme" "pero que quería bulma?" dijo goku "dijo que venia hablarme de los chibis, sobre como ellos actúan en la escuela, sobre sus amistades y esas cosas, me dijo que tenían problemas de conducta y que actuaban claramente de manera no habitual y que eso se debía al ambiente en que crecen" dijo molesta.

"habitual? Que es según ella habitual?" dijeron los 6 sayan presentes "no lo se, que es mas normal que crecer en familia, nunca los desatendemos, si hay problemas nos apoyamos, jamás les ha faltado nada y esa mujer viene y me dice que no se adaptan bien a la escuela por que vienen de una familia disfuncional" "por que demonios dice eso?" dijo vegeta "chibis les va mal en la escuela?" dijo goku "no, estamos bien" "la mujer dijo que no tienen amigos pero eso no puede ser" dijo bulma, entonces los miran fijamente "tienen amigos verdad?" dijo mirai "si, muchos amiguitos" "problemas de estudio?" dijo gohan "no, siempre trabajamos y es muy fácil las lecciones" dijeron los 2 sonrientes "entonces no les pasa nada de nada?" "no" dijeron con cara de curiosidad, "bueno aun así esa mujer me dio una nota del director dice que debemos ir a verlo, a ver que tontería nos sale ahora" "SIIII, okasan viene a la escuela, okasan viene a la escuela" dijeron felices.

Entonces bulma se percato de la presencia de mirai "rayos tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta en realidad de que ustedes acaban de llegar" dijo dándose un masaje entre los ojos… "Onna despistada" "COMO ME DIJISTE????" vegeta dejo correr una gota de sudor frió la mirada de bulma era mortal "relájate bulma" dijo goku "NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER" dijo tirándole con un almohadón…por suerte para goku, ella no alcanzo el florero… "respira bulma san respira" dijo gohan "es que ella me hizo enojar tanto como se atreve a decirme como criar a mis hijos" "no te preocupes… ka… san… lo estas haciendo bien" dijo mirai ruborizado "gracias mira…. Aaaaaaaummm" dijo desmayándose del bochorno, que mirai le dijera kasan fue algo muy dulce, raramente le decía okasan muy raramente, casi siempre le decía madre… pero kasan… eso la derritió… trunks se ruborizo y puso su cara estilo anime con lagrimas saliendo del bochorno… "gohan… no creo que haya sido buena idea después de todo" dijo mirando a su kasan? Desmayada con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo…

"bromeas mocoso, espera a que se levante estará melosa sobre ti todo el día" dijo vegeta "andará por la casa como un rayito de sol" dijo goku, mirai miro a su lado y vio a los dos chibis con una carita triste "que les pasa?" dijo el preocupado "perdón mirai, no quisimos hacerte daño" dijo trunks "quisimos darle una colita a mama, no sabíamos que tu beberías del jugo" mirai entro en cuenta, todo fue un accidente, no era el al que planeaban dar cola, si no a bulma "bueno no se preocupen no fue su culpa, además no es gran cosa solo que la siento rara" "y eso por que?" dijo goku mirándosela "tiene algo rara?" "no… solo es que me la quitaron desde que era bebe y por eso jamás sentí una, no estoy acostumbrado" "jamás tuviste una?" pregunto trunks "nunca, nunca?" dijo goten "bueno cuando tuve 12 años me salio…// frunció el seño y volteo para otro lado para ocultar su rostro de ira de la vista de los chibis… tomo aire y continuo con la cara mas relajada// pero después la perdí en un accidente" "que paso?" dijo trunks "se me atoro bajo unos escombros de un edificio durante un ataque y no la podía sacar" "y que hiciste?" dijo goten "bueno yo… me la arranque" TODOS PUSIERON CARA DE DOLOR INTENSO… (E hicieron gesto de cubrirse la retaguardia)

"dios como lo soportaste, recuerdo que una vez mi abuelo durante un combate me la arranco por accidente, fue horrible" dijo goku "que sentiste papa" dijo gohan "como si me quisieran sacar la columna" dijo sacudiendo el recuerdo de su cabeza sacudiéndola "pobre papito" dijo goten abrasándolo, "les dolió mas por que fue de mocosos un sayan adulto lo soportaría mejor pero aun así duele" dijo vegeta "lo dices como si fueras experto" dijo goku mirándolo sospechosamente "la cola de un crió es mas sensible que la de un adulto, lo se por que una vez freezer me la arranco como castigo por desobedecerlo, pero después me volvió a salir, pero no le di la satisfacción al engendro de verme en dolor" dijo frunciendo en ceño "papa eres muy fuerte" dijo trunks mirándolo con ojos de orgullo y el sonrió acariciándole la cabeza…

Subieron a bulma al cuarto y se dedicaron a entrenar… mirai estuvo tosco todo el entrenamiento y cada vez que le tocaba con gohan se le pasaba la mano, era como si se perdiera en la pelea, y tomaba ciertos tiempos en el combate para calmarse… cuando entraron a la casa la cena ya estaba lista y bulma estaba con una sonrisa de boba entre las nubes, "hola lindos la cena esta lista" dijo terminando de servir, y lindamente miro a mirai y soltó un suspiro de amor que hizo a todos ruborizarse, y a vegeta estar un poco celoso, era como un niño celoso de su amiguita… (Se que es tonto pero a veces pasa, los papas y las mamas son raros) toda la cena bulma tuvo esa misma sonrisa boba y cuando sus sayan terminaron de devorar la cena se dedico a limpiar ella sola, usualmente pediría ayuda a los tragones pero ahora se dedico a hacerlo solita, los corrió a la sala diciendo que se veían cansados de entrenar y que ella se encargaría.

Mirai se quedo pensativo… en realidad ese estado de animo en bulma lo causo el?... su madre jamás actuó así con el, lo trataba muy propiamente, jamás se mostró muy amorosa con el… eso cambio después de aquel incidente que fue el inicio del caos… el se levanto y se fue directo a la cocina, y la miro allí tarareando una canción mientras enjabonaba una enorme pila de platos… "oka… san?" bulma volteo sonrojada y le sonrió nerviosa "ho..la lindo que pasa?" dijo secándose las manos en su delantal, "necesitas ayuda?" "no te molestes lindo ya lo he hecho varias veces es un trabajo duro pero lo he logrado hacer antes" dijo sonriéndole "déjame ayudarte, por favor" ella le sonrió con un bochorno "esta bien, si tu insistes" "insisto" y así el lavaba y secaba y bulma solo los acomodaba en su lugar, en ocasiones sus manos rozaban, y el se ruborizaba, bulma solo estaba sonriendo feliz, de estar con su hijo mayor… jijijiji…. Mirai jamás vivió esto con su madre, jamás tuvieron momentos como estos, ella jamás lo dejo ayudarla, y cada quien siempre lavaba su plato y vaso… pero ahora estaban en familia, y esta nueva vida lo llenaba de felicidad….

En un santiamén terminaron, bulma sonrio, "listo, fue un trabajo en equipo perfecto, aunque tu hiciste en su mayoría el trabajo lindo" "madre?" bulma lo miro el estaba recargado en el lavatrastes "que te pasa lindo?" "por que eres así conmigo?" "acaso hice algo malo?" "no es eso, por que eres tan dulce conmigo por que actúas con tanta confianza, con tanta familiaridad, por que te importa tanto como me siento, y en especial … como me dirijo hacia ti?" dijo ruborizándose, ella lo vio ella pone sus manos en sus mejillas girando su rostro para que la mirase, el abrió sus ojos y se miraron fijamente, mirai perdiéndose en los ojos color aqua de su madre… ella suspiro y le dio un beso en la frente "mirai, no… trunks… trunks escúchame bien y con mucha atención" en asintió "yo se lo que es crecer en un ambiente peculiar, y creeme despues de que conoci a goku en realidad se volvió mi vida una locura" dijo sonriendo , lo que gano una sonrisa de el… "trunks, para mi es muy facil amar a alguien a quien aprecie, y es muy difícil odiar a alguien que en verdad digas que lo desprecio, claro soy enojona y furica, pero es que solo me enfurezco y puedo llegar a odiar a alguien que sepa donde golpear" dijo ella refiriéndose a dañarla en sus puntos débiles.

"trunks, mi mirai trunks, mi lindo mirai, yo te amo, senti una empatia hacia a ti la cual confundi con enamoramiento cuando por primera vez te vi" el se sonrojo "que?" "si , cuando te vi por primera vez senti algo que nos unia y no sabia por que, no puedes culparme cariño, eras un jovencito bastante atractivo, y aun lo eres" el se ruboriso aun mas "pero luego esa idea se desvaneció despues remplazada por un dolor de cabeza constante llamado vegeta" dijo ella sonriendo, entonces lo abrasa "cuando supe que tu eras mi hijo tube que contener mis ganas de abrasarte, creeme tomo todo de mi para no aserlo" el se sonrojo "mirai, tal vez no nasiste exactamente de mi, pero acaso no lo sientes?" dijo estrechando su mano y con su otra mano tomo la mano de mirai y se la puso en el corazon, el se ruboriso "lo sientes ahora, sientes como mi corazon late de felicidad?" el asintio "es por que el oirte decirme kassan tal como mi trunks me dice, me hizo pensar" ella giro su rostro para que el no la viera llorar, el la escucho y la giro suavemente para verla, delicadamente le quito con su mano las lagrimas.

"que te hizo pensar?" ellas lloro un poco mas avergonzada "que tal vez habia podido ganar un espacio en tu corazon, que tal vez tu algun día podrias verme como tu madre y no simplemente como tu mama de otra realidad solamente" mirai la miro a los ojos, y sin pensarlo mas la abrazo, "okasan, mi kasan, yo te amo, tu me has mostrado mas amor en un día que mi antigua madre en toda una vida" dijo el sollozando, a bulma esta respuesta la dejo perpleja, "que dices?" dijo ella alarmada "perdona si fui imprudente" "no es eso por dios cariño no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que me quieres casi tanto como yo te quiero a ti, pero que es eso de que tu otra madre no te mostraba tanto amor?" el se dio cuenta de su error "olvidalo okasan, por que yo lo quiero olvidar" dijo el no mirándola, "esta bien cariño yo sabre esperar al momento en que estes listo para decírmelo" ella le sonrío y el la miro sorprendido.

"lindo?" "si okasan?" "podrias hacerme un pequeñísimo favorcito?" "claro okasan" "podrías si no te molesta claro, hacerme eso que los chibis me hace cuando quieren que los mime?" dijo sonrojada, el sonrió traviesamente, "OH sera algo como esto" dijo tacleandola a la mesa del comedor empezando a estrujarla tallando su mejila con la de ella "ksan, mi bulma kasan, mi linda princesita, mi mami linda mi dulce mami, mi preciosa okasan" dijo el dandole besitos por todo el rostro… claro que estaba muerto del bochorno , pero esto lo hacia sentir tan bien, era liberador mostrar su amor con ella de esta manera…

Luego todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas a dormir, vegeta claro esta gozo de una muy linda bienvenida por parte de bulma claro esta, (QUE ESPERABAN HAN ESTADO LEJOS UNO DEL OTRO POR DOS DIAS ENTEROS) bulma se puso un lindo babydoll rosa que combinaba perfectamente con el lindo bochorno de sus mejillas, "te gusta lo que vez mi rey?" "me fascina" "como me veo?" "estas como para devorarte" dijo el relamiéndose los colmillos, "pues que esperan ven y devórame, soy tuya" dijo recostándose delicadamente en la cama con una postura vulnerable, y el instinto predador de vegeta se activo….

Se posiciono sobre de bulma y prácticamente se arranco su propia ropa, mientras acariciaba las jugosas carnes de su mujer sobre su sexy atuendo… "vegeta mi vegeta dámelo" "bulma" "si?" "voltéate" bulma se abochorno pero obedeció, vegeta le retiro el babydoll y delicadamente empezó a lamerle la intimidad mientras ella estaba en cuatro… "OHH OHH VEGETA" bulma extraño a su hombre… bulma no es una ninfa, solo que con un hombre como vegeta quien se niega a disfrutarlo cada noche?…. después se posesiono listo para envestirla, "lista onna?" "si mi sayan, conquístame" dijo ella levantando mas su monumental posadera, a vegeta se le hacia agua la boca y sin mas se adentro de una gran estocada hasta lo mas recóndito del ser de su amada, arrancando alaridos de sorpresa y placer lujurioso de su mas deseado anhelo…. Su onna…

Vegeta la cabalgo hasta en cansancio, sin importarle nada mas en este mundo, "OH vegeta… vegeta… me matas mi rey… me matas" "eres tan estrecha… tan profunda… me desquicias… mujer ardiente" dijo el cabalgándola aun mas fuerte "vegeta… OH mi vegeta me vengo" "yo también, eres tan magnifica, dios no puedo mas" "mi amor, VEGETAAAAA" "BULMAAAA" ambos explotaron al unísono en un coro pasional… "te extrañe" "yo también"…. "segundo raund?" "yo arriba esta vez" "lo que desees" y así siguieron los amorosos, hasta la mañana siguiente…. La cual se levantaron muy cansados y debían asistir a esa dichosa reunión con el director y la mujer odiosa….

En la escuela el director obligo a la mujer a disculparse y vegeta, goku y bulma pasaron de la direccion a el patio de juegos…. "notan algo raro?" ellos vieron pero no notaron nada hasta que vegeta dijo "no hay feminas" sin mas ni mas… "yo pense que era una escuela mixta?" "lo es señor, ahora miren por aya" ellos miraron y vieron a un monton de niñitas en las casitas de madera jugando y alli estaban trunks y goten jugando a tomar el te… los tres calleron de espaldas… goku tuvo que sacar a vegeta con una mano amordazando su boca… su hijo estaba jugando a la casita con las niñas… tomando te… y goten estaba con un moñito en su cola…

Todos regresaron a casa, los tres serios mientras los chibis se hivan junto con zoe al jardin trasero a jugar… "otousan, okasan que sucedió?" dijo mirai que junto con gohan entraron a la sala, "el problema es que al parecer" dijo goku en susurro "que?" "QUE LOS MOCOSOS SOLO ANDAN CON NIÑAS, SOLO JUEGAN Y CONVIVEN CON NIÑAS" grito vegeta… "QUEEEE?" dijeron perplejos "eso no me importa" dijo bulma seria "QUEEEE?" dijeron todos, "tiene que haber una razon, tal vez se pelearon con sus amigos eso debe ser" dijo bulma seria "y que hacemos?" dijo goku "y si les asemos una piyamaza" dijo gohan "es una excelente idea, una reunion, eso seria lo perfecto para demostrarle a esa bruja que mis chibis no estan disfuncionales como ella dice" dijo ella con fuego en los ojos…

Asi tanto a trunks como a goten le dieron 10 invitaciones, si por lo menos la mitad de los invitados o tal vez unos 10 niños, eran varones, esa mujer resibiria su escarmiento… "olle trunks?" "que goten?" "por que crees que nuestros papas actuan tan raro y mas con esto de esta fiesta sorpresa?" "son adultos, todo es raro con ellos" "tienes razon" asi llego el sabado el dia de la fiesta y los padres empezaron a dejar a sus hijos, bulma habia dejado que los serv-bots se encargaran de llevarlos a las carpas del patio trasero y cuando los adultos salieron quedaron con la boca abierta… todos los invitados eran…. "SON PURAS MOCOSAS" dijo vegeta alterado.

Eran niñas de edades que osilaban entre los 6 a los 12 años… del grado de goten, trunks, de otros salones e incluso de grados superiores… pero todas niñas, las 20… la fiesta inicio… jugaron juntos bailaron y despues de cenar se fueron a ver películas a la sala… en eso el timbre sono, era esa mujer fastidiosa…

"bueno miss brief, como resulto" "usted esta en un error eso lo se" "es ovio que sus hijos necesitan terapia" "usted…" bulma se tuvo que contener para no arrancarle la cabeza, pero vegeta le sueto el hombro "la mujer se quedo con los ojos salido y la baba escurriendo "a… le presento a mi esposo, vegeta" el solo gruño, tratando de guardar la compostura, titubeante dijo "bueno yo solo vine por mi sobrina, donde esta?" "en la sala" cuando llegaron no se encontraba por ningún lado el rastro de los chibis ni de las chibis… bulma reunio a todos y los sintieron a los 32 chibis en el cuarto de trunks y goten…

Al abrir la puerta se quedaron perplejos… goten… trunks… rodeados por las niñas… BESANDOLAS… "QUE RAYOS PASA AQUIIIII?" grito la mujer al ver a su sobrinita siendo besada en la mejilla por goten, "jugamos a la casita" dijo goten "que no es obvio?" dijo trunks besando a otras dos niñas "que estas haciendo trunks?" dijo bulma alarmada "jugamos a la casita" "eso lo entiendo pero y eso?" "el que?" "EL ESTARLAS BESANDO MOCOSO" dijo vegeta alterado pero no disgustado, todos estaban abochornados… "bueno, somos los papas" ellos asintieron "ellas las mamas" asintieron de nuevo "los papas dan besitos a las mamas o no?" "bueno… so lo hacen" dijo bulma titubeante "pero a todas?" dijo goku "solo somos 2 hombres así que las turnamos para hacerlo" dijo trunks "y luego nos las intercambiamos, la mitad para trunks la mitad para mi, después nos las cambiamos" dijo goten… "niñas creo que es hora de que se arreglen para dormir… "ESTA BIEN" dijeron todos y así la fiesta termino…

Antes de que se fueran a dormir bulma los llamo a la sala "chibis por que solo juegan con niñas?" Los chibis se miraron "no solo jugamos con niñas" dijeron ambos "pero esta mujer dijo que solo jugaban con mujeres" "solo en el receso, en deportes jugamos con los chicos" dijo goten "y eso por que?" "por que ellas son mas débiles en deportes que los hombres" dijo trunks "y como mama nos a dicho, hay que ser amigos con todos" dijo goten "además las niñas son divertidas, no es asi goten?" dijo trunks "si" dijo sonriendo, "siempre nos dan cosas ricas en el almuerzo" dijo goten "y son mas listas que esos cabezones de nuestros amigos, y ciertamente son mas suaves y huelen mejor" dijo mirai sonriendo maliciosamente….

Así se van a dormir… todos quedaron perplejos… "esos mocosos precoses" dio vegeta "quien diria que serian asi" "no se tu kakarotto pero mi mocoso lo saco de mi mujer" dijo sonriendo "lo siento queridito, pero lo galan lo saco de ti, señor exhibicionista" le dijo apuntando el hecho que solo estaba en pantaloncillos de spandex…. y el asunto termino allí, la mujer pidió su cambio a otra escuela… fue demasiada su vergüenza… "esos mocosos son realmente unos galanes" dijo naruto una tarde cuando los vio jugando con zoe y unas niñas en el patio de la casa "bueno, solo quiero que sean felices" dijo bulma…

Esa noche mirai fue torturado por extraños sueños y bestias de sombras, y recuerdos de un pasado muy doloroso… "AAAAHHH" se levanto de un sobre salto y la puerta se abrio de golpe "MIRAIIII" era gohan "estas bien?"dijo alarmado "si, solo fue un mal sueño, un muy real mal sueño" "te entiendo algunos son tan realies que te asustan" el resollo y gohan se sento asu lado "deseas hablar de eso, a veces ayuda" "es del tipo del que es mejor olvidar" dijo el recostandose dandole la espalda, "esta bien, lo entiendo… hasta mañana" "buenas noches" mirai desearia poder olvidar su vida pasada, pero esa cola solo habia traido de viuelta lo pero de toda su vida… "por que no puedo ser feliz?" dijo sollozando hasta quedar dormido…

**-*/-*/-*//-//-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

Elenahedgehog: Next chapter: explosión hormonal


	13. Explosion hormonal

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de dbz ni de sus personajes…ni de ningún elemento que se llegue a usar de referencia para la ayuda de ambientación dentro de la historia en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Explosión hormonal sayan**

Bulma estaba sentada en el balcón, mientras Mirai y gohan estaban entrenando en el dojo, y vegeta y goku en la cámara de gravedad, m-trunks era cada vez más agresivo con gohan, constantemente estos dos se metían en pleitos y vegeta y goku les bajaban las energías con arduos entrenamientos. Los chibis seguían en la escuela y todo era normal para ellos.

En la universidad trunks y gohan sufrieron un cambio radical, se volvieron un magneto para las chicas, incluso gohan usaba ahora ropa mas reveladora de sus músculos, además de que… peleaban mas…, naruto veía esto divertido pero serena se preocupaba, era la hora del almuerzo y los chicos se dirigían a la cafetería cuando vieron a videl discutiendo con un joven al cual nunca habían visto…

"vete de aquí Erialdos y no me molestes mas" "vamos videl este lugar y esas pamplinas de intervenir con la policía, eres demasiada cosa para este lugar, solo olvida esas tonterías y vuelve a donde perteneces" dijo tomándola de la mano y del talle "a mi lado" "suéltame pelmazo" dijo queriéndolo golpear pero este sujeto era un peleador y la mantuvo firmemente sujeta y le torció el brazo,… bueno ese fue su intento, cuando su brazo fue torcido por un agarre aun mayor haciéndolo soltar a videl "ella dijo que la soltaras" dijo casi al punto de romperle el brazo, videl no lo podía creer gohan nunca se había portado axial… y eso le produjo y sentimiento de excitación, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, "estas bien?" "si, ahora si" "me alegro" "gracias por preocuparte" "no hay de que" "te gustaría que fuéramos por un refresco, digo si no estas ocupado" "me encantaría" "OIGAN Y YO QUE, ESTOY PINTADO?" grito el chico, gohan lo ojeo y lo lanzo al otro lado del pasillo…

"que fue todo eso?" dijeron naruto y serena "señorita serena si no me equivoco le toca historia antigua, me permitiría escoltarla" dijo mirai mirándola predatoriamente, serena se sonrojo "si" dijo titubeante y así se fueron dejando a naruto totalmente solo… "y yo que?" dijo naruto, "bueno mejor me voy de aquí" dijo retirándose.

A partir de entonces videl y gohan se volvieron mas unidos, salían juntos a realizar sus deberes, a pasear debes en cuando e incluso gohan la acompañaba a realizar algunas rondas policíacas, y a entrenar, allí fue donde videl se dio cuenta de la persona que era gohan, era listo, fuerte, apuesto y lo mas importante tenia un sentido de respeto y caballerosidad casi inocente... algo que ella ya había percibido, pero ahora tenia ese aire salvaje y masculino que la hacia temblar y se derretía completamente cuando lo miraba a los ojos…

Y no fue distinto para serena, mirai se había convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente, salían juntos, paseaban por el porque, incluso la llevaba a cenas elegantes y a exposiciones de arte, serena desde la primera vez que lo vio fue prendada de su porte, elegancia, su aire de realeza, parecía un ángel, con un atractivo endemoniadamente grande, y para su suerte este parecía agradar de su compañía... ella estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada.

Gohan y trunks estaban en un predicamento… ellos… jamás… habían… salido con una chica antes… que hacer, como proceder… decidieron hablar con naruto, el por supuesto le hizo burla y empezó a llamar a mirai hermano… el pobre se ponía colorado, el les dijo de las cosas que hacían con las chicas y lo normal, ellos lo analizaron y según ellos iban las cosas bien, les aconsejo algunos regalitos e incluso invitarlas a casa a cenar con la familia, eso parecía bien…

Ya resuelto el asunto las cosas siguieron su ruta normal, eso fue hasta que las horribles pesadillas volvieron a la mente de mirai… esto lo había vuelto algo retraído y algo distante de todos, lo cual los preocupo algo, pero mirai incluso en su letargo noto algo raro el ambiente de la casa estaba tenso, goku y su padre peleaban mas, e incluso discutían mas con su madre, eso era raro en goku.

Mirai entro a la cocina por la puerta de atrás para conseguir algo de beber cuando escucho risas salir del almacén de alimentos, se acerco y la puerta estaba abierta y pudo ver a goku sujetando de la cintura a su madre dándole tiernos besitos en la mejilla, mientras ella reía y trataba de safarse de su agarre "goku ya basta tengo que hacer la cena" "no te estoy sosteniendo las manos" "muy gracioso, ya déjame tontote, si entra vegeta reclamando por que no esta la cena planeo hacerte responsable" "que mas da siempre me culpa de todo, anda si juega conmigo" mirai estaba perplejo "solo un mimo y ya" "solo uno?" "unos poquitos y es todo OK" "esta bien" ella se dio la vuelta y goku la sentó sobre unas cajas entonces ella ato sus piernas en su cintura y se abrazaron mientras bulma le besaba el rostro con pequeños besos, y el solo ronroneaba como gatito, mirai salio de inmediato del lugar no podía ser verdad lo que por su mente paso, su madre seria incapaz de serle infiel a su padre, el era testigo del gran amor que se tenían, pero ciertamente ella amaba a goku también pero se suponía que era un distinto tipo de amor, debía ser un error solo figuraciones no lo quería creer y no lo iba a creer.

Pasaron los días y sus preocupaciones casi se desvanecían, pues su madre y padre estaban bastante melosos uno con el otro… un día mirai caminaba por la casa y mira a los chibis al lado de su madre, "cuando te iras mama?" "pronto trunks" "papa y el tío vegeta se volvieron a pelear en el jardín" dijo goten "no se preocupen solo es el tiempo, pronto se les pasara" dijo bulma acariciándole las cabecitas, "nos iremos con los abuelos?" dijo trunks "no lose, parecen estar de viaje, talvez deban quedarse con el abuelo OX Satán o con el anciano roshi" "NOOOOO, CON ROSHI NOOO" dijeron en coro "por que no?" "siempre nos pide que juguemos a la cacería del tesoro" dijo trunks molesto "no me párese eso aburrido" dijo ella "pero solo nos pide buscar ropa de chicas y revistas de aseo" dijo goten "que?" "si, siempre dice que las niñas del orfanato necesitan ropa interior nueva y debe llevarles revistas donde chicas las traigan puestas y donde se las pongan y quiten para enseñarles como" bulma se callo de espaldas y trunks también… "VIEJO PERVERTIDO NUNCA VOLVERE A DEJARLOS CON EL" dijo furiosa.

Trunks se fue a su habitación, pensaba en lo ocurrido todo ese día… volvió a tener otra riña con gohan, ahora era él, el que mostró celos… si, el lo había aceptado… tenia celos… y volvió a sorprender a su madre con un encuentro algo intimo con goku, goku la tenia sobre la mesa de la cocina besándole el cuello y ella reía dulcemente con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura…

Gohan por su parte tampoco podía dormir, salio al balcón a tomar aire y vio a bulma ahí mirando hacia la cámara de gravedad… la verdad es que esperaba alguna señal de sobre agresión para poder llamarles la atención… ella traía su camisón color blanco casi traslucido, que para gohan la hacia lucir como un ángel… el siempre lo supo… siempre tuvo un enamoramiento por bulma, pero con el tiempo ese amor se volvió otra cosa… el realmente la amaba como madre ahora… había veces en que la llamaba madre de una forma tan natural que nadie dudaría que el en verdad lo sintiese así…

Se sentía intranquilo y en realidad… bulma… era su mejor amiga… voló hasta donde estaba ella y la saludo calmadamente… "no puede dormir bulma san?..." ella volteo y le sonrió "hola cariño, no es eso, es solo que no tengo sueño y menos con esos dos tratando de romperse la cabeza" "es normal creo yo… pronto será la fecha… verdad?" "si, y tengo un gran problema" "Cual?" "nos e con quien dejar a los chicos, tu abuelo esta de viaje, mis padres también y no los volveré a dejar con roshi… JAMAS" dijo furiosa "no preguntare el porque" dijo ya imaginándoselo… pues el también había jugado el juego de cacería de tesoros… "cariño tu también te ves estresado, ven acuesta tu cabeza en mi regazo, esta silla para asolearse es lo suficientemente grande para ambos" dijo palmeándose las piernas… el se sonrojo y acepto.

"ahora cuéntale todo a tu linda bulma" "no se por donde empezar, hoy me pelee con videl y fue mi culpa sobre exagere cuando la vi con un compañero de clases" "bueno cariño, es tu primer amor de joven" "QUIEN DIJO ESO?" dijo alarmado "cariño, la forma en que la miras o hablas de ella te delatan, y dime que mas" "me pelee con trunks de nuevo" "cariño son cosas que pasan creo que son asuntos pasajeros que pronto se hiran… solo ten fe"… gohan estaba con su cabeza en las piernas de bulma, su olor lo tranquilizaba, olía a fresca brisa de verano, ella le levanto la cabeza delicadamente y lo hizo estar cara a cara con ella "cariño todo saldrá bien, todo tiene una explicación y un por que así que sin preocupaciones ni llanto o te saldrán arrugas" dijo dándole un besito en la frente, otro en la nariz, y… el la beso en los labios… "SUELTALA MALDITOOOOOOO" se escucho una voz y gohan fue literalmente explotado fuera del abrazo de bulma…. Ella callo inconciente y en segundos Mirai y Gohan estaban teniendo una batalla sin misericordia…

*-*- 20 minutos antes

Mirai decidió bajar a tomar un poco de aire fresco y salio al jardín, allí vio que la cámara de gravedad seguía encendida… pensó que tal vez su padre estaría entrenando… eso seria oportuno, talvez un poco de entrenamiento estilo vegeta sacaría esas tonterías de la cabeza de mirai… era imposible que su madre le fuese infiel a su padre con goku, y menos que el estuviese enamorado de gohan… cuando se acerco a la cámara escucho que alguien estaba peleando con su padre… trato de ver por la ventana de la puerta, y esta se abrió descubriendo ante el… a goku y su padre lamiéndose…

Trunks salio corriendo… tenia nauseas, como era posible, que demonios pasaba aquí, esto no podía ser cierto… necesitaba un poco de auxilio, sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba una vez mas y corrió a buscar a la única persona capaz de brindarle santuario… su madre… y fue cuando la vio, ahí sentada con gohan y este la…. Beso… Su ira fue al extremo y se transforma a súper sayan fase 2… "SUELTALA MALDITOOOOOOO" se escucho una voz y gohan fue literalmente explotado fuera del abrazo de bulma…. Ella callo inconciente y en segundos Mirai y Gohan estaban teniendo una batalla sin misericordia…

Ambos sayan dorados fase 2, entrelazados a una batalla sin cabal, cuando fueron noqueados afortunadamente por dos sayan Fase 3… bulma se despierta con un enorme dolor de cabeza… "siento como si me hubieran explotado la cabeza" "no exactamente pero casi pasa" dijo una voz gruñona, bulma voltea y se ve en la cama de la enfermería, con vendajes en la cabeza y conectada a una maquina de suero… "rayos que paso?" "eso quisiéramos saber?" dijeron todos… bulma miro en el suelo a gohan y a mirai amarados con cadenas represoras de ki… "me pueden explicar eso?" "si los soltamos se quieren arrancar la cabeza, por que no inicias con lo que recuerdas bulma" dijo goku.

"OK, recuerdo que los estaba espiando haber si metían la pata y haciendo explotar la cámara" "OLLE" dijeron insultados goku y vegeta, "y gohan bajo a ver como estaba" "Y QUE BUEN TRABAJO HIZO, VERDAD MALDITO?" dijo mirai furioso "de que habla onna" dijo vegeta… "solo recuerdo que hablamos de sus problemas con su novia" "ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA" dijo gohan colorado de la pena… y los otros tres sayan lo ven "novia?" susurraron y mas que nada mirai, "por favor gohan solo les falta hacerlo oficial se ve que ella gusta de ti de igual manera" dijo bulma "en serio?" dijeron ahora los cuatro… "ENTONCES POR QUE LA BESASTE?" dijo molesto mirai "LA BESASTE?" dijeron goku y vegeta mas sorprendidos que molestos "eso? Fue un simple besito de niño" dijo bulma sin mucho interés, "bulma san?" "si gohan?" "yo si quería besarla" "QUEEEE?" dijeron estupefactos los adultos… "lo siento he estado muy descontrolado y simplemente me broto el hacerlo y no se por que" dijo asustado… vegeta y goku se ojearon preocupados (PSICQUIC BOND: GK: no creerás que el también? VG: claro que no) "yo jamás pensé hacer algo así de irrespetuoso y creo que lo hice por que estaba algo molesto con usted" "que?" dijeron los presentes "estaba celoso de ti y mirai, de los momentos que comparten, por que yo nunca tuve algo así cuando mama vivía, su idea de pasar un buen momento juntos era sentarse conmigo al estudiar, y ustedes siempre están juntos últimamente, así que… creo que quise algo que el no pudiese tener de usted y yo si" dijo molesto…

"OK eso explica por que de esto, pero no el por que mirai estabas tan furioso, te vi el rostro mirai ya venias exaltado" dijo bulma, "eso es nuestra culpa, el idiota de kakarotto no cerro la puerta de la cámara y el mocoso entro cuando nos limpiábamos las heridas…" "SE ESTABAN LAMIENDO DE NUEVO?" dijo molesto gohan "tu lo sabias?" dijo mirai " claro, todos saben que la saliva sayan es un buen desinfectante y acelera la curación en heridas leves" "pero eso no es todo verdad mirai?"Dijo bulma, y los otros se le quedaron mirando…

El se quedo callado y les contó lo que había visto en los resientes días… "eso no es todo mirai, eso no explica el por que ese resentimiento tan grande contra gohan… y conmigo" dijo bulma con lagrimas en los ojos "no okaasan, no es contigo, ni con gohan… no con ustedes de cualquier manera" dijo llorando… "que te paso mi amor dime por favor… dime" dijo bulma abrasándolo…

Mirai les cuenta su verdad *-*- FLASH BACK

_Cuando yo tenia 5 años empecé a ser entrenado por gohan osama, mi sensei, el se ocupo a partir de ese momento de mi crianza, mi madre decidió enfocarse en sus investigaciones e inventos para restaurar la vida de la humanidad, todo era entrenar, estudiar, y trabajar en labores de rescate… mi madre me trataba mas como si fuese un un adulto que un niño… vei esas antiguas grabaciones de televisión, donde las familias eran calidas y unidas, los padres fuertes y orgullosos, y las madres calidas y bondadosas… esa… esa no era mi verdad…_

_Mi madre delegaba mi cuidado a gohan, gohan sama me dijo que era que temía amarme mucho, por que la perdida de mi padre y de los demas y en especial de el señor goku, la habían destrozado… gohan se enfadaba con mi madre pues ella había veces que no cuidaba de si… cuando cumplí 10 paso algo raro… mi cola crecio de nuevo mi madre dio un cambio drástico, se empezó a cuidar mas, era mas atenta conmigo y su relación con gohan mejoro, el tiempo paso, y cuando tuve 12 años fui testigo del por que mi madre había cambiado… se habia vuelto algo asi como la pareja de gohan san._

_Eso pense hasta que vi a gohan san forzar a mi madre a estar con el, entre en el momento en que la estaba acorralando y lo noquee de un golpe, el parecía estar bebido y quedo en el piso inconciente… no parecía recordar nada, pero algo cambio en mi madre, súbitamente deseaba mas mi compañía, y yo acepte gustoso, hubo el momento en que comíamos juntos, nos duchábamos juntos e incluso dormíamos juntos… yo pense que por fin mi sueño de una familia calida seria verdad pero algo oscuro se apodero de mi madre e intento buscar en mi lo que no podría obtener de gohan sama…. La esencia de mi padre, ahora lo entendía, gohan san estaba prendado de mi madre pero ella solo veía como un alivio a su soledad, y era gohan quien me quería lejos de mi madre, esa noche que los descubrí ella le dijo que el jamás podría tomar el lugar de mi padre y el se enfureció._

_Salí del cuarto en busca de gohan y el estuvo mas que feliz de recibirme con el de nuevo, no se como nunca me di cuenta, pero gohan también poseía cola, nunca entendí nada, pero ambos buscaban cuidarme del otro… gohan siempre fue muy expresivo en sus emociones y el agrado por mi, y mi madre no via bien el como el en algunas ocasiones se comportaba conmigo… una noche gohan llego a mi y venia con una mirada extraña y me ataco, debil solo sentia como lamia mi cuerpo, y acariciaba mi cola, eso me hizo sentir raro y algo en mi estallo, me habia venido debido a las caricias, me desmaye, cuando desperte no encontre a gohan y me dirigi a casa con mi madre y los encontre a los dos interactuando, les grite miles de insultos y uhi de ahí, y me oculte en una ciudad lejana._

_La cual fue atacada, estaba oculto en una vieja fabrica que explotaron y me vi cubierto de escombros, si usaba energia para liberarme me delataria asi que trate de escapar, hasta que unos escombros calleron sobre mi y uno enterro parte de mi cola… fue un dolor indescriptible, perotuve que tomar una decisión… asi que me la arranque de un tiron me libere justo antes de ser aplastado… gohan me encontro y me llevo a la enfermeria… lo extraño es que fue como si fuese el fin de una pesadilla, después de perder la cola gohan volvio a comportarse normal conmigo y mi madre vlvio a su forma de ser… todo como si nunca hubiesen pasado esos tres años…_

_*-END FLASH_

Bulma abrazo a mirai… ya mas calmos ellos le contaron del Warbond que existe entre compañeros de batalla y el Matebond de las parejas y lo que pasaba con ellos… mirai quedo pretificado… pero fue en cierta forma logico… para tranquilizarlo mas fueron a ver al viejo anciano rukin… "gohan , no quise ser tan cruel contigo, es solo que…yo…" "lo entiendo… si hubiese sido yo… hubiese hecho lo mismo", "esperemos que rukin sepa que es lo que les pasa" dijo bulma y todos se van a dormir…

La mañana siguiente salen a las allá "creen acaso que siempre estoy a su disposición o que?" dijo el anciano algo gruñón, "CALLATE Y DILE A MI HIJO QUE ES LO QUE TIENEEEEE" dijo chichi que estaba furiosa "chichi san es imponente" dijo mirai "si, asi es" dijo gohan "tiene el warbond?" dijo bulma, "claro que no, niña, eso es solo para guerreros de casta pura, y para un hibrid tardarian años en formarse, tal vez lo tengan cuando tengan 60 años…" "y eso por que?" dijo goku "por que los sayan no somos emocionales y es por eso que el organismo forma las feromonas para manipular nuestra forma de ser con respecto al warbond" dijo el disfrutando su pipa "entonces que tiene los mocosos?" dijo vegeta "nada grave, solo su primer celo eso es todo" dijo riendose.

"SU QUEEEEE?" dijeron todos "sip, su celo les llego mas duro que lo normal, usualmente seria a los 12 años y les haria buscar liberar sus ansias con cualquiera que fuese aceptable, macho o hembra no importaria, solo el buscar desahogar ese tonto impulso" dijo el "pero yo nunca pase por eso" dijo goku "tenias cola?" "no" "eso explica el por que, tu creciste normalmente hasta buscar ese deseo de formar pareja ya siendo adulto, lo que le paso a mirai esque se volvio receptivo a gohan osama al salirle la cola y las feromonas del celo al ser similares a las de su padre afectaron a su madre y al perderla su cuerpo dejo de producir las feromonas" dijo simplemente "entonces que significa eso?" dijo chichi "solo están confundidos no es el lazo… solo que están desorganizados hormonalmente por que están teniendo su primer celo… el cual se activo con sus colas…y les recomiendo buscar pareja" dijo riéndose… los chicos se desmayan…

Llegan a casa y bulma toma una dura decisión, el anciano les dijo, que estan demasiado deseosos y lo mas probable es que quieran montarse a la primera chica que les sea apelante por lo cual deberan bajarse los sumos antes y lo mas recomendable es con una hembra con pareja sayan a la cual no puedan marcar como suya ni sean influenciados por el deseo de marcarla…

Bulma debera proporcionarles ese desahogo pero eso sera muy traumatico para todos, ademas de que ninguno jamas habia estado con una femina hantes asi que ella bedera mostrarles como tratar a una chica delicada que lo mas probable es que sea pura… ellos ya sabian a quienes querian como pareja, una seria algo relativamente facil de convercer pero la otra no…

Fueron al templo celeste y bulma enstro al cuarto del tiempo con los chicos, seria rapido para vegeta y goku pasar por el suplicio de saber que bulma haria semejante barbaridad, pero era por el bien de la familia, ademas solo seria foreplay… y bulma era una experta en eso.. para la desgracia de goku y vegeta…

Bulma les pidió a los chicos estar en ropa interior y bulma se piso un traje de baño de hilo… mirai no pudo evitar estar tentado… el se había enamorado de esta versión amorosa de su madre… y gohan siempre estuvo prendado de ella desde su viaje a namek, "ok niños sera rápido" ellos asintieron ella los sentó en la orilla de la cama y les saco sus penes … "valla ambos salieron a sus padres, bien dotados" se ruborizaron, no deseaban ver a bulma hacerles lo que sea que haria, pero era parte de su aprendizaje, debían saber a lo que se enfrentarían para no caer en el descontrol de la primera vez, y mucho menos como estaban ahora…

"deberán ser gentiles con sus novias una primeriza es estrecha y la barrera es algo dolorosa de romper" ellos asintieron, "miren aquí, sus penes ya están al punto miren como crecieron al máximo, ahora colóquense el condón, no querrán dejarlas preñadas" ellos estaban nerviosos pero esto era para no lastimarlas… no saben si es por las hormonas o por que secretamente estaban enamorados de bulma, pero el hacer esto con bulma, bueno… lo estaban aceptando muy bien… demasiado bien…

Ella les acaricio los garrotes, lentamente con sus delicadas manos "si gustan pueden cerrar los ojos en esta parte… esta bien" ellos asintieron y los cerraron, bulma ejercio mas fuerza en su agarre y velocidad e incluso se intro dujo la punta del pene en la boca en ocaciones… pasaba de joven a joven, utilizando ahora toda su boca e incluso pechos para hacerlos venirse… con un grito descomunal ellos inundaron los condones de caliente semilla sayan…

Bulma repitio el tratamiento unas cuantas veces mas… y al final los tres estaban metidos en una tina caliente… habian estado tres dias en ese lugar, bulma les explico las partes ensibles de la mujer y las posiciones menos dolorosas para una chica… en especial al ser primeriza…

"bulma okaasan?" "si gohan" "no me siento a gusto con esto" "el estar en la tina los tres?" " esto no, en realidad me ciento mas en familia que nunca antes" dijo abochornado "yo tambien siento eso gohan san" dijo mirai "entonces a que te refiere?" "al de buscar que ellas sean nuestras parejas solo para hacer ESO con ellas" "yo tampoco quiero buscar una pareja solo para calmar mis hormonas" "cariños mios, ustedes si estan enamorados de ellas y me refiero de forma permanente, no lo han notado?, están impregnados" "que es eso?" dijeron curiosos "un sayan no se enamora o tiene sentimientos por nadie, a menos que esta sea su persona destinada" "como es eso bulma kaasan?" "en el caso de goku, el jamas mostro interes en alguna chica, pero cuando chicos conocio a chichi y le prometio sin saber que era, que volveria por ella y se casarian, tu papa es un bobo gohan" gohan se sonrojo apenado "pero el de no haber querido realmente no hubiese aceptado compartir su vida al lado de tu madre gohan, el sintio esa coneccion especial y el verse siempre con ella a su lado no le parecio del todo mal, asi que el en realidad si se enamorao profundamente de ella a segunda vista sin siquiera saberlo" gohan sonrio… amaba a bulma por siempre decirle cosas de sus padres que el apostaria que ellos ni siquiera han descifrado.

"y tu y otoosan?" dijo mirai "bueno yo lo vi por primera vez en vegetasei, y aun que estaba aterrada o morir no tanto por el, si no por el hecho de que nos tenia acorralados a mi a krillin sin posibilidad de escapar, eso y que además del hecho de que nos eliminaría, se quedaría con la esfera del dragón" la vieron perplejos "y lo mas raro es que el saludo en burla a krillin y dijo que yo era muy linda" ellos ya están sentados en la mesa del comedor de la cámara del tiempo "y que paso okaasan?" dijo mirai "bueno llego el tal zarbon y era muy guapo y se lo dije y ahora que lo pienso a vegeta o le gusto mi comentario" ella los ojeo y al parecer a ellos dos tampoco "que?, era soltera y joven, tenia mis derechos" dijo molestita "y que paso después, bulma kaasan?" dijo gohan (SIIII GOHAN LE ESTA DICIENDO OKAASAN)

"bueno se pusieron a pelear y krillin y yo escapamos, luego me escondieron en otro lugar, me dejaron cuidando las esferas que recolectamos y paso el tiempo y después los veo vestidos como vegeta y el a su lado, solo recogieron las esferas y se fueron, pero senti un escalofrio cuando krillin se explicaba ante mi, era vegeta mirándome pero decidí ignorarlo, después paso lo de freezer, yo sufri convertida en rana por un monstruo de freezer luego me volvieron a la normalidad y luego me dejaron en la nave para que la reparara con refacciones de la nave de freezer y nos tele trasportaron para la tierra a todos incluyendo a el señor gruñón" dijo sonriente.

"los nameks y el cara de pocos amigos vivieron en casa, y siempre discutíamos, entonces cuando fue lo de revivir a los chicos se escapo con la nave capsula 2 que se convirtió en su amada cámara de gravedad, vivo de nuevo en la casa y no discutíamos tanto, lo extraño es que se dejaba mangonear por mi, pero esa mirada me ponía súper nerviosa y juraría que a veces cuando estaba aun lado mió me olfateaba… entonces fue cuando paso lo del lindo chico del futuro y los androides… y ese idiota solo entrenaba dia y noche sin descanza asi que decidi que si no puedo con ellos me uno, lo apoye en lo que pude y pasaron cositas que nos unian… mas que nada termine siendo su niñera, maestra, y enfermera, casi como una madre y una cosa llevo a otra y sin darme cuenta ya no podía soportar un dia sin escuchar sus gritos demandándome que hiciese algo para el, mi dia no estaba completo sin que su majestad me gritara por alguna bobería" dijo ella melancólica.

"Y YO PASE LO MISMO IRRESPETUOSA ONNA GRITONA" dijo una gruñona voz detrás de ellos. "hey que hacen aquí?" dijo bulma ojeando a los dos sayan adultos "vegeta no soporto y entro" dijo goku "que dices kakarotto? Si tu me peleaste el abrir la puerta" dijo molesto "celosos…" dijo bulma terminando su café… y asi volvieron a casa… buscando prepararse para el siguiente paso de sus vidas…

**-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

_Elenahedgehog: si que siiiiii__ siguiente_ chapter: se mi alma y mi corazón


	14. Se mi Corazón

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**SE MI ALMA Y MI CORAZÓN**

Un joven guerrero no podía conciliar el sueño… pues al día siguiente debería volver a la rutina escolar y la vería de nuevo… pero estaría listo el? o mas importante, lo estaría ella?... no tenia caso no podía dormir y se fue a la cocina a tomar algo para bajar la fiebre que sentía hervirle la sangre…

Mirai encontró a su padre tomando un refresco en la cocina "padre podría preguntarte algo si no es molestia?" el lo ojeo algo serio "si, claro" "padre? Que sentiste cuando conociste a okaasan?" vegeta escupió su refresco y lo miro todo abochornado, "QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? ELLA TE DIJO QUE ME LA HICIERAS VERDAD? ESA MUJER" dijo molesto "no padre, es que" dijo callándose "que?" dijo mirándolo ahora un poco preocupado "como se si realmente ella es la indicada, como debo de actuar? Como debo decirle lo que siento? Yo jamás me relacione antes con alguna chica, no se bien como proceder" dijo molesto "bueno, ahora sabes lo que sentí yo cuando conocí a tu madre" dijo con un bochorno "enserio?" "si, ella me llamo la atención cuando la vi, me pareció curioso que los terrícolas llevaran a una débil no guerrera mujer a aquel inhóspito planeta de namekusei" dijo sentándose en la barra de la cocina, trunks se sentó en la mesa.

"después me entere de casualidad que ella fue la que construyo la nave y era la piloto que los trajo a namek, me pareció curioso, luego al venir a la tierra me pareció que ella debía estar totalmente loca al permitir que alguien como yo viviese en su casa y mas aun que ella pareciese genuinamente preocupada por mi bienestar, luego me entere que kakarotto estaba entrenando en el espacio y me fui en la primera nave optima que encontré, en mi mente solo existía el derrotar a Kakarotto para volverme el ser mas poderoso del universo, luego regrese y bueno la mujer volvió a ofrecerme su hogar como refugio indefinido, pensé… esta mujer esta loca" dijo sonriendo.

"y yo acepte, y lo mas curioso es que pude aterrizar en cualquier lugar del planeta pero al ver las coordenadas que decían base brief, la imagen de la mujer gritona me vino a la mente y mi mano la selecciono, y no se que demonios era lo que pasaba pero yo acataba cualquier mandato que ella me estipulo al bajar la nave, darme un baño, ponerme esas desastrosas prendas humanas, acompañarlos a comer, o a pasear por la instalación… juraría que ella tenia una especie de control mental sobre mi, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de algo, mi día no estaba completo sin escuchar su voz, me escapaba varias veces en la nave a entrenar pero siempre volvía a su lado y cuando me hería siempre era ella la que corría a brindarme apoyo y cuidados, me volví dependiente de ella y la odie por eso, pero cuando ella se deshizo de esa peste de pareja, no me pude controlar y la busque aun mas y pues…" dijo colorado "OHHH" dijo mirai, "todo era nuevo para mi e incluso trate de negarlo, pero después fue inútil ocultarlo y termine aceptándolo definitivamente cuando paso lo de cell" dijo el recordándolo con dolor "si esa chica es tu pareja no lo se mirai, pero tu lo sabrás si cuando acabas de estar con ella no puedes esperar por volver a estarlo, sin importar las muchas horas, o pocos segundos de separación tu desees verla" dijo retirándose, mirai sonrió "gracias otousan" y así se fue a dormir mas tranquilo.

Vegeta entra a su habitación y por costumbre mira a la cama para verificar que bulma estuviese ahí… pero no estaba… entro al baño y tampoco estaba, salio al balcón y tampoco estaba, no estaba en el laboratorio de eso estaba seguro ya que quedaba de camino y había visto por si acaso estaba para poder decirle ***mujer caprichosa aun sigues con tus juguetes*** eso lo hizo sonreír… entonces salio y sobrevoló la corporación y la vio dirigirse al dojo jalando un carrito cargado de cajas con aparatos y notablemente estaban pesados pues estaba teniendo problemas para moverlos, el movió la cabeza en negación "esta mujer siempre haciendo de las suyas"

Bajo lentamente justa detrás de bulma mientras esta en berrinche pateaba el carrito "tonto pedazo de chatarra" "pues si no lo sobre cargaras con tanta, podría moverse" dijo vegeta ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su acento gruñón "como es que siempre apareces cuando hago un berrinche" dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver mientras intentaba empujar el carrito "no lose, será por que siempre estas haciéndolos?" y ella le pego con un tubo en la cabeza "por que rayos hiciste ESO?" "por que te burlaste de mi e hiciste enojar y por que se que en realidad no te lastimo" dijo sacándole la lengua, el la atrapa con su boca sujetando la lengua con sus dientes, ella intenta gritar pero el le ejerce un poco de presión, haciendo entender que si grita la morderá, ella suelta un resuello y lo mira molesta cruzando los brazos, el suelta un resuello burlón y atando sus musculosos brazos la atrae hacia el y junta sus labios con los suyos…

Se empiezan a besar y cuando se separan ella le sonríe mientras juega con un mechón de su no presente copete, "si querías pasar un tiempo de calidad conmigo por que nunca lo pides como la gente normal" "por que no soy una persona normal y tu tampoco" dice volviendo a devorar sus labios, "sabes? No lo hemos hecho en el dojo desde la vez que hubo el apagón y nos quedamos encerrados" el le sonríe y la carga en brazos "no olvides mis cosas" el gruñe pero obedece y con su cola jala del carrito mientras se dirigen al dojo…

Goku los mira entrar y puede claramente imaginar que aran dentro "espero que bulma no olvide esta vez su ropa interior como la ultima vez, su olor me desquicio y no pude entrenar, detesto esto del celo" dijo goku algo refunfuñon, se encontraba sentado el la parte de arriba de corporación capsula y fue testigo de todo, en momento como estos extrañaba a chichi, tener a alguien a tu lado que se preocupe por ti y pasar tiempos de calidad juntos como pareja…

Se disponía a bajar cuando ve a gohan subir por un costado, "buenas noches papa" "buenas noches gohan… sucede algo?" "no… bueno si… quiero decir que nada grave pero… yo…" "tiene que ver con mañana?" "si" dijo sentándose a su lado abrazándose las piernas "que te preocupa tanto?" "papa no se que hacer" "a que te refieres?" "videl me gusta y me gusta salir con ella, pero que pasara si ella no me ve como yo la veo a ella" dijo mirando de nuevo al techo de la corporación "bueno… ya sabes que en mi caso fue tu madre la que me pidió que nos casáramos y como se lo prometí cuando éramos niños lo cumplí" "papa tu amabas a mama entonces?" "no" gohan lo miro estupefacto.

"chichi era alguien que conocía y las cosas que me prometía al yo aceptar casarme con ella no me parecieron mal… cocinarme cosas ricas, cuidar de mi… me pareció curioso pero no mal" "entonces como pudiste acceder a quedarte con alguien para toda la vida si no la amabas" "por que yo no sabia lo que era mar a una mujer como pareja gohan, yo amaba a mis amigos como tales, y la única mujer que yo podría haber dicho que amaba era a bulma, pero mi cariño era mas como el de familia, yo nunca se puede decir que me allá enamorado antes" "y que hiciste papa?" "pues me case con chichi, y empezamos a vivir juntos primero fue en la casa del abuelito, los primeros días le mostré todo el territorio, y día a día el estar con chichi lo sentí como si siempre hubiera sido así, tanto así que casi no salía de la montaña Paoz, chichi se había vuelto mi mundo… y después ella me dio el obsequio mas grande de todos" "cual papa?" "tu, gohan" dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Gohan sonrió "a tu madre la amare por siempre gohan y cuando nos reunamos en el mas allá volveremos a estar juntos para siempre, es por eso que no me alarma tanto el no tenerla aquí gohan, se que ella esta bien y que esperara por todos nosotros" dice abrazando a su hijo "no te asustes de lo que pueda pasar, tu heredaste el corazón de tu madre gohan, ella entreno duro y viajo a través del mundo para encontrarme a mi, para poder estar juntos, mañana veras a videl san y le abrirás el corazón y si es la mitad de decidida que tu madre créeme que no te decepcionara , solo da lo mejor gohan y nunca fracasaras" así ambos se van a dormir… decididos a enfrentarlo todo mañana…

El nuevo día estaba comenzando y ellos deberán enfrentarlas si quieren tener un respiro a este caos y tal vez el fin del mismo. Gohan y Mirai se van a la escuela y la piden a naruto que los vea sobre el tejado de la escuela… ahí ellos le hablan de todo el asunto y de ese pequeño detalle para resolverlo "Que alivio, pensé que eran gays" "CALLATE" le dijo Gohan y le pega "esta bien que gruñón, por mi parte adelante amigo, mi hermana no podría estar en mejores manos, con ella no tendrás problema nuestro sueño es formar cada uno una familia que se mantenga siempre unida, si dices que ustedes toman pareja de por vida créeme que ella la idea no le parecerá mas, eso y que además esta totalmente loca por ti…" dice riéndose.

"pero será para siempre, si uno de los dos muriese el otro quedaría marcado de por vida, como le paso a mi padre" dijo gohan "pues no se mueran y ya, eso si cuídala Mirai o te mato yo" dijo en tono acusador, se sonríen y parten a clases… "la primera parte será dura, decirles nuestra verdad" dije mirai "serena ya lo sabe pero creo que videl será difícil, ella es muy escéptica" "digámosles la verdad juntos" dice mirai y parten en su búsqueda.

Las citan a las dos en el almacén de útiles deportivos, y ellas creen que es una cita de besuqueo… ambas estaban nerviosas, pero en su interior si era una sita de besuqueo ella no dirían que no… pero cuando ambas se vieron en la puerta eso las desconcertó "videl que haces aquí?" "yo?, tu que haces aquí?" "yo vengo a ver a mirai" "pues yo a gohan" ambas se asustaron seria que querían ellos un…. "NOOOOO, no puede ser es una tontería" dijeron ellas para si mismas eran demasiado atentos y caballerosos para hacer semejante barbarie… Entran y ven a gohan y a mirai ahí sentados al lado de una mesita con bebidas… "que es esto?" dijo serena apenada "que se traen entre manos, y mas les vale decirnos la verdad" dijo videl, "eso es exactamente a lo que vinimos" dijo gohan "a decirles toda la verdad" dijo mirai… (Seria aburrido para mí escribir toda la explicación así que resumiré).

Les confesaron que eran guerreros que podían crear ki, que ellos estuvieron con el asunto de cell y los androides, cosa que videl estuvo muy escéptica por lo cual se transformaron en rubios y ella se quedo callada de nuevo, luego les dijeron que son descendientes de una raza alienígena llamada sayan y que el planeta tierra tenia varios aliens viviendo en el, que incluso kamisama era alienígena de la raza llamada namek… prácticamente iniciaron contándole la vida desde que empezó dragón ball hasta dragón ball z… incluso que mirai era la versión adulta de otra realidad del pequeño trunks… al final ambas quedaron atónitas en especial videl…

"por que nos dicen todo esto?" dijo serena, videl asentía como loca, "serena" "videl", dijeron ambos "les decimos esto por que ustedes son personas muy importantes para nosotros" dijo gohan "y decidimos que no hay mejor prueba para la confianza que tenemos a ustedes que de decirles toda nuestra verdad" mirai se levanta y toma a serena de la mano y gohan a videl, salen por la puerta y cada uno se lleva en brazos a su chica tomando cada uno por su lado.

*-*MIRAI… desierto rojo en algún lugar de tierras inexploradas de la tierra.

Serena disfruto el viaje abrazando a mirai fuertemente del cuello, fue un viaje tranquilo y la vista era muy hermosa los colores la tierra moviéndose rápidamente bajo ellos, el agua levantándose estrepitosamente debajo de ellos al pasar por el mar… fue hermoso… fue entonces que llegaron a una zona desértica la arena de ser color naranja y amarilla paso a ser arenisca roja y las piedras un tono gris.

Mirai descendió en una roca y serena se puso en pie y miro a su alrededor "es hermoso, donde estamos?" el camino y se coloco a su lado "este es el desierto de koran el cual es una reserva natural que pertenece a corporación capsula.. Y fue el obsequio de compromiso que mi madre dio a mi padre" dijo mirando al horizonte "por que le obsequio un desierto?" "por que es muy familiar a como lucia el planeta vejita de donde mi padre era proveniente, mi padre era apenas un niño cuando exploto el planeta y el señor goku un bebe, solo 7 sayan sobrevivieron en total a la explosión" "fue freezer no es cierto?" "si, el voló el planeta con el fin de acabar con nuestra raza pues temía a nuestros poderes" "pues no lo culpo por temer, son muy poderosos guerreros" mirai la vio "y tu nos temes… me temes a mi" "lo único que temo es que esto sea un sueño y que despertare en cualquier momento o que no sea la razón que yo pienso por la cual me trajiste" dijo derramando unas lagrimas…

Mirai se hinco frente a ella "en mi raza no hay lugar para tener lo que es una novia" serena lloro un poco algo decepcionada, pero mirai le beso la mano y le sonrió abochornado "cuando mi raza conoce a una fémina que le cautive el corazón no hay mas opción que el tomarla como pareja permanente pues nuestro corazón es tan fiel que se nos rompería el alma y la voluntad de pelear" serena se quedo perpleja "señorita serena, usted cautivo mi corazón desde el primer momento que la vi, y mi deseo es que usted acepte mi corazón el cual le entrego en sus manos" dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y sobre su corazón…

Ella empieza a asentir pero la mirada triste de el la perturba, "pero hay algo que debe saber, cuando un sayan encuentra a alguien optimo su metabolismo le pide hacerla su pareja y para eso se debe consumar la ceremonia del lazo, con el mas intimo acto del amor" dijo el dejándola ir y caminando hacia la orilla del risco y se sienta en el mirando como el sol empieza a descender "señorita serena, yo la amo… pero no puedo forzarla a ser i pareja que en su mundo seria.." "tu esposa?" dijo ella en tono atónito "no se preocupe, no la forzare a nada, es su descicion" "que pasara si digo que no" dijo ella, el no volteo y se quedo quieto… muy quieto… "si su corazón no me corresponde… no hay nada que pueda hacer… trataría de cortejarla y de esforzarme aun mas pero en cierto punto me volvería inestable" "como que inestable?" "en este momento por mis sentimientos por usted me encuentro en celo, algo que por el momento soy capaz de controlar y que pasara en un tiempo, pero este volverá y será mas fuerte y en el peor de los casos yo mee…" entonces serena se le lanza por la espalda y lo abraza "no tienes que pensar el que harás… por que mi respuesta es i… te amo mirai te amo" dijo llorando en su espalda…

Mirai mira al cielo y sonríe… (HENTAI SCENE)

Mirai se levanto y la tomo en brazos abrazándola y besándola calorusomente, sus labios son la cosa mas exquisita que el halla probado, suaves carnosos y su pequeña, tibia y tímida lengua lamiéndole los suyos, la lengua de mirai entro en el pequeño y caliente lugar, y succiono a la pequeña lengua que acariciaba la suya "oreba ni aikan daisuki honto ka" "que?" "mi amada compañera te amo realmente te amo" dijo el y ella derramo lagrimas de felicidad.

"mirai hazme tuya" el miro a su alrededor y lanzo una capsula, esta tenia un picnic preparado y la acostó sobre la manta, lentamente se le coloco encima y volvió a devorar sus labios, "me permites" "si" entonces el empezó a desvestirla, ella traía puesto una camisa de botones y una falda larga… lentamente el quito prenda por prenda hasta que estuvo en ropa intima, "es tu turno" dijo el y le permitió a ella desvestirlo, a ella le temblaban los dedos y casi se le salían los ojos, era una masa musculosa de divina perfección, piel hermosamente bronceada color oliva claro, una tonalidad mas clara que su padre, pues bulma era pálida, y la atractiva estructura elegante de su madre pero con una complexión recia como su padre… era hermoso… peligroso y hermoso como una rosa con espinas…

Mirai beso con devoción cada milímetro de la pálida piel y bajo hasta estar cara a cara con su intimidad, lamió delicadamente sus labios mas privados haciendo a serena gemir de placer "mirai, mirai, mirai" repetía serena sin poder controlarse y mirai la miro "te amo serena" "y yo a ti mi mirai" el se levando y se coloco sobre ella, "tranquila no haré nada que te lastime" ella asintió y el se coloco en su entrada "hazlo rápido por favor" "tranquila" lentamente empezó a meter su cabeza y ella empezó a sollozar "duele" dijo lagrimeando "lo se mi amor, lo se pero después de esto estaremos juntos para siempre" "lo prometes?" "con mi vida" "entonces hazlo" y de una estocada se lo dejo ir, el grito de ella fue desgarrador para el, pero permanecio quieto mientras ella se retorcía debajo de el.

El empezó a besarla y el lo miro , el estaba llorando "lo siento, lo siento, sunimasen, sunimasen" ella vio su dolor, entonces ella sintió su dolor su tristeza, su miedo, "ah, ah, mirai, ah, mas, mas" dijo ella moviéndose un poco, el la miro y ella tenia un sonrojo sensual y el empezó a embestirla, primero lento pero los gritos sensuales e incitantes lo hicieron perder el control, la empezó a bombear como no hay mañana, las unas de serena marcaban su espalda, "mirai no puedo aguantar, voy a, voy a" "yo, también" dijo y en el embate final el mordió su cuello…

Serena grito y sintió como ambos profundizaban aun mas esa conexión se sentía una como un mismo ser, ella no supo el por que pero le devolvió la mordida y algo se conecto en sus cerebros, y serena pudo sentir sus sentimientos de el hacia ella… era verdad… el la amaba y sabia que ese amor seria eterno… "te amo mirai… te amo…te amo.." dijo mientras lo abrazaba, "y yo a ti por toda la eternidad y aun después" "te amo" y durmieron abrazados, el calore de ambos cuerpos alejando el frió de la ahora noche…

*-*GOHAN … Lago cristal de la tierra de Fripan.

Videl miraba asombrada como volaban a gran velocidad atravesaron las nubes y volaron junto con las gaviotas sobre el mar, pasaron sobre las copas de los árboles y las hojas que se soltaban bailaban a su alrededor, entonces el lentamente descendió en un lago el cual estaba oscureciendo… videl miro como el sol se reflejaba en el agua… "donde estamos?" "este es el reino de Fripan del cual mi madre fue su princesa" ella volteo a verlo "este lugar fue su favorito incluso fue aquí donde mi padre y mi madre fueron a su primera cita" ella miro a su alrededor…

"este es un lugar muy especial para mi familia y para mi, espor eso que te traje aquí"" por que me trajiste gohan?" dice ella nerviosa pero exitada "por que me gustas videl, y quisiera pedirte que si…." "SIIIII, CLARO QUE SERE TU NOVIA" dijo ella toda emocionada, ella lo amaba ucho desde la primera vez que lo vio se enamoro de el… y ella se le lanzo y empezo a besarlo… el la abraza y la empieza a besar pero entonces se la baja de encima y la mira con algo de dolor "que pasa hice algo malo?" dijo ella colorada de la vergüenza "no, no es eso, pero hay algo que debo decirte y tal vez sea algo duro" "que?" "en mi raza no hay lugar para tener lo que es una novia" videl se enojo pero le dolio "entiendo" dijo llorando enojada.

Gohan la abrazo y le beso la frente abochornado "cuando mi raza conoce a una fémina que le cautive el corazón no hay mas opción que el tomarla como pareja permanente pues nuestro corazón es tan fiel que se nos rompería el alma y la voluntad de pelear" videl se quedo perpleja "señorita videl, me haría el honor de aceptar mi corazón que fue suyo desde el día que la conocí y convertirse en mi pareja" dijo besándole las manos, videl se las retira y lo mira asustada, esa mirada le rompió el corazón a gohan "me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?, apenas estamos saliendo y crees que así de simple aceptare? Estas loco, lo siento gohan me gustas no lo negare pero… yo nunca pienso casarme… jamás… lo siento" y videl sale corriendo dejando a gohan allí parado , el se voltea y se queda mirando al lago como la noche ya había llegado y las luciérnagas estaban saliendo…

Videl des encapsula una nave y se va y mira como el se queda allí inmóvil… entonces cuando voltea a verlo este desaparece frente a sus ojos… "GOHAAAANNN" ella corre a ver, y solo ve las huellas de donde el estaba parado… "GOHAAAAAAANNN LO SIEEEEENTOOOOOOO" y el no responde…. A kilómetros de ahí gohan lloraba en el regazo de bulma, decidieron dejarlo en paz que llorara su corazón dolido… La casa brief sufrió una derrota de dos victorias, pero aun así la derrota las oscurecía, con uno de ellos con pareja ambos se calmarían, pero no así el corazón de gohan…

**-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

_Elenahedgehog: __Maldita videl como se atreve a romperle el corazón a mi amado gohan… sig. Chapter una chica debe hacer lo que una chica debe hacer… Ve por tu hombre…_


	15. ve por tu hombre

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

VE POR TU HOMBRE

Videl se sentía mal por lo que hizo, pero la vida le había enseñado que el matrimonio no era para siempre, y lo que gohan le había mostrado y dicho era demasiado para asimilarlo de un golpe… se ausento una semana de escuela y después decidió irse con su padre… una vez que llego a ciudad Satán, todo fue de mal en peor… volvió a revivir su niñez, su padre solamente la buscaba para hacer cosas que aumentaran su publicidad y le compraba miles de vestidos y cosas de niñas pequeñas…

Y ese sujeto yamanaki seguía fastidiándola preguntándole si alguna vez había ido a la casa brief, si conocía a bulma, si gohan le podría conseguir una foto autografiada… videl estaba a punto de explotar… y lo hizo, su padre le dijo que seria muy bueno que ella saliera con su nuevo alumno… y ese era erialdos, su mas detestado enemigo… lo odiaba por machista he idiota…

Durante una cena todos los alumnos estaban reunidos y videl estaba usando uno de los vestidos que le compro su papa y por supuesto había miles de cámaras filmándolo en una cena familiar… "OHH es grato tener a toda la familia reunida, mis estudiantes, mi novia y sobre todo mi hija, nivel, es grato estar felices y contentos todos juntos"… videl estaba conteniendo su indignación "saben amigos que nivel cautivo el corazón de erialdos y están saliendo" dijo el a las cámaras "así es, y pensamos seriamente en formalizar nuestra relación, verdad cariño?" videl abrió los ojos de par en par…

"es acaso esto una broma" dijo videl a su padre "no cariño es una bella realidad" "encantado te daré la mano de nivel solo pídela" decía Satán y todos los presentes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo… la cabeza de videl iba a estallar… "CALLENSEEEEEEE" grito finalmente, y tomando la mano de erialdos lo arrojo a la pared y este la rompió y salio volando justo a la fuente del jardín… todos se quedaron atónitos "nivel que significa esto?" dijo molesto Satán y entonces ella brinco sobre la mesa y salio directo hacia su padre el cual no se esperaba que videl le diera una patada justo en el rostro… este salio volando y se estrello en la pared justo en una enorme pintura de el…

"MI NOMBRE ES VIDEL GRANDISIMO PAPANATAS, Y YO DECIDIRE CON QUIEN SALGO Y CON QUIEN NO" todos estaban callados "por que haces esto?" dijo Satán "tu ni siquiera me conoces, si supieras lo mas mínimo de mi sabrías que detesto usar vestido, y mas que mi color favorito es el azul no el rosa, yo detesto el rosa, y que mi nombre no es nivel es VIDEL y mas que nada que yo detesto a erialdos, tanto como odio todas esas estupidas muñecas que tus idiotas esbirros me mandan cada año en la fecha que crees que es mi cumple años, pero siempre lo confundes con el aniversario de alguno de tus trofeos el cumpleaños de una de tus mujerzuelas, y mas que nada… te odio a ti…" dijo furiosa.

El la miro no creyendo lo que oía "y por ti es la causa que perdí la oportunidad de mi vida, la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz, todo por tu causa, por que gracias a ti perdí la fe en el amor, perdí la fe en encontrar a alguien especial, por ti se que no existe un final feliz, ni el felices para siempre… le rompiste el corazón a mama y destruiste su vida, pero no permitiré que me hagas lo mismo a mi…" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal "VIDEL SI CRUZAS ESA PUERTA JAMAS VOLVERAS OISTE, DESDE ESE MOMENTO YA NO SERAS MI HIJA" ella volteo a verlo, "perfecto… por que desde este instante estas muerto para mi" y siendo así ella se va…

*-*-*-* una semana después…

Videl va caminando por las calles, y mira en las noticias el video de su berrinche y como algunas personas dicen que era una niña mimada y otros que Satán era un pelmazo, pero a ella ya no le importaba, decidió cortarse el cabello para lucir distinta, a su padre siempre le gusto su cabello largo así que fue de lo primero que se deshizo.

Se enfoco en asuntos policíacos de nuevo y sobrevivió gracias al dinero que su madre le dejo de herencia… su padre trato de contactarla varias veces pero ella se rehusaba a verlo… iba caminando por la calle cuando escucho que bulma brief estaba dando una conferencia en un simposio tecnológico en un hotel cercano… eso era… la única persona en este mundo que seria capaz de entenderla… corrió hasta el lugar y movió sus influencias para entrar… allí estaba, hermosa , segura de si y totalmente cautivante.

La asamblea termino y bulma se escabullo por detrás del escenario y fue donde choco con yamanaki, "HOLA MI ANGEL DE DULCE ESPLENDOR ; DEJAME LLEVARTE ALLLLLL" y fue noqueado por videl que se puso detrás de el y lo golpeo con un pedazo de madera… "gracias pensé que vomitaría de lo nauseabundo que fue su discurso" dijo ella, entonces guardo silencio y su mirada se arrecio "eres tu" dijo con voz peligrosa "señorita brief… necesito su ayuda" "y por que debería ayudarte?" dijo con voz calma y peligrosa "por que yo… por que yo…mmmmbuaaa" y se puso a llorar, el instinto maternal de bulma reconoció lagrimas de dolor genuinas y la abrazo, "ven conmigo y hablaremos" y así se la llevo a pasear…

La llevo a su café favorito el cual tenia una terraza en el segundo piso que era de acceso VIP… videl le contó todo lo que paso con gohan y el por que lo rechazo y sobre todo lo que paso con su padre y como ha estado viviendo… bulma tomo un sorbo a su te… "sabes que rompiste el corazón de mi amado gohan ¿ verdad?" videl asintió y lagrimas le salieron "estaba asustada" "lo entiendo, se como es eso cariño, decepcionada de los hombre de pronto encuentras a una persona la cual llena ese vació y temes encariñarte demasiado para que después el te rompa el corazón ¿verdad?" ella asintió admirada…

"así era mi vida cariño, vivir a la sombra de la fama de mi padre hasta formar la propia, besar sapos hasta tratar de encontrar un príncipe azul, hasta cansarte de intentarlo" dijo ella y videl asentía llorando, "y ahora que piensas hacer?" "no lo se"… "si lo sabes" dijo ella y videl se apeno "anda, hazlo" "no se como" "si, lo sabes" "pero que pasa si ya es muy tarde?" "nunca es demasiado tarde, toma las riendas de tu vida y se firme" dijo bulma y le sonríe, videl la abraza y bulma le da la capsula de su mejor aeronave "ahora que esperas niña, VE POR EL" y así videl va en búsqueda de una segunda oportunidad.

Bulma se quedo sentada y entonces sintió una mano en el hombro "palabras inspiradoras onna" "vivencia pura cariño vivencia pura" dijo terminando su te, entonces voltea y ve allí a el amor de su vida "te dije que era digna de el" dijo ella levantándose y atando sus brazo s alrededor de su cuello, "los sayan sabemos escoger bien a nuestras parejas" dijo el besándola…

*-*-*Universidad relámpago dorado

Gohan caminaba descorazonado por la escuela… solo asistió por que bulma le dijo que debía seguir adelante, que el destino tenia muchos giras y que el deberá prepararse… fue entonces que un grupo de chicas lo abordo preguntándole por mirai y por que no había ido a clases… como se podía decir de una manera sencilla… ··· lo siento mirai se fue con serena a su luna de miel para sellar apropiadamente su lazo de pareja ···, simplemente decía que se fue de viaje con bulma.

El siguió su camino cuando llego a la banca de la escuela donde solía sentarse con videl a mirar el paisaje, fue cuando una chica lo abordo "hola lindo, estas solo?" dijo una chica llamada Minna, prima de Dinna la amiga de videl, "se le ofrece algo?" "te molesta que te haga compañía?" "lo siento pero no me siento bien, discúlpeme" dice levantándose y la chica se le lanza encima "sabes me gustas mucho lindo que tal si salimos?" "lo siento pero yo" "EL YA TIENE PAREJA, OISTE ARPIA RESBALOZA" dijo una voz de detrás de ella.

Entonces la toma de la ropa y la avienta a un lado "videl que haces? Acaso tummmghh" videl lo corto lanzándose a sus brazos y robándole un beso, gohan no se controla y tomándola del talle usa su supervelocidad y se la lleva atrás de un edificio, "videl que pasa contigo?" dijo alarmado y la ve llorando, "te lastime?" "no, pero yo a ti si y si me aceptas prometo dedicar mi vida entera a compensarte" dijo ella en un mar de lagrimas, "hablas en serio?" "si" "videl una vez que se haga estaremos unidos para siempre" "lo se, eso es lo que quiero" dijo ella abrasándolo, gohan sonríe y se la lleva volando a ese lugar especial… (HENTAI SCENE UP)

Ya era de noche en el lago cristal y las luciérnagas sobrevolaban el lago… gohan y videl estaban sentados en la orilla contemplando el espectáculo "gohan?" "si?" "me amas?" "con toda el alma" "algún día podrías perdonarme?" "ya lo hice", ella lo mira a los ojos y ambos se besan, entonces ella lo empuja y se para frente a el, y gohan abre de par en par sus ojos mientras videl se desviste frente a el, hasta quedar soleen ropa intima…. Gohan se levanta y empieza a desvestirse, cuando ella le toma las manos "permíteme" y ella lo desviste, y acaricia con admiración su musculoso cuerpo.

Se empiezan a besar y a acariciar, y videl retrocede hasta el lago, el agua estaba tibia y jala a gohan a su interior allí gohan aprovecha la estabilidad que le proporciona el agua y acaricia a videl quitándole sus prendas intimas y deshaciéndose de la suya, videl mira ese enorme instrumento, entonces gohan la carga deteniéndola de las posaderas y ella ata sus piernas en la cintura de gohan, el introduce sus dedos en su gruta privada y videl lo abraza acariciando su melena "gohan, gohan, esto es maravilloso" "videl, te amo, te amo tanto" entonces se posiciona a videl sobre su entrada, y ella sola se encarga de enterrarse toda esa maravillosa tranca dentro de su cuerpo "GOHAAAN ES GENIAAALLL" dijo ella empezando a cabalgarlo "VIDEL NO PUEDO CONTROLARME" el le acariciaba las posaderas y los pechos con gran devoción mientras ella lo montaba como desquiciada "GOHAN VOY A EXPLOTAR" "YO TAMBIEN" y en el embate final, la muerde y ella de reacción lo muerde y por videl una energía la invade y llena en todo su ser , como la semilla de gohan en su interior…

Gohan la lleva a la orilla y se sienta en el pasto mientras a ella la protege entre sus brazos, mientras que con su camisa le seca el cuerpo "gohan… te amo" "y yo te amo a ti, mi videl" ella sonríe y se queda dormida en sus brazos…(end scene)

*-* corporación capsula…

Dos personas estaban sentadas en el techo de la enorme mansión… uno de ellos estaba hablando por su celular "ahora si ya podemos irnos" dijo vegeta "la madre de zoe cuidara de los chicos" dijo goku y así los dos van en busca de bulma para refrescar su unión como pareja y familia…

*-*-* los días pasan

Gohan y Mirai no podían ser mas felices, ambos ya tenían a sus muy amadas parejas, pero por ser ellas aun jóvenes debían esperar antes de vivir juntos… claro que ellos aunque por ley sayan ya están casados, por que las mordieron, se casarían al terminar la universidad para evitar sospecha… pero claro que tenían sexo seguro no las dejarían preñadas sin antes casarse…

Videl decidió hacer las pases con su padre, y serena con los suyos… naruto también consiguió su corazoncito, la amiguita de serge, raven, cayo finalmente por los encantos de naruto y cuando alguien le pregunta "que viste en el?" ella contesta "me hace reír" y ella era una semi emo… así que eso si era una proeza…

El mundo es un tablero de juegos y la vida un ropmpecabezas, uno nunca sabe que sorpresa les depara… ni quien este jugando con el tablero de la vida, como en un juego de ajedrez…

Se ve un calabozo oscuro y un sujeto encadenado cubierto por una tunica blanca y solo se puede ver el sus ojos que resplandecian con un ojo negro… mira su mano y en esta tiene una joya que brilla débilmente… "pronto, muy pronto"… y se rie un poco hasta ser una carcajada malevola que resuena por todo el lugar…

**-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

Elenahedgehog: YA CASI ES EL FIIIINNNN


	16. pizca futura

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones, series animadas o juegos de video….-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Pizca en el futuro**

*-*-* Dos años después

Se estaba celebrando una cena familiar para celebrar la graduación de todo el Júnior Z-senchi, todos estaban ahí incluyendo a naruto, serge y raven… cuando bulma iba a hacer un brindis… "un brindis por estos admirables jóvenes que la vida a los llene de bendiciones y de alegría en este nuevo paso es su vida, aun recuerdo cuando mis ojos los miraban con ternura como si fuesen unos bebeeesssssnnngg" y cae desmallada "BULMAAAA; OKASAAAN; ONNA" dijeron todos…

Llevan a bulma al hospital y todos se quedan perplejos menos vegeta…. El se desmaya cuando el doctor dice "felicidades señor y señora Ouji-Brief, van a ser padres" bulma solo se queda en shock…

***-*-*-* tres años después…**

Ha pasado el tiempo y se puede ver que en la residencia brief se preparan para una gran fiesta… se puede ver a la flamante dueña y señora del imperio de corporación capsula supervisar todo cuando un pequeño bólido choca con su pierna "hola cariño, veo que ya despertaste de tu siesta" bulma sonríe y levanta al pequeño intruso el cual no es otro si no una versión de dos años de la misma bulma "mami, mami, bra quiere mucho a mami" "yo también te quiero mucho mi princesita" dice besándole la frentecita, luego de golpe sale vegeta "ahí estabas pequeña mocosa" "vegeta no le digas así, QUE RAYOS LE PASO A TU CABELLO" bulma no sabia si reír o llorar, vegeta tenia moñitos y trencitas en el cabello "esta mocosa se metió en nuestra alcoba y dispuso de mi cabellera mientras descansaba" "papi es lindo, vedad mami?" dijo bra sinceramente orgullosa de su trabajo "sabes que a papi no le gusta que le toquen el cabello, como a ti no te gusta que se metan con tus muñecas verdad?" ella asiente y le extiende los brazos a vegeta "papi, papi, bra quiere mucho a papi" dijo la pequeña con ojos súper tiernos, vegeta gruñe pero acepta cargarla "eres igual de manipuladora que tu madre" "te quejas de ello y bien que lo adoras "dice mientras entre las dos le besan ambas mejillas.

"BULAM YA TERMINE" grito alguien saliendo al patio, "gracias lindo, creo que ya todo esta listo" dice bulma "sip, todos están aquí, solo falta ella" dijo goku… empiezan a salir los invitados, todo el z- senchi, y todos estaban bien… menos videl, quien estaba de lo mas nerviosa, "cariño pareces una gelatina" dijo bulma arrimándose a la nerviosa chica "que pasa si no le agrado?" "claro que le agradaras eres una buena niña con carácter firme, eso es una cualidad que compartes con ella, estarás bien"…

Por fin aparece uranai baba y a su lado chichi… el primero en salir a su encuentro fue goku y después gohan, goten se acerco lentamente, el no la había visto nunca… "goten, esta es tu mama, ella es chichi" goten la miro perplejo y chichi le abre los brazos y el sale corriendo a abrasarla… "estas hermoso, mi lindo goten"… "mama, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas" dijo gohan y videl se acerca "ella es videl, mi prometida" "mucho gusto señora son" dijo ella muy formal "eres una jovencita muy linda y con excelentes modales, estoy orgullosa de mi gohan por haber encontrado a una damita tan elegante" videl se ruborizo "gracias señora son"… la fiesta transcurre y chichi estaba encantadísima con bra "AAAH bulma es adorable, yo siempre quise una niña también, pero no me quejo tengo a dos apuestos hombrecitos en su lugar" vegeta refunfuño…

"sabes que el mas celoso con bra es vegeta" "enserio?" "si, cuando la sacamos al parque el es siempre el que la carga, detesta que cualquier persona le ande poniendo las manos encima en especial si son chicos" "si es así de celoso ahora que pasara cuando ella sea mayor" "se acabara la población de varones del planeta" y se sueltan riendo "mujeres escandalosas" dice vegeta quien por cierto estaba cargando a bra…

La fiesta termina y la noche llega, chichi arropa a sus hijos para dormir y le canta una canción de cuna a goten y a gohan como cuando eran bebes… cuando llega a la habitación de goku las luces estaban apagadas y de pronto su cintura se ve rodeada por dos poderosos y musculosos brazos… "ahahh goku?" "no me puedo resistir chichi, te he extrañado tanto" "yo tambien, por eso esta noche hazme sentir viva de nuevo… "goku la lleva a la cama donde la desviste besando cada parte recién descubierta, mordiendo, succionando y degustando todo aquel cuerpo que una vez compartió su lecho hace muchos años…, chichi se dejo amar de todas las posiciones que goku ahora conocía… y cuando finalmente llegaron a la cúspide goku se vació en ella… toda la noche chichi fue inundada por la semilla de su macho… y cuando alcanzaron el clímax por ultima vez ambos sintieron una descarga extraña que atravesó el cuerpo de chichi y los inundo… cayeron rendidos y agotados y durmieron apasiblemete… sin notar que la aureola de chichi estaba desapareciendo…

*-*-*-* en otro lugar al mismo tiempo…

Era una noche oscura tormentosa se ve que en el lejano mas allá, alguien se introduce al castillo de elmadayosama, este se roba un especie de cetro y lo lleva a un complejo que parecía un castillo demoníaco y se ve como al final de un pasillo adornado de los cuerpo de los ogros guardianes en el piso, la extraña figura colocaba el cetro en una puerta llena de huesos y al abrirse este se arrodilla y dice]"bienvenido ATHOMOS SAMA"

Este individuo camina hasta el centro de un extraño centro ceremonial que parecía estar lleno de antiguas maquinas y en el centro se encuentra un extraño cristal color rojo el cual quita reemplazándolo con el de color azul que tenia… y relámpagos de color azul empezaron a salir disparados en todas direcciones… elmadayosama mira desde el interior del castillo por una ventana al cielo "esto no esta nada bien"….

…Fin?...

**-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-**

_Elenahedgehog: __esperen el mini fic llamado las crónicas de gosha… continuación y fin de la trilogía de santuario sayajin… y si en las crónicas de gosha pondré el fic de súper infiernojin que prometí poner… lo que pasa es que se borro ese fic cuando reparaban mi computadora y decidí meterlo en el futuro fic como Flash backs…._


End file.
